The Order of Getting Shit Done
by ZombiePinUp
Summary: What do you get when you mix; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the Weasley twins, two marauders, a dungeon bat, a strange Ravenclaw, a true Gryffindor, and two demons? You get shit done! A grey fanfiction; smut, violence, and jokes galore. Dumbledore and Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Hey everyone this is my first Harry Potter story (posted). I'm using this one to get all my rants and conspiracy theories out (all at once at least). Though this is a bit of a parody and has some crazy situations I promise there will still be a real plot. Now that all that's out of the way, enjoy! **Also special thanks to Dave210 for helping me with grammar problems, it really helped.**

Intro: Visions and new faces.

A fourteen year old Harry Potter laid asleep in his Hogwarts dorm room as visions of what was to come played in his mind.

He saw everything that had happened and everything that would happen, starting with his parents years in Hogwarts. But there was also disturbing scenes of his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and one of his best friends Ronald Weasley, betraying him.

The old man manipulating his life and the lives of those around him.

Soon he saw visions of very dead, very ghost like Remus, Sirius, and Snape.

They had two people with them that identified themselves as demons telling him that they would be able to explain everything to him and his true friends. They spoke of a new order, a new group of the war.

One that would oppose both the lord of the 'light' and the dark lord.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up in a sweat. As he went to put a hand over his racing heart he felt a lump under his shirt. He pulled out a red ruby necklace and suddenly the last vision ran through his head.

"Find us Harry" his godfather's voice whispered in his mind, "In the place where things are lost".

He jumped up and got dressed before rushing down to the common room only to run into Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and his best friend Hermione Granger.

They seemed to be waiting for him. Hermione looked like she was bubbling with questions but something stayed her hand. Neville looked nervous while the twins seemed excited. He did notice that they all had the same necklaces.

"We should get going" whispered Neville.

They all nodded and quickly left the room. It was still early, maybe five in the morning so they wouldn't be missed for awhile.

Unsurprisingly, they didn't run into anyone though a small Ravenclaw with long blonde hair and big dreamy eyes did join them.

"Hello everyone, we should get going. None of them seem very patient" Luna said almost knowingly, playing with her own ruby.

They reached the seventh floor and faced the wall that had a tapestry of a man trying to teach trolls how to dance.

"We need to find Sirius, we need to find Sirius, we need to find Sirius" chanted Harry as he walked back and forth. A door appeared and with one last look around they all stepped inside.

"Good to see you pup!" shouted an excited voice followed by a feminine laugh and a softer male voice.

"Padfoot, don't scare our cubs".

There standing at the head of a large table was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and to their slight shock Severus Snape. There was also another older aristocrat looking man and a young woman with intense blue hair who rolled her eyes at Sirius when he went to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Welcome back everyone" said the woman in a feminine yet alluring voice.

"Yes in deed" continued the unnamed man, "Welcome to the new order".

"New order?" asked Hermione seeing as these people seemed to be the ones who could answer her questions.

They heard Snape make a scoffing sound until the woman slapped his arm. Shocking the students, instead of anger he graced the woman with an amused smirk while Remus stifled a chuckle behind a cough. The other man laughed out right while Sirius pouted.

"Yes" Remus said seeing as Sirius had his attentions else where. "The Order of Actually Getting Shit Done".

A/N: Ok I hope you like the intro. More will come very soon, I usually write a new chapter every or so. I'll put the pairings in the beginning of the next chapter. Next chapter; people will be introduced, the truth exposed, and explanations. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. I don't mind constructive criticism as long as it's meant to help, not hurt. Also I tried to work on my spacing like suggested in the past, I hope this looks better. Until next time, have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you all for the follows and reviews, you guys were like hungry for this story! Don't worry baby birds, I'll feed you lol. I'm so excited for this story but a bit nervous, I hope I don't let you guys down. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 1: The truth behind smoke and mirrors. (Part 1)

Harry and Neville were blushing from their former professor's language while Hermione impersonated a goldfish.

The twins were holding on to each other laughing while Luna simply smiled.

Remus smiled kindly and both the man and Snape rolled their eyes.

The woman was finally able to get out of Sirius' reach and approached the kids. As she walked they were able to completely take in her and the man's appearances.

The woman looked to be in her late teens or early twenties with long blue hair. Though as she walked they noticed her hair was lighter on the bottom and moved like a live flame.

She had large cat like green and grey eyes highlighted by black liner all around and long thick lashes. She had a lip ring on her bottom lip while her lips themselves were smallish and painted a deep red. She had an average nose and was extremely pale.

Her body, they noticed with some embarrassment, was very fit and curvy in the right places.

She could definitely be classified as hot or sexy, especially if you asked one Mr. Padfoot.

She had on a long leather coat, a cut up black shirt with leather hip huggers, and black combat boots.

If the purebloods knew about muggle fashion they would agree with the others that she was definitely goth.

The man on the other hand gave off an air of high nobility. He was in deep purple and blue robes and carried a silver cane.

He, like the girl, was pale but had deep blue eyes and magenta hair that looked alive but trimmed precise and in a small tied off pony tail. He had a larger nose and thin pale pink lips with a trimmed goatee and mustache, which was also magenta.

He looked to be in his late thirty to early forties with a fit, large, intimidating body. If it wasn't for the kind look in his eyes they may have been afraid.

"Hello again, I'm Péine " the woman said with a pleasant smile.

"Péine?" asked Hermione with a puzzled expression. "Isn't that Gaelic for pain" she said and then blushed "I mean-".

Péine laughed easing Hermione's worries of offending her. "Don't worry no harm done. And yes that's because I am pain" she said and they all froze looking at her in wonder, besides Sirius who was making moon eyes at her.

"And this is Eagla" she said gesturing to the man who bowed and Hermione couldn't stop herself from speaking up again.

"Fear?"

"Indeed" he said with a small chilling smile though his wink took away some of its affect.

"Perhaps" drawled Snape "We should all sit down and explain from the beginning".

Harry, thinking of all of the humiliation the potion master had cost him said "I know everything, I saw".

"No Harry you don't" spoke Sirius looking…well serious. Harry's mouth dropped open.

Sirius defending the bat?

"We showed you enough for you to get an idea but we have, um I guess you could say we have a part of your souls for you to drink and merge with. We'll go from there" Péine tried to explain.

Remus saw the apprehensive expression on all of the kids faces. Even the twins looked hesitant so he tried to ease their nerves.

"We promise it's nothing to hurt you but unfortunately it needs to be done."

Surprising everyone, Neville was the first to step forward. "Ok" he said voice trembling.

With a nod Snape began handing out the vials and they each took a seat.

After everyone drank they felt like the world was falling out from under their feet. What they could only guess were memories began.

########################################################################################################

 _It was a week after the final battle. Luna had gathered Harry, Hermione, Neville, and George._

 _Neville would go any where she asked and George hadn't said to much since his twin's passing._

 _Harry and Hermione, as much as they tried to deny it, were happy to get away from the youngest Weasley children and their mother. They had been pushing for marriage. Though each time it was brought up Harry and Hermione felt a strong urge to run, which they thought was strange._

" _I am sorry to have called you all here so suddenly but this is important" came the melodic voice of Luna._

 _"No need to apologize Luna, we're your friends" assured Harry to the agreement of the others and joy of the blonde._

" _I have been made aware of something and I need you all to do me a favor"._

 _"Anything" said Hermione._

 _Luna smiled and handed everyone a potion._ _"Um" said Neville "what is it?"_

 _"It will free you from the nargels" their little friend told them._

 _After a beat they all drank the potion. The affects were instant and chaotic._

 _Hermione suddenly felt all romantic feelings she had for one Ronald Bilius Weasley vanish. Times when she went against logic, became jealous, and fought with her best friend Harry. Feelings she had for said best friend. Certain acts of an old wizard in colorful robes making her suspicious and then suddenly forgetting those suspicions._

 _What the hell?!_

 _Harry was having the same issue._

 _Things were becoming very clear._

 _Why he had to go to the Dursley's in the first place._

 _Why things took to long, or people needed three eleven year olds to figure things out. Well two eleven year olds since the red menace was really helping the headmaster. All the times he took Ron's side over Hermione's, even when Ron made her cry. His crush on her that just suddenly disappeared. Almost as quickly as his love of another red head had appeared._

 _Neville and George weren't doing much better. Instances when they saw or heard something that was off and Dumbledore catching them before they could warn Harry or Hermione._

 _George was heartbroken when he saw his own mother raising her wand to him and Fred._

" _Luna" Harry's voice caught betraying the emotions they all felt, "How did you know?"_

" _We told her pup" came a voice making them all jerk around to face behind them._

 _There as ghosts were Sirius, Remus, and Professor Snape._

" _Wha- How" George spoke for the first time._

 _"We met some people who opened our eyes. We had to wait till you were free from manipulations to show you. They want to help" Remus told them with a sympathetic smile._

 _"Help?" asked Neville and suddenly the shadows against the wall flowed out like smoke and two people stepped out._

" _Hello" said a beautiful woman as her male companion simply nodded._

" _What's going on?" Hermione finally demanded a little hysterically._

 _"There is no time to explain it now Miss Granger" Snape said kindly._

 _Before the others could comment Sirius said, "To true Severus" and he ignored Severus' scowl. "You'll have to trust us, we don't have much time before we have to go back"._

 _"You're leaving?"_

 _Harry seemed upset that he got another chance to talk to his godfather and uncle, only for it to be cut short._

 _"We are going back to your fourth year cub, to get you and fix everything" explained Remus._

 _"But you can't go back" said a frustrated Hermione, "That's impossible and even if it wasn't, Voldemort is finally dead. We can't go back"._

" _Trust us young lady" said the man. "Just because he is gone doesn't mean his ideas are. Things do not get better from here, we have a chance now to make sure it does. To many good souls were lost. We will give you back all this knowledge and explain everything but it must be now"._

" _Fred would be alive" whispered George with wide eyes and they nodded._

 _"You'll all be alive?" asked Harry hopefully._

 _They all smiled, even Severus. "Yes Harry" he said using the boy's first name for the first time._

 _He gave a hesitant nod to his friends, who mirrored him. Even Hermione, who was nibbling on her lip in a way that made him have to look away least he embarrass himself._

" _Do it"._

 _The man and woman stepped forward and their appearances began to change._

 _A line spit down their jaws until it split open showing sharp teeth, bat wings tore threw the back of their shirts. The man suddenly had a large scorpion tail, his eyes a blood red with the nose of a bull. Hoofs, sharp claws, and large sharp horns. Both had their hair shortened to the jaw line, blazing a brighter color._

 _The woman's nose took on an almost dog like quality, yet some how different. She had a long tail that whipped back and forth with spikes on it, she seemed to be able to move it like another limb. Her eyes also took on a blood red and she let out a giggle made up of different pitches. They also noticed small canine ears slightly above where her human ones had been._

 _All of this was a frightening sight yet the younger people were surprised to notice that none of them were scared, in fact they almost felted reassured._

" _See ya on the flip side" the woman said and the man laughed then suddenly everything went black._

########################################################################################################

Harry opened his eyes again and saw his friends doing the same.

Looking ahead he saw a very excited Sirius and Péine while the others watched them with wary and expectant expressions.

George and Fred looked pale. Luna lost the spaced out look in her eyes and seemed scarily focused. Neville looked confused but a bit empowered. Hermione was looking at Harry with sadness, and dare he say love, making his heart skip a beat.

He still felt like his fourteen year old self yet there was the definite presence of his seventeen year old mind.

It was a bit disconcerting but also made him feel powerful. He knew so much, been through so much. Going through his emotions and memories, which was a tad overwhelming, he locked eyes with his friends and saw the same determined look that was on his face.

The twins, missing the mischievous and joyful gleam in their eyes, were looking far more serious then he had ever seen them. While Neville no longer looked scared but much more sure of himself while Hermione and Luna looked tired but strong.

With one last nod to everyone he turned back to the adults. "Explain everything".

A/N: Hope you guys like it so far, the rest of the explanations in the next chapter. Review, ask, and suggest if you feel like it. Have an awesome day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. To **Vegasman59** : I totally get what you're saying about picking angels instead but they are demons for a reason and I promise to explain it later on and I think you'll like why I did what I did, I like your idea though and thanks for sharing. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The truth behind smoke and mirrors. (Part 2)

Eagla saw the nervous looks of the others as the smell of their fears reached his nose. Usually this would please him but seeing as these were his charges fear was the last thing they needed.

"Dumbasadoor and a few of the Weasleys' were drugging you" he told them and smirked at their gob smacked expressions.

The twins looked like they wanted to deny it but after seeing the evidence themselves they couldn't.

"That reminds me..." said Remus as he took some more cups from Severus and passed them around.

"And what-

Would this be-

Oh esteemed Professors?" finished Fred and George.

They seemed a bit more relaxed now though it did not go unnoticed that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder after seeing and confirming that one of them died.

"Flushing potion" answered Hermione.

They swallowed the potion and felt the déjà vu of their systems being cleansed.

"Why would they do this?" asked Harry in a small voice. Remus and Sirius sat on either side of him and hugged him.

"Control" answered Severus sadly. Harry looked at him flinching when he recalled the man dying from Nagini's bite.

"Where to start?" asked Sirius with an almost helpless expression towards Péine. She sent him a soft look before shaking herself and stood in front of the table.

"Ok short version. First off Sirius first met us when he went through the veil. We are guardian demons, how we came to be is a whole other story that we'll share another time if that's ok with everyone" she paused until they all affirmed her statement then continued. "After learning the truth and getting to know each other Remus joined us and then Severus. After these two" she pointed to Sirius and Severus who both acted unaffected but still had small colorings of the cheeks, "Made up, we explained what had happened and why".

She waited as the group processed this and tried not to smile at the look Sirius was sending her.

"Down Puppy" she said making him sputter and lightening the mood.

"We learned that Dumbass, uh I mean Dumbledore has been manipulating Harry's life since before he was born. Hell, he was pulling this shit when your parents were in school". This shocked the children who looked at the other adults in disbelief.

"That's how he got the perfect spy!" yelled Hermione and Péine nodded.

"And why Sirius couldn't take Harry after Voldemort attacked" came Luna's soft voice.

"And" said an angry Harry, "Why Sirius never got a trial, Dumbledore had the power to get one!" he finished with a shout.

He was pacing until Hermione jumped up and hugged him making him tense at first until he relaxed and returned it.

"And Mom and Ginny wanted Harry" said the twins.

"And Ron wanted Hermione" finished Neville.

"Loyalty potions, love potions, obliviation" listed Péine and the group paled with each word. "Love that should have bloomed was buried" she finished softly in her slight American accent.

Harry and Hermione locked eyes, realizing they were still in each others arms but decided nonverbally that it was nice so they stayed put.

The demons took turns with a little help from the three men to explain and expose every act by Albus and the Weasleys'. They assured them that Arthur and the other brothers were not in on the plot.

The only thing no one could be totally sure of was why Albus had done what he did.

Molly, Ron, and Ginny were easy enough. Ron was a jealous mean git. Ginny had been told her whole life that she was made for the great Harry Potter, not to mention the side affects of being possessed by Riddle with no professional help afterwards.

Molly was a whole other story.

Not only did she support Albus but also wanted the Potter money and decided the best way to do that was by making Harry her son in law, a smart woman for her Ronnikiens didn't hurt either. Harry looked heartbroken when his first meeting was revealed to have been a set up.

The twins admitted they thought it was weird how their mother had been yelling around all those muggles and asking where the platform was but had just wanted to hurry up and get on the train.

Plus they were used to tuning their mother out by now.

"So what do we do?" asked Neville and the adults all shared a look.

"Well" said Sirius with a wary expression before Péine put a hand on his shoulder. "We take out certain people" he plowed through when the others looked upset and Hermione went to protest, "Like Bellatrix and Greyback" this shut everyone up. "They have made their choices and need to be put down because they live to hurt others. Now, about the younger people and the ones who haven't yet done any thing".

"We can't kill people for what they may do-" started Hermione before Eagla interrupted.

"Dumbledore was all about second chances and forgiveness as well and look what happened. Sure the dark fell, eventually, after good people died because the light aimed to stun while the dark aimed to kill". He looked at them all, "If you are not prepared to kill for your loved ones, then you are not prepared for war. And you will ultimately lose".

As the heaviness of his words weighed on them Sirius decided to drive home the point. "We aren't saying to go around killing students", here Péine and Eagla muttered, "But you can no longer just turn the other cheek."

"Kill if you must" picked up the she demon. "And make your foes fear you. To win we must find a common ground between dark and light. Fortunately for you we are prepared and more than happy to do a majority of the dirty work, however you must be ready to do whatever it takes".

Hermione still looked hesitant so Severus asked, "Ms. Granger" and her eyes shot to his, "Between Greyback and Remus who would you choose to live?" She looked startled.

"Professor Lupin, of course".

"Hermione I plan on killing Greyback" Remus admitted "Not for revenge but justice for myself and all those he has hurt. Understand?"

She still didn't like it much but after everything she had been though, would be through, along with their their sound argument, she had to agree.

"Good" said Eagla clapping his hands. "Now the necklaces you wear are based on our blood. You are safe from mind control and love potions. They allow us to find and get to you, no matter what" the teens stared at the jewels in shock and awe.

"Yeah it's amazing huh" said Sirius but by the way he was checking Péine out Harry believed his godfather was taking about something else entirely.

"I know this seems sudden and insane, which it is, but we need to set up a marriage contract between Harry and Hermione and have them perform the soul mates bond" Péine said with an easy smile making the whole rooms jaws drop.

"Don't look at me like that, you" she pointed at the men, "Knew this would happen and you" she pointed at the teens "Need to be protected".

"What does that mean Alexandra?" asked Luna making Péine flinch. "Oh I guess you only go by Péine now, I apologize" she corrected and the blue haired beauty smiled appreciatively.

"Wha-" started Sirius but one glance showed everyone that this would be covered in the talk about her past some other day.

"Anyway, if we do this now not only will you two finally finish your bonds as soul mates, you started by getting to know each other, but also you would be free of the magically binding marriages set up by Dumbly and the walking howler".

This gave the two teens pause. They were told that the marriage contract that Molly and Albus had set up would have made them bound to the family and basically taken their rights and free will away.

"Harry" Hermione said quietly. "I know I'm not pretty like Cho or-" Harry cut her off.

"No Hermione, you are the most beautiful person I have every met, inside and out" he told her and after slight hesitation took her hands in his. "I-I'm not used to a lot of positive contact" he confided and the adults tried to keep their faces neutral despite their anger. "But I would like to do this, if you want. I know it will be hard and I might mess up but-".

He was silenced by Hermione gently pressing her lips against his which he returned after a moment.

"Oh Harry" she said "This will be new and difficult for us both. Neither of us have a lot of experience with this sort of thing but I'm sure if we promise to talk everything out and not assume things, we can make this work".

"Yeah, plus you have us to help pup" promised Sirius.

"I know you won't like it but we will be having a chat with those Dursleys" said Remus and Harry opened his mouth to protest.

Yet, seeing how upset they all were he only said, "Well…don't kill them".

He ignored Sirius' muttering of "We'll see".

"After that" Péine picked back up, "I will go to school with you and Sirius. You will be moved to our own location since the tournament will unwittingly name you as not only an adult but a contender from a separate school and we can use that to our advantage". She saw their worried looks towards the handsome dark haired wizard and continued.

"Don't worry, we are older than the ministry, hell I'm almost as old as this school but that's neither here nor there. No one can touch him while he's with me." He beamed at her making her wink. "Then we will start recruiting others while the boys deal with the filth". Harry could only guess that they meant his relatives and the death eaters.

"I'll help you with the tournament, we'll talk to the goblins, elves, merfolk, centaurs and so on. We need Voldemort resurrected so we you can finish him after we gather the soul pieces. Then we can snatch the rat and Sirius will be cleared in your government as well. We'll deal with the dark dork and beardy and then enjoy the rest of our lives. Any questions?" she finished and they were all stunned again.

"Good, now the ritual" Péine said and Eagla nodded directing Severus stood between the teens as Eagla stood by Hermione and Péine by Harry.

They began chanting in an odd tongue and a white light circled the five.

"I love you" Harry suddenly said and Hermione returned the sentiment making the light pulse and wrap around their hands.

Finally as the light disappeared they saw new Celtic tattoos on their ring fingers.

"This is good enough for the world but I'm sure a ring would be appreciated" Eagla said with a wink.

Harry stuttered "Of course" making Hermione smile.

"So" Fred and George began "You want us;

To go against our mother,

baby brother, and sister.

Go head to head with the great

and powerful Albus Dumbledore.

And finally bring down Voldemort

and all his death eaters?" they finished, their mischievous smiles on full blast.

"Yes" Péine said simply before cutting off their laughter by turning to Remus and Sirius. "Padfoot, Moony perhaps you should help these young men" and the twins were suddenly on their knees bowing.

"We aren't worthy" they chanted and the marauders smirked.

"Great, just what Black needed...a bigger head" said Severus.

Harry asked "Wait, I thought you hated each other?"

"Yes well" Severus started and a blush touched his cheek while Remus smothered another chuckle and Sirius rubbed the back of his neck.

"I gave them all a what for, these two for being bullies, and this one for being bitter. I let them duke it out until they got tired then made them talk it out" Péine stated proudly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, hell even Hermione giggled.

"So" said Neville sitting up straight and smiling at them all. "When do we start?" asked the once shy boy. He now gave off the image of his older more confident self.

"Yes when?" asked an excited Luna and the adults looked around again.

Péine smirked at everyone and strolled up to the teens with Sirius a step behind, of course it wasn't so he could check out her ass. His smile was purely due to his sunny personality.

"We need to get rid of Sev's mark" she said and Severus went up to her with a curious expression as he exposed his dark mark.

A knife popped out of her sleeve with ease and Péine sliced the mark right off of his arm with an expert hand. Healing it a second later giving him no real time to react.

Severus stared in shock at his re-growing flesh while everyone, besides Eagla, let out a little shriek. "Did you have to cut it?" asked Remus with a green tint to his complexion.

How his best friend was still able to hold the look of want, barely flinching at the woman's actions, would always be a mystery to him. Remus considered her a friend, even pack, but that was intense.

"Well yeah" she said like it was the most obvious thing. "There's no spell or anything to get rid of it. Plus, I'm the demon master of pain, I literally am the embodiment of pain. I made it as quick as I could." She saw all of their incredulous expressions, besides Eagla and Sirius, information which she stored for later.

"What? I'm a demon, it's what I do. Not like I go around farting rainbows, geez!"

This made the room laugh, from the comment and the whole crazy situation.

"Shall we go stir up some trouble?" asked Sirius holding his arm out for Péine who giggled.

"We shall".

They went out first followed by Harry and Hermione, then twins, next was Remus, then Neville and Luna, with Severus and Eagla coming up in the rear, for safety reasons.

"This is going to be loud isn't it?" asked Severus chuckling when his comrade replied.

"Oh most definitely".

A/N: So their was this chapter. I know it seemed like they fell into acceptance and their selves quickly but I assure you that they will have their moments. They are still between 14 and 16 and will act like so but their older selves will still be their and help them as well. Plus they know what they have been told is the truth though they are still in shock, wait till they are faced with the objects of their betrayal. It won't always be smooth riding but the demons aren't one to dally so that's why they were so straight forward. More jokes and bluntness to come, like I said this is my story for my rants and what not so it had to explain things in the beginning, more details will come later though. Anyway review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: A big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys rock! Enjoy.

Chapter 3: That's what I call making an entrance.

The odd group made their way to the great hall for breakfast. Most students ran screaming or stopped to stare when they came face to face with the mass murderer Sirius Black casually walking the halls. The fact that Harry was following him smiling only made people confused and on edge.

Harry couldn't believe everything that had happened to him in the last few hours. The biggest thing being his soul bond to Hermione.

He thought it would be awkward at first but after the ceremony he could almost feel her presence in his head and heart, it was amazing. The love she felt for him was enormous and still growing. He could also feel her insecurities, and though he knew he had his own issues, he was determined to show her just how much she meant to him. Hell, he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her. Whether it was the past, present, or future, Harry would always need Hermione by his side.

Then there was his godfather and uncle.

After having to watch and live through his future self's memories of not only Sirius' death but also Remus, Tonks, Fred, Cedric, and Severus' he was more then willing to grasp this new opportunity with both hands.

Geez, just thinking of Snape as Severus and an ally was crazy. If someone had told him this was how his morning was going to go he would have had them committed to Saint Mungos.

Now he had; his godfather, his honorary uncle, a girlfriend, his real friends, guardians, and a new friend in Severus. Not to mention the future knowledge that would definitely give them a leg up.

Unfortunately, not everything was positive.

He also learned of all the lies and manipulations throughout his life that was mastered by his once beloved headmaster. A man he had looked up to and placed all his faith in.

A man he would have, and apparently did, put so much faith in that he would run around the country to find horcruxs with no real leads. Putting himself and everyone else's lives at risk just on the word of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

How one man could influence so many people and then let them down so greatly was mind blowing. He had a lot to answer for and Harry, though a bit anxious, decided he would be the one to do the job.

Of course he doubted the order would let him do it alone.

He wondered how Ron would act when he realized that not only were Harry and Hermione technically married but that they had formed a new group that wanted nothing to do with him.

Even the twins were spitting mutiny at their little brother.

He knew it would probably take him and Hermione a while for the extent of the betrayal to sink in. They had been friends with Ron for almost four years now but seeing as this was supposed to be the year of the red head's public treachery, he supposed he had better accept it.

Though for someone like Harry, having to get rid of his first friend was not an easy task. Perhaps if Ron saw he wasn't a cheater then he wouldn't turn his back on them and could become a real friend. Even while thinking this Harry knew it was doubtful.

Eagla said he didn't start helping Albus and Molly until after his half assed apology when Harry had already beaten a dragon. The plan for Hermione to become his wasn't until the ball where his eyes seemed to be open to just how pretty she really was.

Harry would have to wait and see, though this didn't mean he'd be blind to what was really happening.

Neville and Luna still appeared a bit shocked as well seeing as they now had not only friends, but people who seemed to truly care for them besides their families. This was a whole new experience. They grew up so alone, like Harry and Hermione, but it seemed that these adults, with the help of Fred and George, were setting out to change that.

Definitely a new but welcomed experience.

The twins were laughing and joking but their eyes had taken on a more calculating gleam. Because the old whisker wanker with too many names had held all his cards close to his chest so many innocent and good people had been affected. Not only their group but all of the people sent to Azkaban under Umbridege's power. This was unacceptable to the two pranksters seeing as they led their lives bringing joy to those around them.

Plus, George was unforgiving of the fact that Fred was killed and Fred of the fact that George had to live without him. Twins are two halves of a soul, everyone knew that.

Remus was musing his luck as of late.

He had been heartbroken when he had learned of his wife's death, seconds after his own, and his son becoming an orphan. Before he had much time to wallow he was suddenly faced with his best friend Sirius and two strangers.

After introductions had been given he had gotten the summarized version of what had happened to his cub Harry. The old man had messed with his pack and Remus had half a mind to meet him on a full moon and introduce him to Mooney.

Severus was another surprise. His dower classmate had NOT been happy to be stuck with them and it resulted in him and Padfoot getting into a long fist fight.

Finally they had tired out and Péine had sat them all down giving them a lashing that would have made Molly Weasley envious.

########################################################################################################

" _You have no right to talk Sirius Black" she had yelled not giving them a chance to argue back. "You were nothing but a school yard bully. You looked at Severus and only saw the bad you thought was in yourself taking it out on him. He had his own issues and you only made it worse."_

 _Remus had never seen his friend look so heartbroken._

" _But" she had continued and sat by the hopeful yet teary eyed animagus. "You are a good man. You aren't evil. You love your godson and have tried to be as good as you could. You changed, but you need to apologize"._

 _Sirius looked properly chastised and turned to a sneering Snape. "I do apologize Snape. Severus. I just didn't want to be like my family, like what happened to Regulus"._

 _"Your brother Sirius turned against Voldemort towards the end" said Eagla quietly shocking the man speechless._

" _Well Black as heart warming as that-" Severus was cut off by a still fuming Péine._

" _Oh no you don't mister man!" Snape looked affronted but the demon continued, "You let their actions and the old man's inactions shape you. Yes, they were wrong but you still had a choice. You became bitter and a bully to your students." She continued speaking over him, "You may have had a role to fill but you enjoyed it just too much. I am sorry to say but you and Lily were never meant to be. To love someone is to put their happiness before yours, even if they choose someone else."_

 _Here they all froze. Péine felt a bit bad but it had to be done._

" _But you also, in your own grouchy way, tried your best to protect the children and people around you. You were all used just like the children. Pawns in a senile man's chess game"._

 _########################################################################################################_

After that everyone had calmed down and listened as the truth was unveiled. They had to wait almost two weeks to get to Harry and Hermione. Eagla kept putting a small dose of fear in them whenever they almost gave into the potions and married Ginny and Ron.

They had all surprisingly grown very close and he couldn't be more grateful.

Eagla and Severus had told him that when Tonks starts to show him affection to embrace it this time, advice he was going to take to heart.

Speaking of romances he noticed how smitten Sirius was with Péine, and though she seemed a bit resistant, he saw she returned his feelings. He couldn't wait to see how the old dog would woo her.

They made it to the great doors and Sirius was practically bouncing before he let a neutral expression mask his face. Péine looked back at them all and wiggled her eyebrows, "Follow the leader kiddies".

The Hall went deathly still as the group walked in, the adults looking bold as brass. The teaching staff seemed frozen.

Not even acknowledging the head table they all walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat down, filling plates as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Ms. Lovegood here" Severus' voice rang out for all to hear. "Is now under our protection. I expect all of her things to be returned to her in perfect condition before the day is up" he finished up with a sip from his cup.

For the house of the smart these girls proved themselves to be quite the little idiots.

"We didn't take anything Professor" stuttered Cho, eyes darting from Professor Snape to Sirius Black.

"Yeah, what kind of lies is Looney telling?" asked Marietta Edgecombe as she reached towards the blonde's plate.

Whatever she had hoped to accomplish would never be known as her path was blocked by a fast spiked tail just a centimeter away from her fingers.

"Damn, I missed" Péine muttered.

"I won't" Eagla promised, his own scorpion tail hovered above his head ready to strike.

"Excuse me" came the voice of the headmaster in a angry tone, but that's as far as he got seeing as Harry's anger over the girls' treatment of the little blonde and actually seeing the headmaster after learning everything boiled over.

"No you see here, they were protecting Luna. More than you've done" he spat and the look on Albus' face was priceless, especially when he caught sight of a healthy and well dressed Black sitting here for everyone to see.

If that wasn't bad enough Severus seemed to mixed up with these beings who dared come in here and wreck havoc in his school.

"Harry my boy, I simply can not allow strangers to come in and threaten the students. Also with Sirius here the Ministry is sure to be contacted" he said in a grandfatherly voice which was ruined when the new group scoffed.

"Mr. Dumbasadoor" Eagla said standing letting his Lord rings be displayed as he gripped his cane and his tail went away. He gave off the aura of power and class.

"It's Headmaster Dumbledore" Albus replied with and air of self importance.

"Headmaster Dumbass" Péine interrupted allowing Eagla to continue.

"This group is now under the protection of the Guardian Demons of Pain and Fear, also the Order of GSD. We have every right to demand retribution for our charges, and the Ministry stands no chance seeing as we predate them and they know not to mess with us".

They all relished in the fact that at the end of Eagla's speech Albus' face had drained of all color.

No mortals had been protected by demons in over two hundred years. This was definitely not in his plan and had to be stopped for the greater good.

"Well I'm sure we can work this out if you'd just step into my office".

"No time sir" he was interrupted again, something he was not used to, this time by Remus.

"We have business to attend to, Ms. Péine will be staying the students while Mr. Eagla escorts Sirius and I. Until then, children, Péine, Severus".

With that the group said goodbyes, not paying attention to the headmaster who was getting angrier by the second.

"Harry" he tried again. "I need to speak with you, this is an urgent matter we must take care of now".

"I'm sorry Headmaster we are quite busy, perhaps another time" Hermione answered for him as the others stood and she took Harry's hand.

"What the hell!?" came a shout from the Gryffindor table as Ron Weasley stood, his face turning redder then his hair.

Ginny, the twins noticed, was silent though the glare she sent to the bushy haired girl screamed death.

"Now see here" came the Scottish tone of Professor McGonagall. They faced her with curious expressions before Severus stepped forward.

"No need Minerva, I will handle this" he said and Albus almost smiled.

When he saw his spy sit down with the group and defend the Lovegood girl he was afraid that he had lost him but it seemed that was not the case. It wouldn't do well for Harry to get too independent, he needed the boy under his control for the greater good.

With the other schools coming the next day and the Triwizard tournament coming he had enough on his plate without having to worry about the boy.

"Shall we?" asked the dark potions master with a sweep of his arm and there were gasps, and maybe even a few surprised screams, when he smiled at the group.

"Severus?" Albus asked slack jawed.

"Don't worry Professor, I am making sure they make it to class on time. Good day".

With that the unlikely group walked out of the room, the blue haired chit having the nerve to send him a little wave.

No this was not good at all, if Sirius was free he could take Harry and everything would fall apart. He needed to convince Black to hide…Hmm maybe an anonymous call to Cornelius was in order. It completely slipped his mind that they had mentioned a new order.

Little did the old puppeteer know, it was already too late.

A/N: I hope you liked it. More confrontations to come and the story will move forward. Next chapter, the ministry shows up, angry red heads, and the names come out of the goblet of fire with a little surprise. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: (OK big note this time, stay with me) Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed like **Vegasman59, jkarr, irishblue69** to name a few. To answer **Descew MiCrose,** thank you so much. Yes I know it seems odd for demons to protect people but there is a reason and it will be explained in great detail later on a few chapters from here. There will also be more interactions with them seeing as Péine will be with Sirius, just trying to show how Harry is handling everything first. The main character focus will be going between Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Péine all through out the story. Lastly to guest 1 thank you for pointing the wording out for me, I fixed it. Guest 2 I am so glad you like it and I totally agree, strangers are the least of Albus' problems and I might have to use that, which I'll put you up in the A/N again, so look out for that. Enjoy!

Pairings

Harry/Hermione

Sirius/Péine

Neville/Luna

More may come.

Chapter 4: New allies and old enemies.

Harry sat next to Hermione and Neville in their potions classroom waiting for class to start.

Péine had perched herself on Severus' desk and they were whispering and snickering, a worrisome sight.

The teens were a bit excited because Severus had pointed out that him no longer having the dark mark meant he was also no longer a spy. He was not only free from both of his masters but he also didn't have to be nice to the dunderheads who were used to getting away with stuff.

This was set to be an interesting period.

"Harry, what the hell?" asked Ron as he stomped towards them and crossed his arms as if waiting for an explanation.

They saw Péine stiffen but Harry shook his head, he wanted to give Ron a chance. "What do you mean Ron?" he asked calmly making Ron's ears turn red. A clear sign of his impending tantrum.

"What was that this morning? And why were you holding hands with Hermione? And that's my seat" he glared at Neville expecting the timid boy to move. Instead he got a raised brow as the boy turned to his friends who looked angry at the red head.

"Ronald you can't just demand Neville move, he's our friend too" Hermione snapped at him before Harry put his arm hesitantly around her shoulders and she relaxed and leaned into him.

"I'm your best mate and you can't date Hermione" Ron finally spat.

To say Harry was pissed was like saying Hagrid was simply tall. Who did Ron think he was?

"She's my girlfriend, Ron. As our friend you should be happy for us" he said with his chin up and hard eyes.

"But she-!" he seemed almost to angry to speak, "She's Herms who would want to?!"

Hermione looked close to tears so Harry jumped up, "I want her Ron, look at her. She's beautiful, smart, and the most amazing person I know. And- And she's my wife." He finished showing Ron his wedding finger with the evidential tattoo.

Neville was also standing as a back up for Harry with Hermione offering silent support. Said girl had a small smile on her face as she wiped her eyes, upset with their friend but ecstatic with Harry's declaration. She heard gasps and squeals behind her and turned back to see her room mates Lavender and Parvati almost vibrating in excitement and knew they'd be asking for details soon. She felt oddly ok with this seeing as she'd be able to publicly declare Harry as her husband.

This made her blush and turn back to the boys.

"You-" Ron was cut off by Professor Snape's voice making him spin around. Snape may have been talking, and the teacher was intimidating in his own right, but the woman next to him who Ron ogled, was much more frightening when he finally looked at her face.

She was baring her teeth at him. Her deadly looking canines that seemed to promise pain and destruction.

The few brain cells that the red head possessed told him to run and to do it fast.

"Mr. Weasley" came the drawl of Snape, "Perhaps you can see it in your benefit to stop bothering students who actually came to learn and find a seat" he finished with a sneer.

Sniggers from the class had him scuttling to go sit by Dean and Seamus who seemed more interested in the unknown woman than their room mate getting told off by their feared professor.

Malfoy smirked from his seat and sent a superior look at the Weasel until he turned to Saint Potter and his table. Fighting among the lions was always good news in his book. He couldn't wait to see what Snape had in store for Potty and the mudblood today. Longbottom sitting next to them was like the squib painting a target sign on his forehead.

"Now that I have every ones attention" he said while Péine sat back on his desk Indian style, arms balanced on the knees with hands under her chin. The picture of innocent fascination. Severus stifled a snort.

"Excuse me Professor" came the whiny voice of Pansy Parkinson. She was looking between her obsession, err boyfriend, Draco Malfoy and the lady up front. She didn't like the interested smirk he was sending the woman.

"Yes" he drawled with a raised brow.

"Who is that woman?" she sneered and to the classes shock, he answered crossly.

"Not that it's any of your business but she is Ms. Péine and is here for Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, and myself".

The students didn't know what was more outrageous.

Snape seeming short with a member of his own house, grouping himself together with a bunch of Gryffindors', or the fact that he called Hermione Granger Mrs. Potter. Though from their blushing and smiling faces it was obviously true.

Chatter took over the room before Snape demanded silence and they focused forward again.

"So she's friends with the mudblood and-"

Draco was cut off when Péine suddenly disappeared in a ball of smoke only to reappear right in front of him causing him to release a feminine shriek.

"That word is unacceptable blondie" she said with a smile that was anything but friendly, "So shut your mouth before I do it for you, ok? Super" she finished.

"How dare you! When my father hears about this-" she leaned in closely and let her eyes bleed red.

"When your death munching daddy hears about this he'll do the same thing he does for your false lord. Beg on his knees for mercy" she finished before skipping back to Severus.

Before Draco could open his mouth again Snape cut in, "Mr. Malfoy you will stop this childish behavior at once".

The blonde was speechless, what has the world come too! His head of house always took his side!

"Oh and 20 points from Slytherin for the use of the word mudblood" he continued smoothly and went on with his lesson.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville looked up towards their new pal and she winked at them. They covered their mouths to trap in their laughs.

An interesting class indeed.

#######################################################################################################

Walking to Gringotts was an adventure all on it's own.

Many people screamed and ran from Sirius and a few even tried to curse him before Eagla would catch it and throw it back like a casual game of ball.

Demons had very different magic than witches and wizards. No wands or words needed, it was all about intent. He was able to grab spells like they were nothing. What most people didn't know was that to become a guardian demon you had to basically have been wronged in your mortal life causing you to hang between life and death.

They needed less sleep, ate raw meats, and couldn't age past when they were turned. They could have children if they found their mates who would also stop ageing, though their children would eventually age. This means that things like the killing curse had no real affect on them.

A point they loved to rub in mortals faces.

Someone had called the aurors who were luckily led by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lucky for the aurors seeing as one hot head named Dawlish tried to attack even after Eagla had identified himself and that the men with him were his charges.

"Dawlish you idiot, do you want to forfeit your life!" Kingsley yelled making the other man stand down.

"I apologize" the tall black man bowed his head to them and Eagla returned the gesture.

"Of course Auror Shacklebolt. Thank you for your assistance. If you could pass the word I'd be very grateful" he said politely while Sirius and Remus imitated him.

"Of course, good day Mr. Eagla" and with that he apparated away, a sour faced Dawlish a few seconds behind.

Finally they made it to the bank and all three spotted the goblin Griphook, the would be traitor.

Sirius growled and Remus had to put his hand on his shoulder, "Not now Padfoot" he said and Eagla agreed.

"We will speak to King Ragnuk. We can deal with everything after we explain the situation to him."

Sirius finally calmed down as they approached a teller.

Now usually the goblins would ignore humans until they started to get anxious and then finally acknowledge them.

This was not like normal circumstances.

Almost all beings, even some humans, can instantly identify a demon. Seeing as Eagla was a master demon the power poured off of him in frightening waves.

It was as if he was waving a flag and wearing a t-shirt that said 'Don't fuck with me'. Something that was hard to ignore.

"Hello" the creature practically squeaked.

"Noble goblin, I seek council with your mighty leader King Ragnuk" he said letting his usual chilling smile grace his face and sending the goblin running to comply.

"Follow me please" he said and led the men down a narrow hallway until they reached two stone doors. "Wait here please" and he hurried inside.

The doors opened once more and Eagla led the two nervous marauders into a large room with guard goblins and Ragnuk sitting high above.

"Master demon" his gruff voice boomed, "What do you seek from my people this day?"

"Your highness" Eagla replied respectfully, "We bring news that affects all beings. News and we ask for you to become our comrades in arms". This generated whispers all around the room until Ragnuk silenced them all with a glare.

"Speak now Master demon and we shall see". Eagla smiled and turned to his friends.

"Let us begin" with that Sirius stepped forward and began their tale.

#######################################################################################################

Back at Hogwarts the younger members of the order were one step away from snapping.

Everywhere they went they were stared at more than usual. Talked about more than usual. And just stood out more than usual.

Hermione couldn't wait for the next day when hopefully the two foreign schools would take some of the attention off of them. She was happy with her new relationship status and friends but she wasn't very comfortable with the attention and she knew her friends weren't either.

Well, Péine didn't seem to care to much but she seemed to be amused by most things given her ever present little laughs, though that may have to do with her animagus form.

She told them she was a hyena and Eagla was a bull. Though when they became demons their forms merged with their demonic ones and, well they all remembered seeing the results.

Hermione was surprised however, when the giggles didn't annoy her like it did when her dorm mates did it. Maybe it was because as the day went on they got to know the blue haired beauty and found she was quite funny and simply embraced them as they were.

She still flinched when Luna would slip up and call her Alexandra which only flamed the brunette's curiosity. Only her older self's control and the promise of a full discloser kept her from pushing for information.

Another shock was when Filch and Mrs. Norris were polite to them in the halls.

Would wonders never cease.

Sirius gave Harry the two-way mirror earlier that day and had just called to confirm that both their meeting went well and that Eagla had picked up their future accommodations. They'd set up and move in after the naming of the champions.

Péine was a bit bummed that they wouldn't be coming back that night but agreed that they should sleep somewhere unknown.

Sirius of course flirted shamelessly while Remus teased them both.

Eagla would speak to Madam Bones and then Luna's father before the night was over so Mr. Lovegood could print the truth and clear things up. This would ensure that everyone knew they were off limits.

Not to mention that they still had so much to do before the tournament, like get everyone's parents and guardians to a safe location. They also had to speak to more magical creatures and future recruitments.

Luna, Péine, and Hermione were also excited about catching a certain beetle.

The twins had immediately started planning their future products that would help their team. Sirius gave them the money so they could still open their shop some day. But they also planned a few tricks for their short tempered brother along with some nasty Ravenclaws.

Harry and Neville called dibs on little Malfoy.

They didn't feel to bad about getting revenge since it hadn't escalated to actually hurting or killing someone…yet.

"Call Dobby and Winky Harry" Luna said suddenly.

"No, we can't enslave them it's wrong they need to be free!" Hermione started to get worked up before Neville tried to calm her.

"Hermione most elves don't want to be free, they just want to go to a good family".

"Exactly they need to…" she trailed off when his wording filtered through her mind.

"But they WANT a good family" Fred stressed the word from his and George's position on the floor as the others sat on the Gryffindor couch. Their leather clad protector was hidden somewhere where she could see the whole room.

"If you take away their right to be with a family then you take away their choices, then they still wouldn't have any rights" Neville said kindly and they all saw her shoulders drop.

"I just wanted to help" she said in a shaky voice and Harry, the smart boy that he was, took that as another cue to comfort his wife.

Taking her hands and bringing her into his side he said softly, " We know love, and you can help by making them the best treated elves in all of Britain".

With a sigh she nodded and a second later Dobby appeared before them.

"Hello great Mr. Harry Potter sir!" he said bouncing on his feet.

Harry smiled at his little friend who then bowed, to their slight surprise, to the corner where Péine was keeping look out.

"Dobby" Hermione called bringing his attention back to them. "Would you and Winky like to be bonded to us?" she asked gesturing to Harry and herself.

They didn't know elves could dance but Dobby was definitely shaking it.

"Oh yes Harry Potter's Mrs. Her-mine-ony" he squealed and a tipsy Winky popped in.

"Yous is wanting Winky?" she asked with hope and sadness in her huge tennis ball eyes. "But, but Winky is being a bad elf!" she hiccupped.

"No Winky you're a good elf and we'd love to be your new masters, if you'll have us" Harry smiled at her and she threw herself on his leg bursting out in tears.

"Oh yes Mr. Harry potter sir, please!"

With a few phrases later the new couple found themselves bonded and agreeing terms with their new elves.

Winky didn't want anything at first but when Péine made it seem like her new masters would be insulted if they both didn't have fine uniforms and take care of themselves, she relented.

Winky was after all, a very good elf.

As the order laid down to sleep that night, Péine patrolling; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Severus' quarters, and Eagla guarding Sirius and Remus in their secret though soon to be not so secret home, everyone wondered if things would calm down tomorrow.

Unintentionally, everyone shared the same thought.

Not a chance in hell.

A/N: There it is hope you like it, next chapter the other schools, the minister, and bitch slaps all around. Also I know I didn't put any marks to show thoughts because I thought having it in the same sentence worked just as well, does it? Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have an awesome day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I went back and fixed some lay out problems so I hope that looks better. However sometimes I will have to have two people talking in the same paragraph like if they are being interrupted and I want it in the same sentence, I hope you understand. Albus/Molly/Ron and pretty much everyone bashing galore in this one. Also I think it's time for that demon explanation I promised. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Memories of mortals.

The next day actually did take some of the schools attention away from the group, attention that older individuals were more than happy to give them.

Honestly, when the rest of the order returned to Hogwarts on their way to breakfast it was not a question of if someone was waiting for them but more who.

Eagla was smiling a bit smugly which was contributed to that mornings rush prints of the Quibbler.

###################################################################################################

 **Sirius Black innocent and Demon Blessed**

By: Xenophilius Lovegood

This Morning the Quibbler was visited by one Mr. M. Eagla, Master Demon of Fear. Needless to say after listening to his story I was shocked and outraged at the Ministry for such a grave injustice. After being allowed to view memories this reporter found that one Sirius Orion Black is in fact innocent of all accused crimes and never even received a trial.

That is right, he NEVER received a trial. They simply tossed a member of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, who again is innocent, into the living hell know as Azkaban. While the real traitor, Peter Pettigrew, ran off in his rat animagus form.

Again Peter Pettigrew is alive and an unregistered rat animagus.

The Fates seemed especially upset about these disgusting miscarriages of the law and decided to do something about it. Lord Black is now under the protection of two Master Demons along with a new order founded by him, long term friend Remus Lupin, and associate Severus Snape. This new order is called, and I quote Mr. Eagla, "The Order Of Getting Shit Done".

When asked why they had chosen this particular name he simply replied "Because it states what we do".

He has disclosed a list of the people who are under direct care of him and a Ms. A. Péine, the Master Demon of Pain. He asked that we share it so that hopeful the word will get around and people can avoid making a mistake by attacking any of the following people.

Demon Protected:

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Harry and Hermione Potter

Luna Lovegood

Fred and George Weasley

Neville Longbottom

And finally Severus Snape.

This writer is more than grateful that his daughter is included in this group as everyone knows that if someone were to attack a person who is demon blessed that they don't have long to live. The Quibbler would also like to offer a congratulations to the newly wed soulmates Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Hermione Potter nee Granger.

For a statement from potion master Severus Snape see pg.2. For more information on Sirius Black see…

#####################################################################################################

Luna was humming happily to herself while holding Neville's hand, pleased that the article was out and that Eagla had assured her that her father had been moved.

Neville's Gran wasn't too happy but complied and Hermione's parents were confused and wanted to speak with her.

Finally, after promising that they would bring Hermione as soon as possible, her parents relented and were now safely tucked away with the other adults. Last Eagla saw they were being given lessons by Mrs. Longbottom.

The twins sent a letter to their father and two eldest brothers telling them to read the paper and describing their youngest brother's latest transgressions.

"We might as well get it over with" sighed Remus before he smirked at Sirius and Péine who were holding hands.

He then turned to the new Potters and almost laughed at Harry's face.

He was smiling and blushing so much he reminded the werewolf of James their seventh year when he had finally gotten Lily to go out with him.

He couldn't wait until he was introduced to Nymphadora again, if it didn't happen soon he'd have to take matters into his own hands.

He missed his wife.

Once again the Great Hall went silent when the group walked in though it didn't last long.

Minister Fudge was there with about ten aurors, the idiot even had two Dementors in a corner.

Three things happened in a matter of seconds that had devastating and epic effects.

Fudge shouted abuse at the group while demanding they take in Black dead or alive and the aurors stepped forward to comply, so Péine quickly changed into her demonic form and roared.

Now that sound was frightening on its own but given the fact that each man who had stepped forward fell to the ground screaming as they felt a pain worse than the cruciatus curse, it became down right terrifying.

The same woman yelled out to the shaking minister and horrified headmaster.

"If you even think of touching my mate I won't hesitate to rip out your eyes and piss on your brains!"

Eagla took that time to face the approaching Dementors and let out a roar of his own.

No one had ever seen a Dementor scream and cower until that day.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a stern voice demanded.

Just coming through the doors was a short witch with a tight bun and a monocle, director of the DMLE Amelia Bones.

"These men were attempting to arrest a man under demon protection" Severus explained in his usual drawl as if he was bored with the whole situation.

They'd keep the news of Péine calling Sirius her mate for later.

"You did what?" she said in a deadly voice with hard and narrowed eyes pointed at the still shaking Fudge.

"Master demon" she tried to get Péine's attention but the woman's soul concentration was on keeping Sirius safe. Her blue hair now basically just a rampant flame around her face as a sure sign of being ready for battle.

"Love" Sirius said softly and suddenly she was human and running her hands over his person to check him for injuries.

His cheeky smile told everyone that he didn't mind in the slightest. Though the awed look in his eyes had intensified ten fold.

Did she say they were mates? So she felt what he did, this need to be near her since their first meeting? Yes!

"We mean your charges no harm" Amelia said in a calm and respectful tone.

Péine looked at her and nodded after a moment though she didn't move away from the smiling marauder. The men on the ground stopped withering in pain and noticed that there wasn't any lasting affects like the cruciatus curse and, while they were technically fine, they were not very happy.

Any thought of retribution vanished when they suddenly felt terrified, to afraid to even move.

One (cough, Dawlish, cough) might have urinated from the sheer feeling of it all.

"Let that be a taste of what I can do" Eagla said with a curl of his lip.

"Young lady!" Dumbledore tried to bluster as he was still focused on Péine.

These creatures were obviously evil and had to be taken care of. It wouldn't do to have them come in and corrupt Harry away from him.

"You can not simply come in here and torture people just because it suits your fancy!" he finished with reverence.

"Really?" Hermione said with an unbelievable expression and Neville took over for her.

"So she can't stop people who are after an innocent man, but you can repeatedly bring all kinds of dangers to the school?"

"Mr. Longbottom I don't know what you mean" he tried to placate the boy before too much was said and people learned the truth.

"Well let's see" started George as he and Fred continued in their usual back and forth way of speaking.

"There was a three headed dog-

And Voldemort possessing Professor Quirrell before Harry had to stop him.

Then a Basilisk roaming the school, which Harry also stopped-

And we're sure you never reinstated Hagrid so he could get a new wand.

Also giant spiders,-

Remember that Ronnikiens,-

Not to mention Dementors every where.

And so much more!" (1) They finished together, they had almost slipped up and mentioned the polyjuiced Barty Crouch Jr. who was due to show up that night when the other schools made an entrance at dinner.

Not to mention the human sized toad named Umbridge.

"What?!" screeched Bones, she had come here because Shacklebolt had warned her of what had happened yesterday and she wanted to hear Lord Black's claims of innocence.

If it was true then it was her job to find out and set things right.

Now she was learning disturbing things that seemed to not only happened right under Dumbledore's crooked nose but from the glares being sent his way, may had even be orchestrated by the man himself.

The fact that this man was in charge of children, her niece Susan being one out of hundreds, was a frightening thought at the moment. She needed to figure out what was happening.

"Amelia I want these-these things taken in with Black. They attacked my aurors and need to be punished" Fudge demanded.

Amelia heard Kingsley sigh from beside her and felt a small amount of joy when speaking to the pompous windbag in the green bowler.

"I am sorry Minister but you know just as well as I that there are strict laws when dealing with demons. They were well within their rights. Now" she continued turning away from the now purple faced man. "I am here to investigate the alleged crimes against Lord Black and the question of his innocence".

"Perhaps we should do this in private" suggested Harry and they all nodded before following him and Hermione.

As they began to file out a sudden scream from the Gryffindor table had everyone spin back around, Amelia had her wand at the ready.

It seemed the twins had used that moment to extract the first prank of many on their brother.

A bunch of rubber spiders popped out of the sausage he had just stabbed his fork into making the young boy scream and fall back.

When his housemates went to check on him they saw he had fainted…and was still chewing.

Amelia blinked and lowered her wand. This place was a mad house.

As they swept through the halls Harry realized they had an unwanted tag along. Stopping he turned to Director Bones.

"Madam Bones, is there a reason we need the Headmaster?" he asked and Amelia raised a brow.

"No Mr. Potter but I didn't think you'd have a problem with him coming".

"We do" he stated simply.

"His head is all full of Umgublar Slashkilter, now that I think about it so is the Ministers" came the dreamy voice of Luna as she looked at Amelia with concern.

"Um of course" she said not sure what the girl was talking about but not wanting to hurt her feelings.

If these people didn't trust Albus then there was obviously a good reason. A reason she planned on finding out. "Headmaster your presence is neither wanted nor needed" she informed him.

"Now Amelia" he said in a voice reserved for a child, which earned him no points.

"I am in fact Mr. Potter's magical guardian seeing as Sirius is unavailable-"

"I am more than available and fully support Harry's choice in both dismissing the Headmaster and talking to you Madam Bones" cut in Sirius.

"Yes, but Sirius is still under suspicion surely-" once again the self proclaimed leader of the light was cut off.

Damn it, why was no one paying him the respect he so obviously deserved?

"Actually Headmaster this is all a mute point. You see as we have taken these students under our care all of your so called rights in his or any of their names are now no longer valid. WE are their guardians now and WE don't want you near any of them." Eagla finished.

"But surely you can see the benefits of me being there to help Harry. I am Chief Warlock and the Supreme Mugwump after all" he said sounding almost as if he was trying to impress them and be cocky at the same time.

"Oh I know" Eagla said as his eyes changed to show his displeasure with the old man. "I know everything about you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

This made the Headmaster sweat a bit.

"I also know you have let these children, who you now claim to be responsible for, down one too many times." His voice which was usually deep and demanding now took on a chilling tone as it became softer yet no less captivating. "Children are to be cherished and protected so they can grow. You have failed on multiple accounts. I will not allow it to happen again".

If the sheer emotion in his voice wasn't enough then the look of devastating sadness in his eyes showed everyone that this was a touchy subject for him.

Péine put supportive hand on his shoulder before turning back to the others. Without a word they felt a strong wind surround them and suddenly they were in a dark conference room.

They had shadowed traveled.

"Well" Amelia said not used to being taken by surprise, "Shall we proceed?"

"One moment Madam Bones" said Remus and he huddled them together. "Do we tell her everything?" he asked proving why he was the brains of the marauders.

"She was trust worthy in the last time line remember?" pointed out Harry who was thinking of her giving him a chance when Umbridge and Fudge tried to arrest him in his fifth year.

Hermione was nibbling on her lip thinking as her mind went a mile a minute, "Yes but we should ask for an unbreakable vow that she won't give this information out without our consent". The others nodded until Severus pointed out an important note.

"Yes, but we have to make sure not to insult her in the process".

With this in mind they broke and approached her and Shacklebolt who were watching them with curious if not wary expressions.

"Madam DMLE and Auror Shacklebolt we want to be completely honest with you but we are afraid that certain information will fall into the wrong hands" Sirius spoke for the group.

"We would like to ask you to take an unbreakable vow stating you will not divulge this information without our ok" he continued at their incredulous expressions.

"And how do I know that none of this information isn't illegal" she asked shrewdly.

Amelia didn't get a bad feeling from anyone in this group but an unbreakable vow was serious business.

"We swear that everything we are going to tell you falls under our domain" Eagla promised.

Amelia and Kingsley shared a look, having worked together for so long a look was all it took.

"Very well".

They performed the ritual before spending an hour showing the two law enforcement officers what they knew. The past and the future.

Amelia sipped on a glass of Firewhiskey that Dobby, in a fancy new uniform, had popped in for her and Kingsley.

"Albus what have you done?" she muttered looking around the room at all the expectant faces.

Amelia was a strong woman who usually came off as a hard ass but this was what had kept her safe in her career as a female aurora and when Voldemort killed her family, besides little Susan. She tried to stay true to what was right and set an example for her niece. Voldemort had taken so much from her and now she finds out that Dumbledore had an idea of how to stop him but didn't share it with anyone who could help.

He was also responsible for the cruel treatment and deaths of the people who fell under his command, almost as much as the Dark Lord himself.

He forgave everyone who didn't deserve it and sacrificed the innocent.

All because he thought he was the only one who could handle the knowledge and power. The only who had the correct philosophies of life and people.

Then finally passing some information on to young Harry, who's life had been messed up by him as well, with barley any instructions until eventually getting him to sacrifice himself.

This man was playing a dangerous game.

Was he an old fool or something much darker?

Amelia felt a certain rush when she saw Voldemort finally vanquished but after learning the truth and underhanded acts of Molly Weasley and Dumbledore, she couldn't blame any of them from wanting to do it over again.

What those two had done and were still planning to do to Harry and Hermione was disgusting, not to mention line theft.

Ronald and Ginny were going to have to be watched as well, the girl for mental health issues and the boy for his violent temper.

Just imagine what her and her aurors could do with this information. The death eater spies in the Ministry, future attacks, not to mention the future break in at Azkaban.

Then there was the sad truth of Sirius being obviously innocent and robbed of thirteen years of his life, though he did look better now. Whether that was thanks to freedom or the people around him was anyone's guess.

"Boss?" Kingsley asked and she saw he had the same thoughts.

"How do we join?" she asked and the others smiled.

"First you'll need this necklace…" Péine started and they welcomed two new members to the Order of Getting Shit Done.

########################################################################################################

After that an amused Amelia and Kingsley left, amused because their location was explained to them.

They were in a hell stone that was carved out and had a full suites inside, this was what would be the order's new home after the naming of the champions.

What amused them was that this whole thing was hidden in Eagla's pocket.

The group had just finished a delicious lunch, they forgo classes for the day. Hermione almost hyperventilated until it was pointed out that they not only knew most of the information but were also with a teacher who promptly gave them all passes.

"We have something to show you" Péine announced looking extremely uncomfortable while Eagla wouldn't even look in their direction.

She went over and pulled out two grey glowing crystals and placed them on the tables making a large swirling mist appear.

There was a gasp and they all turned to Luna's whose eyes seemed impossibly larger. "A viewing crystal" she breathed in awe.

The demons antics made a bit more sense now, they were scared of what they were about to show them.

"Péine?" Sirius asked but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Please Sirius watch this first and then we'll talk" she told him not making eye contact.

"I was born July 7, 991 as Alexandra Decomber, a year after Hogwarts was founded. However my sister and I were too poor to attend, especially after our parents death."

"You have a sister?" ask Neville.

"Had. We were fraternal twins, her name was Nina and she was bitten by a werewolf when we were three" she continued through the gasps. "She was the kindest person I have ever known…"

The swirls began to show colors until a picture started to form.

########################################################################################################

 _There were snippets of two young girls growing up seemly isolated from most of the world around them. It seemed their family was considered odd, even amongst the wizard community._

 _One was named Alexandra who had pale skin and waist-length coal black hair, her eyes a forest green with grey specks. She had red lips and a long dress of grey and white._

 _The other was known as Nina. She was as pale as her sister but had sky blue eyes with long sand colored hair that she kept in a braid. Pink lips and a dyed red dress that reflected her sunny personality._

 _They seemed complete opposites but were as close as could be._

 _Their parents died when the girls were thirteen, their mother from illness and their father from a broken heart. The outside world turned even harsher after that and the girls did everything alone. From potions to hunting food and teaching themselves spells and reading._

 _Even their wands were home made._

 _The only time they came close to interacting with other people was when Nina would sneak into town and watch the hustle and bustle of the normal people she longed to be like. The same people who saw her as that odd child of a poor and unwanted family._

 _She left before she was really noticed because there was no tolerance for werewolves, even if they were as sweet as her._

 _Wizards and witches had no tolerance for anything different, especially two strange orphans._

 _When the sisters reached their twenty third birthday they were considered old maids and the townsfolk generally avoided where their small shack like home was located. Many claimed it was because of the bad vibe they got from the girls but Alexandra's proficiencies with her ever present knife might have been the real reason._

 _However ,one night when the moon was high, a group of men were sniffing around the shack. Their intentions anything but pure. For as odd as the sisters were their beauty was still well known._

 _When the first man put his hand on the door to force it open a piercing howl broke through the air._

 _As they scrambled back they saw the shadow of a great beast against the wall through the window and ran back to their homes._

 _The next day Alexandra was worried that the men would return and bring more townsfolk to hurt her sister and tried to convince Nina to stop going to town._

 _It was all for not though as Nina's want to be around normalcy blocked any fear._

 _After a full day in the village the blonde was walking home when a spell sliced her shoulder, the first of many hexes._

 _She was quickly surrounded and taken down by many as they shouted slurs and hateful words before believing her dead and leaving._

 _Nina crawled back home on the verge of death when Alexandra caught sight of her and rushed up screaming._

" _Nina! Nina sweet sister what have they done to you?" she cried cradling her sister in her lap. She ran her wand over her but none of the healing spells were working, there was simply to much damage._

" _Alex-" her sister coughed up blood and the raven haired girl continued to try to save her." It's ok Alexandra" she said in small pants._

" _No, you didn't deserve this. Those monsters!"_

" _I'm the monster" Nina tried to say before Alexandra shot that idea dead._

 _"No! You are not a monster. You are just a sick unfortunate soul. They are the monsters!" she all but screamed._

 _Nina smiled up to her and put a bloody hand on Alexandra's cheek. "You are so much more than you believe yourself to be" she said with another cough._

" _Please don't leave me, I need you" Alexandra begged. "You're all I have. It should have been me, I was supposed to take care of you. I'm so sorry little Nina" she sobbed._

" _I'll be at peace now dear sister, no more pain" she said her voice growing weaker. "I love you Alexandra" and then her eyes lost the last of their life and she went limp._

" _NO!" screamed the other girl as she pulled the body closer to her begging and making pleas to trade places._

" _I will find you justice Nina" she spoke, her tears still flowing and her voice turning cold._

" _Justice?" a voice whispered like a breeze making her jump and look around, her body over Nina's in a protective gesture._

" _I can help you find justice" the voice promised and a figure seemed to appear out of no where, an older woman with blazing red hair and silver eyes._

" _Who are you?" Alexandra asked in fear and slight awe._

" _I am the decider Alexandra and I have seen your plight. I offer you a chance to punish those that stole the life of your gentle twin." She spoke with a calm but fierce tone that drew the distraught girl in._

" _I will do anything!" Alexandra said with convection and a chilling smile split the woman's face._

" _Good" with a wave of her hand Alexandra was on the ground screaming in pain. "Embrace it my dear and it will become your domain. Alexandra Decomber you shall now be known as pain. You are Péine, let your enemies feel your name sake."_

 _As she spoke the girl on the ground went through a painful transformation, it took seconds yet felt like years until the pain stopped and then she was no longer the girl from before._

 _In her place was Péine and she was out for blood._

 _########################################################################################################_

The next images showed that Péine did indeed earn her name as she found her sister's killers one by one and preformed horrid and inventive acts of torture until there was nothing left.

Sirius looked over at the woman he had come to love and saw she still would not look at him.

Did she expect him to be disgusted or cast her away?

He went over to her and saw her tense but not move away. He simply took a hand in his turning her around. Her tear stained face held shock, hope, and most importantly love all aimed at him.

He placed a hand on her check brushing away the tears and brought her closer.

"Sirius" she said in a broken voice but he stopped her by gently placing his lips on hers, after a heartbeat she reciprocated.

She was so happy!

As they pulled away she led him back to the seats though she kept her hand in his and turned to Eagla who gave them a small smile.

He cleared his throat and faced to the rest of the teary eyed audience, they were looking at Péine in a whole new light.

Remus was trying to quite his sobs. He was grateful now more then ever to have had support like Sirius and James while growing up. He felt honored and a even humbled to know the young lady in front of him.

"I was born January 3, 1703 as Marcus DeClairn". Eagla chuckled when he noticed that they realized that he was actually younger than his counterpart.

"Yes I am actually the baby, something she has never let me forget. I was born of nobility, my father was a Duke. After attending Hogwarts, I was a Gryffindor, I traveled the world learning about magical and muggle traditions alike until I turned thirty-five and was called back home to marry."

He seemed a bit teary eyed here. "She was a nice enough girl, I thought, she had just turned twenty and it was a political marriage. I tried to be a good husband and we had a beautiful son. Richard, named after her father. He- He was five".

As the last word fell from his mouth the swirl came back to life.

########################################################################################################

 _On the screen was a very human Eagla. He was walking into a lavish home looking as proper and high class as he always did. His red hair glinted in the light, facial hair as on point as ever._

 _He strolled to a pair of French doors._

 _The smile fell off of his handsome face when he saw his wife in bed with another man. "Andromeda!" he said in shock._

 _The pretty brunette woman jumped up, the man running passed Marcus._

" _Marcus, your back from your trip" his wife tried to say._

 _His face became like stone, "Where is Richard?"_

 _Suddenly she seemed panicked before letting the sheets dip and her voice take on a sultry tone. "Oh Marcus. Don't you want to show me what I was missing? Prove you're the better man?" she asked making his lip curl in obvious disgust._

" _I will only ask you one more time woman, where is my son?"_

 _She shakily pointed to a closet and scrambled out of the room. After opening the door Marcus knew why._

 _There, mutilated and decomposing, was his young child._

 _As if not seeing any of the blood or bodily fluids he scooped the body up softly as if it were a piece of glass. "My boy, my poor baby" he began to sob before letting out a roaring scream._

 _The unspeakable things that seemed to have been done to his son, some he didn't even want to think of._

 _It was obvious the poor boy had suffered, besides being beaten, the scratches inside of the closet showed he was locked in there for Merlin knows how long._

 _Marcus had been gone for almost two weeks._

 _As he sobbed over his only child a red headed woman with silver eyes suddenly appeared._

" _Marcus I have heard your howls of sorrow and I offer you the chance to give back the fear the whore and her lover had infused in your son."_

 _Almost as if he didn't see or hear her, he walked to his bed and tucked his son in. Kissing his bloodied head he reached over and closed his still terror stricken eyes._

" _What must I do?" he asked when his empty eyes found hers._

" _You will become fear, known forever more as Eagla. You will find the wrong doers and break them from the inside out"._

 _With that Marcus began the transformation._

 _Rising up completely demonized, he gave an all mighty roar and flew off in hot pursuit of his victims._

 _Oh yes, they would know fear. He would make sure of it._

 _########################################################################################################_

Again images of what had become of the child killers filled the room, though barely any blood was shed it was no less disturbing.

It showed how he made their worst fears come to life and consume them slowly, drawing out his pleasure from their screams.

Finally the smoke went back into the crystals and they stopped glowing.

Eagla kept his eyes on the table before he felt a hand on his shoulder though it wasn't the expected hand of Péine.

He looked up and saw a misty eyed Harry Potter.

Though he never regretted his choice he didn't want to see the revolution in any of their faces. He was coming to care for them all.

Suddenly he found he had an armful of unruly black hair and a brown bushy mane.

"What they did was awful Eagla, we're so sorry!" they said and soon enough the other children joined in while Remus and Severus smiled at him.

This was…unexpected, though a happy development.

As the children gave him a group hug Eagla locked eyes with Sirius and nodded to the dark haired man who then took Péine by the hand and led her out into the hall.

####################################################################################################

"So we're mates" Sirius teased as the object of his affection actually blushed, a beautiful sight in his eyes.

"Yes" she said simply though he still saw the uncertainty written clearly on her face and a devastating thought hit him.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked trying to keep his voice and expression neutral.

He knew he was older and although he had been a ladies man in his youth, he wasn't so confident any more.

He knew Azkaban had done a lot of damage to his mind and body but he had thought he had been getting better.

Perhaps he wasn't attractive enough for her? Or too old? Maybe he came on too strong, he had been trying to catch her since he first saw her when he went through the veil.

She was the light in his darkness. A beacon to see him through his despair.

This seemed to shock Péine because her head shot up and her jaw dropped. "What, no! Of course not. I love you Sirius! But why would you want me, look what I did, what I changed into. I'm a monster-"

"NO!" he shouted and backed her up until they were against the wall and he placed his arms on either side of her head.

"You are not a monster. You did what you had to do. Trust me I understand wanting to avenge a loved one, the rage and pain consumes you. It's not like you go around killing innocent people" he was breathing hard at the end of his rant, his gaze pinning her.

"We can't. We were made from wanting to avenge someone close to us who was wronged so most of our humanity stayed. Because we weren't made out of selfish reasons we were saved from total damnation."

Sirius stored this information away for later but had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"Either way you aren't a monster and I won't have my fiancé say such things about herself. I love you, you know" he said smirking while inching his face closer to hers.

"Well it's just that-. Wait fiancé?" she asked with bright eyes and squealed at his nod.

"If you'll have me?" he added a little sheepishly.

"YES YES YES!" she shouted and dragged him in for a deep passionate kiss.

"Ahum" came an amused throat clearing and they pulled away to see the others watching them. A red faced Harry was the one to clear his throat though his smile showed his approval of the couple.

"What's this?" teased the twins making Remus laugh until Péine's answer made him almost choke on his own spit. Then it was Severus and Eagla's turns to laugh.

"I'm kissing my fiancé unlike you pervs just standing there watching us" she said making them laugh and walk past them patting Sirius' back and sending their congratulations.

Harry and Hermione were the last to pass and they went in a separate direction then the others, their red faces and shy smiles hinted to quite the snog.

With a giggle Péine turned back to the man before her, her one and only.

Maybe a nice long snog wasn't such a bad idea.

"So you love me?" she teased him and he laughed before kissing her again stealing her breath away.

"Does that answer your question witch?" he growled and she smiled as her lids drooped a bit at his words and gruff voice. She kissed his chin with a nibble.

"Perhaps but" she purred and his eyes turned to molten grey showing his lust and need, "Maybe you should show me again".

Putting a hand in her hair and holding her close to his body he said in a deep voice, "With pleasure!".

A/N: Hope you liked it, I know it was a pretty long chapter. (1) was a guests review to me that I said I'd use and I wanted to give them credit. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. More dramas and a possible lemon or two coming up, not to mention more H/Hr romance. Also the many other couples. Love is in the air lol. Until next time, have an awesome day!


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who review, favorited, and followed you guys are so sweet. Also I know some of the order of how I put things may be a bit off but for my story it works. I am going on a mix of the book and movies plus with the oc's there certain events either don't happen, happen later, or change slightly. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Phony professors, flaming cups, and pink haired aurors.

It was dinner time when they decided to go back to the school and hear the announcements.

Eagla took Sirius and Remus to the bank to go pick something up.

They wouldn't tell the others what it was but Hermione saw Harry whispering with them and knew he was in on it.

She'd be patient and wait for him to tell her…for now.

If he took longer then a day she might crack and start grilling him.

Right now she was busy going over Runes and rare magical creatures with Luna.

She had still been doubtful of her blonde friend's theories but wanted to be a better friend this time around and listened patiently.

It also helped that Péine and Eagla pointed out that most muggles didn't believe in dragons so it was better to keep an open mind.

Her new life at times could be a bit crazy, and she wasn't even talking about her new friends or marriage.

Sharing a body with her older self was amazing and a headache all at once. She had so much knowledge of things she had yet to even learn, luckily she was able to calm down about most things now and not stress out to much.

She also learned that one of her supposed best friends had drugged her and tried to force her into marriage while her other friend, Ginny, had tried to do the same thing to her Harry.

Also learning all the things that Dumbledore had done in the name of 'the greater good' had killed a lot of her authority worship.

It was a confusing time but Hermione had her friends to help her.

And her husband.

That was such a strange and exciting title.

They hadn't done more than kiss, neither were ready for more yet, but it was still amazing.

Harry never put her or her interests down and even though they still had disagreements, they always made up.

They helped each other, school wise and emotionally.

She still had a hard time relating to people her own age and dealing with insecurities that bullies had drilled into her head. Harry down played and even believed that he deserved what the Dursleys' had done to him.

They were both working hard to show that these sad thoughts were wrong.

It would be a long process, she knew this, but no one had ever been able to call Hermione Granger…Potter a quitter.

She became anxious as they neared the hall seeing as the fake Moody would be there soon.

Péine was going to sneak into his room that night and free the real Moody who would then be taken care of by Winky while he was hidden away.

The fact that Harry had to face ridicule and the dangers of this game again did nothing to calm Hermione's nerves.

Péine said she was working on a way to help him so at least he wasn't going to be competing alone.

Still she worried about all the public hate that had plagued him the last time. She was ecstatic when Professor Snape had approached them to help practice a magical oath that would show his unwillingness to be in the whole event.

She'd also get that vile bug Skeeter, the sooner the better.

The fact that the prophet hadn't done an article on their marriage yet was nothing short of a miracle.

She was sure it wouldn't last.

She just had to remember to look out for cursed mail and she'd be good. Should be easy enough.

"All right there Hermione?" Neville asked concerned and she smiled to ease him.

He had grown so much since the beginning of the school year. Really they all had.

He and the twins were also the most excited for the physical training that Eagla and Péine planned on putting them through.

The adult males being the least enthusiastic but she guessed that that was happened when people relied mainly on their magic. They got kind of lazy.

Perhaps combat training wasn't such a bad idea.

##################################################################################################

Ronald Weasley was not a happy camper.

How could Harry do that to him?

He now had Hermione, not that Ron thought she was beautiful or anything, but Ron always thought she'd be there so he could get in some practice before he found a real girlfriend. Not to mention he'd get her to do all his homework.

Plus then he'd have something Harry didn't.

It didn't matter that Harry had to always go back to those awful muggles, all Ron saw was his fame and glory.

There may have been a good person buried down inside of him but his jealousy and unreal view of the world made it so that part would never see the light of day.

"Did you see Harry and Hermione? They are so cute!" giggled two girls in front of him.

Oh well, he thought. He'd forgive Harry and Hermione for now and get some more of the spot light on him.

Even if he had to hang around Longbottom and Looney. Not to mention the grown ups Sirius and Lupin and, Merlin forbid, Snape.

That gave him chills.

Maybe he could get Harry to ditch them, it made sense.

Harry would have Ron again, why would he need all those weirdos?

Though Sirius was rich…

He let his mind wonder to money and remembered the fact that his brothers were in the group as well, probably getting all kinds cool and expensive stuff.

Ya, he'd join their group and get free stuff too! Hey maybe that blue haired bint would pay attention to him!

Well it was time to eat, he had thought enough for today. The turkey legs needed his full concentration now. He was all to willing to comply.

#####################################################################################################

With a nod to the others Severus swept up the staff table, his cloak billowing behind him.

He had to hide a smile as he heard Péine grumble since he knew she had tried to do the same with her long leather jacket and failed.

He avoided Albus' gaze and sat next to Minerva.

"Severus" she said tightly and he wondered if she'd start grilling him about his recent behavior now or after dinner.

"Minerva" he answered back almost pleasantly and let the corner of his lip to twitch up when he saw her and the other heads' gob smacked expressions.

"So Severus, what is this new group of yours all about?" Pomona asked unable to resist, though her tone was only curious and kind.

"The Order? Well the name is pretty self explanatory" he said as he began to fill his plate while Minerva huffed and Pomona and Filius laughed.

"And what, pray tell, do you have to say for yourself for spending so much time with students" Minerva's Scottish tongue snapped at him. She wasn't happy that he was a part of a group that had been so rude to the Headmaster. Plus seeing the Weasley twins with the two marauders gave her a strong sense of doom.

Guess she'd grill him now.

Severus turned to her and raised a brow before answering, "Nothing".

Filius and Pomona laughed again but tried to play it off as coughs when Minerva turned her glare at them.

"What do you mean nothing" she said getting ready for a rant.

"I mean seeing as there is nothing inappropriate happening and their guardians are there and see nothing wrong with it that I have nothing to say to you about order business, Minerva. It's none of your business". He finished and she went to open her mouth to berate him when suddenly the ceiling began to thunder.

Some children screamed when the noise became louder until suddenly a man with a strange eye and chunks of his face missing limped in and sent a spell up making the storm stop.

"Stupid ceiling" the man muttered before he was met by Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah Alastor, my old friend good to see you".

As they chatted Snape looked over to his friends. The thought still made him feel strange.

A good strange.

He locked eyes with Harry and gave a small nod, the boy then turned and spoke to the others.

He heard a knocking on the doors and knew this must have been the Beauxbatons students, which meant Karkaroff would soon follow.

First Barty Jr. and now Igor, Severus was not looking forward to this reunion.

######################################################################################################

Harry was sitting with his friends while eating dinner.

He had Hermione on his right who was next to Luna.

On the other side of Luna was Neville who was laughing at the twins and Péine who were in front of them entertaining the table.

Going on impulse Harry leaned over and gave his laughing wife a kiss on the head.

Her smile let him know he had done the right thing.

He couldn't believe his luck, he had a wife and a family now.

Growing up with his Uncle and Aunt constantly telling him that he was a freak and a burden he had thought he'd never find someone who would love him for him.

Who could love a freak?

But he was starting to see that that wasn't the case. It was his relatives that were the freaks not him.

He'd be perfectly happy with not seeing or hearing about them ever again but the adults had called dibs on them.

Péine and Eagla were just waiting for a good time to be able to take Severus, Mooney, and Padfoot to pay them a visit.

They were waiting until the kids were at least a little proficient in hand to hand combat.

Ron came strolling up to them and plopped down next to Harry breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hey ya mate" he said while digging into a pile of food.

Everyone blinked at him for a minute since they hadn't talked to the boy since the day before when he had insulted Hermione and gotten mad at them.

"You guys missed the other schools arriving earlier" said an excited Dean from near Fred.

"Ya it was wicked, the French flew in and the Bulgarians came by ship" his best friend Seamus added.

"That's ok I suppose they'll want to make an entrance after we eat" said Luna pleasantly and the boys agreed.

After being told that Luna was under the order's protection the Gryffindors came to find that the pretty girl was also pretty great.

That and if any one said anything about her they'd not only get an angry order but one pissed off Neville Longbottom.

"You could probably see it from your own table" Ron said to the girl with a nasty look until he felt someone hit him over the head. It was Fred…or was that George?

"Luna is with her friends Ron, she'll stay with us" came the calm voice of Harry though everyone could see the dangerous glint in his eyes.

If there was one thing he hated it was a bully, and he was now very aware that that was all Ron Weasley was.

Harry gave a quick look to Ron's other side and saw Ginny staring at him unblinking.

Creepy, but so far she hadn't said or made any moves against them.

Ron mumbled something and went back to his food before speaking again, unfortunately he had yet to swallow his last bite.

"By je wa I foguv ya" he said and everyone around him scooted back a little.

"I'm sorry was that even English?" Péine asked with a disgusted face making Ron blush and swallow.

"I said I forgive you" he said as if expecting them to say thank you.

"For what?" asked Hermione with genuine confusion which turned to anger when Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head like she was an idiot.

"Merlin Herms, for you two getten together" he finished with a smile.

"What do you mean you forgive us? We didn't do anything wrong for you to forgive" Harry said.

"Well you know-".

"No I don't" he cut off his ex-friend.

"Look I'm saying I forgive you so we can go back to being best mates. You don't have to hang with the likes of Looney and that slimy snake Snape any more-".

He was cut off as Péine hissed at him.

His eyes went big and he lost all color in his face.

It didn't help that Neville looked like he wanted to jump up and throttle the idiot. He might have had it not been for his girlfriend holding his hand.

The twins also had their girlfriends, Angelina and Alicia, stopping them from jumping their brother.

Dean and Seamus were happy they weren't sitting to close to the boy seeing as he seemed to have a death wish. Did he really forget that Péine had almost taken a Ravenclaw's hand off the other day?

The Ravenclaws certainly hadn't.

"Do NOT call her Looney and it is Professor Snape. He is a friend and an honorable man" Harry raged. He saw now why his system had loyalty potions, it was the only way he would have put up with this shit.

"An honorable-" Ron's face was an unattractive twist of disbelief and disgust.

Gryffindors protecting a Slytherin, had the world gone mad?

"You should know that I have only missed once before in my whole existence". Péine caught the attention of the walking stomach who saw her tail swishing back and forth. "It won't happen again", she promised.

Before he could dig himself a bigger hole the ceiling started to storm.

They noticed Barty Crouch Jr. come in and Harry caught Severus' eyes and he nodded.

"Snape will distract him so you can get in" he whispered to Péine.

Dumbledore began his speech revealing the Triwizard tournament making excited chatter break out before people booed Barty Crouch Sr. when he mentioned the age limit.

A sharp noise at the door had them turning just in time to see Filch do some weird high knee run to the head table.

"Now please help me welcome the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Lady Maxime" Dumbledore said and the blue clad ladies came skipping in.

Hermione had tensed when the girls first arrived as she recalled the effect they had, not to mention Fleur. That was until she saw Harry didn't seem very interested, not like an almost drooling Ronald.

In fact Harry soon took her hand and started to play with her fingers while actually leaning into her side.

Her face almost hurt with how big her grin was.

Neville, she noticed, was also more interested in Luna than the foreign witches.

Fred and George went to make a joke but one look from their girlfriends shut them up, which made Péine laugh.

" 'Ello Albus" Madam Maxime greeted the headmaster and Neville pointed out Hagrid's expression.

"Harry you should tell Hagrid not to let the nargals get to him and make him confuse Madam Maxine about the crumpled-horned snorkacks" Luna said and Ron shot her another look.

"Good thinking love" Neville smiled at her and she kissed his cheek.

Of course the order had guessed what the blonde meant. She believed in these creatures but knew many others didn't so why not use that to their advantage.

They made them into code words.

Harry would be sure to visit his half-giant friend and tell him he probably shouldn't ask the bigger lady if she was of giant blood herself.

She was an honorable and talented witch, there was no need to expose her to the prejudice of Rita Skeeter's fans this time around.

There was another loud noise and Dumbledore introduced the Durmstrang Institute.

When Krum was revealed Ron was, once again, drooling.

Again the fierce boys stomped down the room and now it was Harry's turn to tense and look at Hermione.

His insecurities were unfounded though as he saw the brown eyed beauty only had eyes for him.

They were so lost in each other they missed the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

#######################################################################################################

Remus and Eagla went with Sirius to run some important errands.

The first was to stop at Gringotts. Remus had set up contacting Bill Weasley through them so they could start working on the wards around some of the horcruxs.

The next order of business was getting the paper work ready for Harry to become emancipated and get his inheritance when his name was called form the goblet.

While this was happening Eagla had escorted Sirius to his vault so he could pick up an engagement ring for Péine.

He had wanted to go out and get her a new one but that was vetoed as a security risk.

There were plenty of people who didn't care what the Quibbler said and would love to take a shot at him.

Not to mention angry death eaters.

If he got himself killed Péine would be pissed.

So instead he found a lovely ring in his vaults that belong to a great aunt of his.

It was a black gold band with a Princess cut deep Amethyst stone between two diamonds.

The black and purple with the shine of the diamonds was perfect.

It was dark and beautiful just like her, like them.

After that he made a quick trip to the Potter family vault.

Harry had asked him to pick up a ring for Hermione after Sirius had told him that his grandmother's was just waiting to be worn.

It was a white gold band with a large square cut diamond and smaller ones around the band. It wasn't to flashy yet beautiful, just like the girl herself.

Finally the men met back up and preceded to the Ministry of Magic to meet up with Amelia for more paper work and an update.

Immediately after entering the building they were approached by a familiar head of pink.

Just seeing her sent Remus' heart into overdrive.

It also brought back the conversation from last night…

########################################################################################################

 _Remus was sulking in a corner and no one could understand why until finally Sirius had enough._

" _Mooney what the hell is wrong with you?"_

" _Just thinking about Dora" he answered after awhile and the others all shared looks._

" _What about her?" asked Harry._

" _Maybe I shouldn't see her. She'd be better off-" he was cut off by everyone's grumbles of disagreement._

" _Seriously this again."_

" _Come on man, your aren't a beast!"_

" _Remus she loves you!"_

" _What about Teddy?" were the protests from everyone._

 _Suddenly Severus pulled Remus up by his shirt. "Now listen here Lupin. I am tired of you constantly doubting and putting yourself down. You aren't a monster your just a hairy bugger who got the short end of the stick. Nymphadora loved you even when you tried to push her away, it won't be any different this time. Save both of you the heartache. You will fall in love, get married, and have a baby. Though I'd keep the future marriage thing a conversation for at least a later date. Now man up before I render you into potion ingredients!"_

 _With that he turned on his heel and went back to his book, completely ignoring everyone's slack-jawed stares._

 _They could only look on while Remus finally got the kick in the pants he needed._

 _########################################################################################################_

As she got closer Tonks tripped and Remus shot forward to catch her. She looked up and gasped. Her dark eyes locking onto his green ones.

It seemed it was one of those love at first sight kind of deals.

"Cor" she whispered and Remus smiled as both of their cheeks heated up.

A cough had them pull away. "Sorry about that" she said as her hair turned a dark red showing her embarrassment.

"No worries" he said with what he hoped was a charming smile and ran a hand through his brown and grey hair.

From her slightly dazed look it was working.

"Um, I came to take you all to Director Bones" she said and introduced herself.

"Good to see you Nymph-"

"Just Tonks!" she hurriedly interrupted Sirius until Remus drew her attention again.

"May I call you Dora?" and she blushed again at the handsome older man.

"Alright" she mumbled though his blinding smile made her feel like it was worth it.

"Shall we?" he asked while holding his arm out to her.

Now normally Tonks would have denied the gesture then proven that she was a capable auror not some damsel in distress or silly little girl to play with, as some had thought was the case. However, she could tell that Remus was doing this to be polite, if not flirt a little, and not to insult her.

Plus she really wanted to touch him too.

With a nod she slid her arm into his and felt a spark. Cor what a day!

With that she led them off to see her boss.

She really hoped this wasn't the only time she'd get to see one Remus J. Lupin.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. And don't worry I'm not here to bash Minerva, but right now she is in camp Dumbledore. I hope I got Tonks saying Core right, I think that's how it's spelt. Also expect a word from mother Molly in the next chapter. Until next time, have an awesome day.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed, you guys rock seriously. An extra thank you to Guest who pointed out the name mistake and hair color mistake I made. I went back and fixed it, seriously thank you. That would have driven me crazy when I would have realized that (whenever that may have been). Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Some people just can't take a hint. (Part 1)

Hermione and Péine were pacing the headquarters common room in anger as their men tried to calm them.

They had been like this since the 'incident' at breakfast.

######################################################################################################

 _The order had gathered before breakfast seeing as the older men and Harry had a few surprises._

" _First Severus and I would like to apologize to Neville for not telling him this sooner", Eagla told them and Neville looked a bit nervous but nodded for him to continue._

" _We spoke to your grandmother and agreed that your parents had to be moved for their safety". Neville paled and Luna took his hand letting him cling to her._

" _They are safe now with the other parents but while there Severus and I noticed Alice trying to hand us something, a bubblegum wrapper. Your grandmother mentioned she did this for you and…well we took a chance and looked into their minds. We are working to put the pieces back together." he finished and everyone turned to the young Longbottom._

 _They didn't known how he would react to such news._

 _Neville stood, his face unreadable before approaching the two men and giving them both crushing hugs._

 _As he calmed down a bit, eyes misty but a hopeful smile lighting up his face ,Sirius decided the mood needed to be lifted._

" _Well everyone knew this was coming but I wanted to do this right" he chuckled before getting on one knee before Péine and pulling out the ring._

 _Before he could even ask the question she had jumped on him screaming yes and showering his face with kisses._

 _Everyone laughed while the twins started dancing in circles. Remus clapped his old friend on the back smirking when he noticed Padfoot's slightly tinted cheeks, though his usual roguish smile was in place._

 _There was another squeal, this time from a curly haired book worm. Harry imitated his godfather and held a ring out to Hermione._

" _Oh Harry" she sighed and kissed him. Though it didn't last long it was without a doubt filled with love._

 _Both teens were blushing so much that it was a wonder that they didn't pass out._

 _Eagla cleared his throat with a smile and gestured to Remus._

" _Well let's keep this love fest going" the werewolf joked and the others laughed, even Severus though he'd never admit it._

" _I have a date with one Ms. Nymphadora Tonks" he informed them and the room filled with cheers._

 _Yes, it was a great morning until everyone had settled down to breakfast. The student body still stared every now and then but most were getting used to the unusual company._

 _That was until the arrival of the Daily Prophet and it's two top stories._

 _########################################################################################################_

 **The Boy Who Lived Now the Boy Who Wed?**

By: Rita Skeeter

It has come to this reporter's attention that one Mr. Harry Potter, our beloved savior and vanquisher of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has tied the knot to one muggleborn Hermione Granger. Why you ask would he do so at such a young age? Well I know my viewers want the truth and I am determined to find it.

There are some claims of the two teens being soul mated. We can only hope that this innocent and pure explanation is the truth and not something darker like love potions. Mr. Potter will be interviewed later this week regarding…

########################################################################################################

 _The article continued with Skeeter's usual blatant lies and exaggerations._

" _I don't remember signing up for an interview" Harry commented sarcastically._

" _That wasn't as bad as it could have been" Luna said and the others had to agree. Well, they did before they saw the next piece._

 _########################################################################################################_

 **Sirius Black Demon Mated?**

By: Rita Skeeter

Now everyone has heard the 'news' of Sirius Black's supposed innocence though no evidence have been put forward. The man hunt has been called off for the possible mass murderer. Though this may be due to the terrifying company Black keeps, like long time friend Remus Lupin, a werewolf.

I am speaking of course about his demon body guards. One who happens to be his mate. Now being mated to something like a demon doesn't sound like something a good person could do. On behave of the people I demand that justice is served and Black is back where he belongs.

Reports of Harry Potter being seen with Sirius Black are disturbing at best. More potions to make our savior controlled, or is he simply to afraid to get away?

Now normally demon protection is an important and rare thing, how could Sirius Black get two?

Are these even real demons, Master demons that they claim to be?

If we could simply learn more the perhaps we could sleep with ease.

Well rest assured I plan on speaking to these so-called Master demons and will get to the bottom of…

########################################################################################################

 _Only Sirius and Remus's hands on Péine's shoulders kept her from flying off to squish the bug._

 _They'd deal with her soon enough._

 _Eagla swept up to the head table and came back with Severus in tow._

 _Harry noticed Dumbledore watching them with an almost gleeful expression. He probably thought this would discredit them and Harry would have to listen to him again. Back to his relatives and back to the old man's chosen path for him._

 _Not likely._

 _He heard murmurs start to rise and even noticed some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs pointing at Hermione._

 _Cho Chang being one, and although Harry had had a crush on the girl at the beginning of the year, all he saw now was someone who was gossiping about his loving wife._

 _Not to mention how she treated Luna had killed any chances of even being friends with the girl._

 _The same girl who now saw him looking and had the nerve to flutter her eyes at him._

 _He shot her an annoyed look making her jaw drop._

 _He turned to Hermione and saw she was getting upset so he wrapped an arm around her._

 _He caught a glimpse of red from the corner of his vision and saw Ginny looking at him calculatingly._

 _When she caught his eye she blushed and smiled before throwing a disgusted look at Hermione._

" _Listen here" he suddenly yelled jumping up._

 _He wasn't a fan of attention but this needed to be said._

" _Hermione is my soulmate, most of you have seen the marks to prove it. She has never used potions on me. I LOVE HER! That is why I placed this ring on her finger" he finished._

 _Lavender and Parvati squealed and gushed over her ring while Ginny stood and rushed out of the room close to angry tears._

" _Meeting now" Eagla told them and they rushed out of the room and disappeared, just as Dumbledore rose to catch up with them._

 _################################################################################################_

So here they were watching the two females walk back and forth muttering angrily to themselves and each other.

"Jar with no holes this time".

"Roast her like a marshmallow".

"As fun and delicious as your plans sound" Eagla cut through. "We need to discuss our main goals".

This got everyone's attention.

"I thought we were going to get rid of Voldemort and the death eaters?" asked Fred.

"We are, but they aren't our only targets" Eagla went on to say, "We all agreed Dumbasadoor is a threat in his own way, not only will he continue to try to control Harry but his actions and inaction hurts those around him."

"I don't know if I could kill him though" Harry admitted almost ashamed.

"We don't have too" Hermione suddenly spoke up as an idea come to her.

Seeing their curious expressions, besides Severus, Eagla, and Péine who looked like they had the same thoughts, she continued.

"We don't have to kill him. He'd probably be held as a hero if he died now, but we can expose him" she finished with a triumphed smile.

The twins and Sirius turned a little green, even Remus looked a bit sick.

"Not like that!" she yelled.

"Albus relies on how the world sees him" Severus agreed. "If we showed the world everything he has done and destroy his so coveted image, we destroy the man" he said a smirk stretching his face.

"Genius" Harry smiled while kissing Hermione's cheek.

Now the twins play gagged and Sirius turned to Remus. "Oh Remy isn't Prongslet and his lady so cute" he said while trying to imitate a woman's voice.

Remus laughed and pushed the old dog away from him before turning to Péine. "How can you put up with him" he joked.

She shrugged. "He's hot" she stated simply and Sirius started striking poses.

"Anyway" Severus rolled his eyes attempting to get the conversation back on track, "What else should we accomplish?"

"Well I've been thinking about that SevSev" Péine answered ignoring the man's scowl at the nickname and the other's laughs, though Sirius may have pouted just a little.

"If we try to take over and change the ministry right away we'd be stretching ourselves too far. We can either just guard ourselves, take down our enemies, and say suck it to the rest of the country and move or..."

"Or" Eagla took over. "We can start to change things in Hogwarts, like have you get to know other houses. Talk to the centaurs and merpeople. Not to mention I am sure there are other werewolves out there who want to take down Greyback and Voldemort. The goblins are already on our side and have started going over jailed death eaters vaults, like Bellabitch, and are sending Bill Weasley over Thursday."

The twins perked up at this. They'd get to see their brother and hopefully he'd join their cause.

"Sounds good, though you know it will be stressed after the champions are named" Neville reminded them.

"Which is why we start right away, just make friends" Remus told them.

"But be safe" added Sirius.

"Training" Eagla informed them "Will start tomorrow".

"So we are slowly changing Hogwarts, taking down both Voldemort and Dumbledore, not to mention the death eaters and the like. Sounds easy" Harry groused.

"I know it sucks but unfortunately the people of Britain have a severe case of the sheeples and we need to be the ones bleating the loudest" Péine said with sympathy.

Harry nodded and stood taking Hermione's hand in his.

His wife was quite pleased with how much better he had gotten with physical contact.

"Well we better go to class, I'm sure McGonagall won't be to pleased if we don't show up. Hopefully Skeeter doesn't try to get to us" he said as he shared an uncomfortable look with Hermione.

"Don't worry, Remus and I are going to Grimmauld Place to get the locket. Sirius will be joining us later on when we visit Amelia. Péine will be watching you from the shadows so, you're safe." Eagla assured all the kids.

"I'll write Daddy to start putting out more stories" Luna said and started making a list of what they wanted the world to know.

Severus took the children back to class and Eagla and Remus left.

"Do you think I'm a coward for not wanting to see that place again?" asked Sirius as he was left alone with his fiancé.

Péine slipped off her jacket to reveal a tight grey shirt with a skull that stopped at her navel. She had on a leather mini skirt that gave a peak of a garter belt holding up her thigh highs and her ever present combat boots.

She gently pushed him down on the dark sofa and straddled him.

His eyebrows raised, hands automatically going to her hips, while his breathing became heavier.

"Babe, I don't think that coward is a word any one could use to describe you" she told him with a small smile.

"What words would you use?" he teased as he gripped her hips a little harder and pulled her closer letting her feel his growing arousal.

"Why use words when I could show you?" she asked and leaned in to kiss him.

"Tell me if I'm bad at this" she whispered and he almost laughed until he saw she was serious.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I've never done any of this before" she told him, giggling at his surprised look.

"But...but-" seemed to be all he could say and she sighed slipping her arms around his neck playing with his deep black hair that had only a few strands of silver in them from his time in Azkaban.

"I was never very good with people remember? That didn't change after my transformation. I never saw the point until I met you" she confided and he felt his heart swell.

"Our first time will hurt you know" he said not happy with having to bring her any sort of pain.

"I'm use to pain Sirius" she reminded him with a half smile.

"Not from me" he promised softly and her expression softened before leaning in to kiss him again.

His hands slid up her back as she pressed her chest to his making them both moan out loud at the contact.

The kiss deepened as their tongues battled for dominance, which Sirius won.

Soon enough Péine was pulling at his black button up, exposing his chest to her as she started laying kisses on his collar bone. He let his hands grip her rear under her skirt holding her tighter to his lap.

He had been mixing muggle clothing with his robes as of late. Péine appreciated the sight and easier access greatly.

"Well" said an amused voice and they jumped before facing a laughing Remus and Eagla.

"Sirius, you old dog you!" Remus teased.

"Cock block" Péine muttered making them all laugh though Sirius agreed wholeheartedly.

"I guess I'll see you later" she said as she slipped off of him with one last kiss before falling back into the shadows.

"You ok to stand?"

"Shut up Mooney."

A/N: A little taste of sexy lol. I hope you like it. Part two coming up soon, I thought it was a good idea to have them start making long term plans. Drama, sex, and a pissed off order coming up. Let me know what you think, any POV you'd like to see or anything like that. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed like **jkarr, DarylDixon'sLover, and BMS** to just name a few. And **BMS** I think demons can be nice…sometimes lol. I am so happy all of you are enjoying it. Also to **daithi4377,** your comment about Ron using code words for I'm sorry was hilarious! In this chapter I wanted to show how everyone else was reacting to the new Order. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Some people just can't take a hint. (Part 2)

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a man used to getting his way and having people believe him at his word.

That all went down hill the day after the start of the new term.

Everything had been going according to his plan. The Triwizard Tournament was on track to happen and he even got Alastor to agree to teach.

Of course he had a strong suspicion that instead of his friend this person was an imposter, but for what reasons?

He was sure it had something to do with Harry and Tom.

He would allow the man to teach and keep an eye on him, try to find out what he hoped to accomplish.

He did worry for the real Moody's health but sacrifices had to be made in the name of the greater good.

After all, he was the leader of the light. He knew what was best for everyone.

Even poor Harry had to be sacrificed. The prophecy was very clear and Albus had to make sure Harry was willing to follow him.

That's one reason he had placed him with Petunia in the first place, the boy needed to be humble and impressionable.

Imagine how he would have been if Sirius had been allowed to raise him.

Sirius, another sacrifice for the noble cause.

No, Albus was not a man used to having the rug pulled out from under him. So imagine his surprise when Sirius and Harry had walked into the Hall a few days ago with demons looking as if they didn't have a care in the world.

This was not part of his plan.

Not only did they disrespect him but they cost him his spy!

He was as surprised as everyone else when Severus not only defended the Lovegood girl but treated Sirius and Remus, two of his childhood tormenters, with politeness if not friendship.

He remembered back in their school years where he would let the marauders off with barely a slap on the wrist. This had served two purposes.

He gained favor with the Black and Potter heirs, not to mention a grateful werewolf who he could later use to hopefully influence others of the same affliction.

But this also gave him the chance to, very subtly, shape his own death eater spy.

And it had worked but now…whatever those demons had done to Severus' mark, it was well and truly gone.

What's worse was the man was unwilling to share how this came to be, or anything to do with his new acquaintances.

What disturbed Albus the most was not only were these beings willing to kill people, people who needed a chance to be able to see the errors of their ways and be saved, but Harry seemed to believe in them.

Not to mention that horrendous order name.

He hadn't even had a chance to talk to the boy since this whole thing started.

When he had heard of the demon protection he swore all of his one hundred and fifty years had caught up with him in one blow.

He had rushed to the ministry and tried to get Fudge to handle it but that went pear shaped fast.

When he had learned that they were essentially above the law he had dropped a few hints to Rita Skeeter, though she didn't know it was him, and hoped they would cave under the pressure of the public.

Or at least give him an opening to infiltrate the group.

Instead they had disappeared and Harry's marriage had been mentioned, something he had wanted to keep secret until he could find a way to dissolve it.

The boy would never sacrifice himself if he had a wife and support system. Yet, that seemed to be what he was getting.

Not any wife either but a muggleborn who was the smartest witch of her age. To be honest she was smarter than half of the adults he knew as well. He was doubtful he could control the girl, but he had to try.

He dreaded the howler he was bound to receive from Molly Weasley.

Harry now had people who only had his best interest in mind and couldn't see the bigger picture, like Albus could.

He was on his way to see the head of the DMLE to hopefully gain some control over things. Cornelius was still refusing to face that woman Péine again, it seemed he had taken her threat to heart.

As he neared Amelia's office he saw Eagla, Remus, and Sirius walking out shaking hands with her.

"Kingsley get these memories to the Daily Prophet. They wanted proof here it is" Amelia said and Albus saw the large auror nod before walking off.

Evidence of Sirius' innocence, no this did not bowed well for him.

"Amelia" he said as pleasantly as he could. "If I could take a look at those memories I'd be most grateful".

The snorts of amusement he got was not what he was hoping for.

"Sorry Headmaster" she said not sounding sorry at all, "But while you're here I do have a few questions for you".

Albus did not like the glint in her eyes.

####################################################################################################

Molly Weasley was one unhappy witch.

Almost four years ago she had done what Albus had asked of her and shown a small Harry Potter through the platform.

Her Ronnikiens was to befriend him and then they had set up a contract so her Ginny would become the future Mrs. Potter.

That mornings paper had flushed that dream down the toilet.

Harry was married, and to that little bushy haired book worm with the big teeth!

What did she have that her Ginny didn't!?

Now Ron was writing home saying that Harry was using his new fame and body guards to push Ron around.

And his own brothers were in on it! Well not if she had any thing to say about it.

First she'd have a word with one old fool who dressed like a walking crayon box.

He better hope for his sake that he can fix all this and the contract better not really be void.

Then a howler to her twins and that scarlet woman.

Perhaps even one to those so called demons. Not Harry though, maybe some special cakes with a few potions so he'd realize his feelings for Ginny.

With a plan in mind she started working.

She felt a slight shiver go down her spine but when she saw no one just shrugged it off to being stressed over these latest developments.

She never saw the blue eyes watching her from the shadows.

#################################################################################################

Ginny was another unhappy witch though that would have been an understatement.

She was in a rage.

How could her Harry do that to her?

He belongs to her! Why couldn't he see that?

Her mother had been telling her that for years and then Harry had even saved her in her first year.

That had to mean something.

She'd get her Harry away from Hermione's clutches, one way or another.

#################################################################################################

Cornelius Fudge was pouting.

Not only was Black as good as free, he was basically untouchable.

The less said about that blue haired psycho and that magenta haired beast of a man, the better.

"Oh Cornelius" Dolores Umbridge cooed in her sickly sweet voice.

The woman was annoying at times, not to mention all of the pink she wore hurt his eyes, but she supported him in everything.

"I'm sure there is something we can do" she continued before going to caress his hair making him move away quickly.

"No Dolores, there's isn't" he sighed.

Going against those creatures would only bring him misery, he was sure of it.

Especially if it was proven that Black actually was innocent.

Perhaps he could approach them and put all the blame on Barty Crouch Sr.

Yes, having the Order of GSD on his side could help him with the next elections.

With that thought in mind he began composing a letter, oblivious to the fact that his undersecretary was making her own unsavory plans.

#################################################################################################

Rita Skeeter was ecstatic.

Her stories sold faster than any others and she was ready for more.

She was sure that she could bully the Potter boy into an interview and then leave him and his wife to her fans to rip to shreds.

Also she'd handle Black and his so called demons, plus if it backfired and they were who they claimed to be she could blame her anonymous source.

There was no way she could lose!

To bad she didn't know that karma really was a bitch and had a certain beetle's number.

###################################################################################################

Ron couldn't believe that him forgiving them hadn't worked.

They acted like he was the bad guy!

He got no invites to join their group. No one doing his homework for him. Hell that blue haired girl didn't even glance at him, she was apparently with Black.

Why chose that crazy, not to mention old man, when she could have someone like Ron. It made no sense.

Come to think of it Looney and Hermione didn't notice him either. What the hell, he was more wizard than any of those other guys.

Oh well, he would try mentioning wanting to join their group, that was sure to work.

Maybe he could even find a way to put his name in the cup. Yeah, and then everyone would be jealous of him!

Girls would want him, Harry would want to be him! Not to mention the prize money.

Now he just had to figure out how to go about it.

####################################################################################################

Cho Chang was incensed with the look that Harry Potter had sent her.

He seemed pretty smitten with her on the train then suddenly he showed up married to Granger.

He even defended Looney!

At least Cedric still seemed interested in her, and he was gorgeous.

In fact she should be spending time with the Hufflepuff this very moment.

She'd forget all about the Golden Boy…for now.

####################################################################################################

Barty Crouch Jr. was in a tight bind.

His mission was to get Potter into the graveyard so that he could face his master.

There was never any mention of demons or that traitor Snape.

How was he supposed to get to the boy now?

He'd have to stick to his original plan and play it by ear.

He would NOT fail his Lord.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Next chapter the story moves forward and shit starts getting done. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day!


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys are so funny and awesome! Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Cutting the puppet strings. (Part 1)

Harry was having a very pleasant dream involving his soul mate and a small bikini when he got the strange feeling of being watched.

Dragging himself into the conscious world he came face to face with two huge eyes forcing him to jump back.

"Master Harry is awake" cried Dobby happily.

"Um Hello Dobby" he said still not used to the little elf calling him master. At least he didn't say his full name every time.

"Missy Péine and Mr. Eagla said Master Harry must get up for training" he squeaked bouncing excitedly.

"Oh alright. I'll need to get dressed-" before he could even finished the sentence Dobby snapped his fingers and he found himself in some work out clothes.

The elf then went over to an already dressed Neville, who was trying not to laugh.

No one else was awake but that could have been due to the fact that the sun looked like it was barely starting to rise.

With a small pop they were gone and landed in what looked to be like a huge gym.

Geez, how many rooms had they put in this rock?

"Good to see you boys" Eagla said dressed in a burgundy wife beater and tight black pants.

Harry looked around and saw that everyone else, minus Amelia and Kingsley, had joined them.

He did appreciate the black form fitting clothes on Hermione.

He had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter that wanted to break free when he saw his godfather.

Sirius looked dead on his feet.

He was in the same clothes as the rest of them but his hair was sticking up on the left side, pillow lines on his face, and he seemed unable to be keep his eyes open. He kept falling back to sleep and leaning against Remus, who didn't look much better though he at least was able to stay awake.

Severus looked completely refreshed and ready for the day, not a hair out of place though it was odd to see him out of his usual robes.

Luna was talking to George explaining something to him while Fred attempted to use his twin as a pillow.

Hermione, his dear sweet wife, was wrestling with her hair which seemed wilder than usual.

"Good, now that everyone is here" Péine said making Fred and Sirius jerk up right. "We aren't doing anything to crazy today, just getting an idea of where everyone is and then we can set up a routine".

"But did it have to be at five in the morning" whined Sirius.

"Yes, now pay attention" Péine answered.

"Yes dear".

"Now we'll do some stretches and run a few laps" Eagla instructed while showing demonstrations.

"You guys need to stretch?" Fred asked and Luna answered for them.

"I think it's more for our benefit".

"Is running really necessary?" asked Sirius and Severus laughed.

"Afraid you'll be the slowest?"

Now in the past this would have seemed like an insult but the men, like the rest of the group, had started a friendship.

"You wish SevSev" he joked back, barking out a laugh at the man's face at hearing that accursed nickname once again.

"It's gonna stick" Remus said patting Severus' shoulder sympathetically though it was obvious he was holding in his own amusement.

"Come on slow pokes" said Harry as he ran past them.

"Ya come on slow pokes" Péine teased as she began running. Those tight shorts were all the motivation Sirius needed to follow.

"Do you think he'll remember to breathe?" asked Remus and Severus shot him a doubtful look before they also took off.

###################################################################################################

The kids walked into the Great Hall adult free as they sat down for breakfast.

"Hey mate" Ron said through a mouthful of food making them all grimace.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said with a big smile before attempting to sit between him and Hermione.

Attempting and failing.

"Ginny what are you doing" Ron asked confused as he saw his sister basically trying to push them apart making a scene.

"Oh well I wanted to sit by Harry, if you'd move" she glared at Hermione who glared right back with her wand already palmed in her hand.

"Actually I'd rather sit by my wife" said Harry in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"But the paper-" the girl started but saw Harry become angry.

"The only paper I care about is the Quibbler" he said and Luna smiled while making a happy face on her plate.

"But you-" she cut herself off and looked to her twin brothers for help but saw who's side they were on.

"Oh of course" she stuttered and hurriedly sat down away from them.

Fred and George were embarrassed but relaxed at the smiles from the Potters. They were happy their friends didn't hold the actions of their younger siblings against them.

"Pfft" Ron started. "Girls, am I right mate. Ain't all there in the head" he said not noticing the glares he got from the fairer sex.

"So I was thinking" he continued oblivious to the surprised looks of the others.

Ron Weasley thinking?

Hermione was nonpulsed. The red head only ever thought of food, quidditch, or fame. She wondered which it was this time.

"I'll join your guys' order and what not" he finished with what he believed to be a winning smile.

The smeared eggs on the side of his mouth ruined the effect.

It became clear to the group what he had hoped to accomplish. Neville was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"So where do I sign or whatever" Ron said and the twins decided to handle this themselves.

"You don't" they said together, no trace of smiles on their faces.

"What! Why not?" he demanded when no one corrected them.

"Because you have to be invited, and you weren't" came the calm voice of Luna which made Ron's face heat up in anger.

"What do you mean I'm not invited, I'm Harry's best mate. You have to let me in!" he yelled and the other tables quieted to watch the drama unfold.

"No we actually don't" Harry said calmly.

"Why you dirty-" he started to say before a voice behind him broke in.

"Starting fights Weasley. Detention with Filch tonight" Severus sneered and Ron really lost it.

"You can't do that you greasy snake. I-".

"Mr. Weasley" cut in the shocked voice of Professor McGonagall.

"You will respect Professor Snape, and 10 points from Gryffindor. Now I suggest you quit while you are ahead" she finished as her lips thinned into a line showing her anger.

Ron grumbled but saw he had no support here so went back to his breakfast.

Selfish bastards.

He would bring it up again later when he could get Harry alone, he'd get in for sure then!

"Mr. Potter and Ms…Mrs. Potter the headmaster has asked for your attendance before lunch" she informed them but before she could walk away Harry spoke up.

"Will you be there as well Professor?"

"My presence was not requested Mr. Potter".

"As our head of house we ask for you to be there" Hermione continued for her husband.

Minerva had half a mind to refuse and demand they show the headmaster proper respect when the memory of watching a baby Harry being placed with the people she still considered the worst kind of muggles came to mind.

Another memory of three first years trying to warn her about a danger to the philosopher's stone.

Poppy telling her of little Harry sneaking into the hospital wing to visit a petrified Hermione.

And lastly a distraught Harry and Hermione swearing to Sirius Black's innocence and Peter Pettigrew's guilt with her watching as Albus sat back during each time saying there was nothing he could do.

Apparently not only were they right about every one of those situations, but they went and found people who could do something.

And they had been busy.

As these thoughts raced around her head she looked back at her lions.

"I will be there" she promised softly before going back to her meal.

Severus nodded to them and gave Harry a squeeze on his shoulder. The signal that he would try to be there as well and one of the demons would be watching out of sight.

"What do you think he wants?" Hermione whispered to the others.

"What doesn't he want" George replied and they had to agree.

They weren't looking forward to their meeting with the headmaster.

Good thing he couldn't use Legilimens on any of them any more, though his reaction to that was going to be entertaining.

They had to be careful though. They weren't going to be dancing to his tune anymore but they still wanted him at Hogwarts where they could keep an eye on him.

If they attacked him out right he might do something desperate, not to mention they had to turn the public against him first.

They would use one Quibbler story at a time to slowly reveal the truth and make Dumbledore run around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to do damage control.

Ron's little twitchy owl Pig flew in before dropping a red envelope between Hermione and the twins, making them nervous.

Ron and Ginny both had smug smiles on their faces.

Neither knew it but they had shared the same thought.

That's what those traitors get!

It seemed even the foreign schools wanted to see what the howler would say.

However, before the dreaded thing could even go off a pale hand with long black nails swiped it up.

Péine stood behind Hermione and gave them a wink before stuffing the paper in her mouth and swallowing. Her stomach gurgled and she let out a small burb that allowed some smoke to leak out. "Pardon me" she said.

Luna nodded to her while the others laughed and the rest of the room looked on in amazement.

Péine pulled out a black envelope and gave it to Pig, despite Ron's protest.

Molly was in for a little surprise.

Péine bowed to her friends before leaving the hall, though she really just blended back in the shadows. Not that most people knew that.

A girl's gotta have her secrets.

#################################################################################################

If anyone could see Sirius Black at the moment they would think he really was insane.

The marauder was laughing manically while his fellow trouble maker Mooney and their friend Eagla followed his lead laughing like a group of Looney Tunes.

Though they had agreed to wait for Severus and Péine to get revenge on the Dursleys that didn't mean they couldn't give them a few small 'pranks'.

"Vernon do you hear that dear?" Petunia's voice rang out and the men almost giggled like teen girls.

Vernon grumbled, still reading his paper, so Petunia went to check herself.

As she opened her fridge door, where the odd rattling noise was coming from. She was confronted with the largest, dirtiest rat she had ever seen.

"Hey how's it going?" the little beast asked in a deep voice.

"AHHHHHHHH" she screamed before fainting.

"Petunia!" Vernon huffed and puffed as he waddled in. Upon seeing his wife on the ground he went closer to check her pulse when he heard that same rattling noise, louder now that the door was ajar.

Peeking in and saw the rat.

"You're outta ham by the way."

"AHHHHHHHH" Vernon joined his wife in sweet unconsciousness.

A high five later and the magicals left to continue with their business. They had a curse breaker to meet.

##############################################################################################

Today was the Gryffindors first defense class and the order kids weren't too happy to have to watch spiders get tortured.

Ron was incensed when Neville once again took Harry's other side and he was forced to sit with Seamus and Dean, who didn't look too happy with it either.

All the Gryffindors, and Luna, had been taking the adults advice to heart and trying to make friends with the other students.

They started with Gryffindor and Harry's Quidditch team mates helped them by being so supportive. Next they talked to Cedric and the Hufflepuffs before moving onto Slytherins like Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. They had been suspicious at first but were secretly happy with the tentative friendship.

A lot Slytherins and Gryffindors, like Malfoy and Ron, weren't happy about it but others saw it as a political move and decided to wait and watch.

With Severus now being fair to everyone there wasn't much people could complain about.

Plus none of them wanted to go against any of the adults in the order.

They talked to a few Ravenclaws, but never the ones who had picked on Luna. These friendly Claws even watched the girl's back now to make sure she wasn't singled out again.

With most students now getting to know the real Harry Potter they were finding him a humble and nice lad who just wanted to be like everyone else.

Ron, who had taken to talking about him and the others behind their backs, was not gaining any popularity.

Barty limped in and started his speech on the unforgivables, throwing an eraser at Seamus for talking.

"Now the Ministry doesn't think I should show you any of these curses, but I disagree. If you want to learn how to survive them than you need to experience them first hand. Constant Vigilance!"

With that he pulled out the spider and placed the Imperius Curse on it. The students laughed as he flew it around the room and placing it on Ron's face before he went to make it drown itself.

It was no longer funny.

"Now the next curse, who knows it? Mr. Longbottom" he called.

"Cruciatus Curse" answered a stony faced Neville. He was gripping his table so hard his knuckles were white.

It was either this or jump the fake where he stood.

The order had done wonders for Neville's self esteem. Not to mention his new and very own wand and one Ms. Lovegood.

Then something peculiar happened.

Barty had said the curse, the same curse he used to help drive the Longbottoms' crazy, but nothing happened.

The spider showed no pain.

He said it again with the same effects before the small arachnoid flew away and landed on Péine's shoulder where she stood in a corner. No one had even seen her come in.

"Torturing an innocent creature. How...despicable" she said.

"The students need to learn-".

"Yes, but not like this" she interrupted him.

"And what do you suggest" he asked getting nervous. He didn't want to get to close to her. Not much was known about master demons but he didn't want to chance her sensing something wrong with him.

Also he needed to be on her good side so he could get close to Potter.

"If you're really determined to show them I can preform it on you" she offered as a smile took over her face.

A smile that made Barty wonder why he ever took this assignment.

"I'm not gonna let you put me under the curse lass" he tried to stay in character. "But I can curse you".

Péine laughed, "Pain is my specialty, so that wouldn't really work now would it?"

"Then perhaps the killing curse" he huffed out, obviously not serious but getting annoyed.

"I suppose if you'd like" Péine answered while handing the spider to Harry.

Barty stopped moving though his eye still zipped around.

If he sent that curse to the chit Potter would never trust him.

On the other hand if he got rid of her the boy may be more open to his manipulations. Plus any pain to the enemy of his master was welcomed.

"Are you sure of this girl?" he asked and her eyes flashed red.

"Constant Vigilance, yeah, yeah I got it" she said sharply and stood away from the kids so they weren't hit by accident.

"Avada Kedavra" he spoke the hated words and the class watched, the order members tense but trusting Péine, as the green light hit her directly in the chest.

It traveled down her hand and up to her finger where she shook it off like a tingle.

It took everything Barty had in him to not crap his pants.

"Is that all?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes. Yes. And remember Constant Vigilant" he dismissed the class though no one moved as they were all still staring at the blue haired woman.

The same woman who the order rallied around left the classroom laughing and joking like it was just a normal day.

Ronald Weasley watched all this with a pale face. He wondered if getting into their group was really worth it.

Maybe he should just concentrate on getting his name into the cup.

An image of Péine absorbing the killing curse flashed through his mind again.

Bloody hell!

A/N: So hope you liked it. Naming of the champions, horcrux hunting, and some people get a kick in the ass in the next chapter. Not to mention the dreaded meeting with Dumbles. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have an awesome day.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: To everybody that favorited, followed, and reviewed thank you so much, you guys are seriously amazing. To **daithi4377** that would have been a good plot twist but they are going to use the tournament to their advantage, though I would have liked to see Ron's face. You should check out The Champion's Champion, trust me you'll love it (if you haven't already). Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Cutting the puppet strings. (Part 2)

Professor McGonagall escorted Harry and Hermione to the Headmaster's office.

She was a bit surprised that they didn't have any of their usual group with them but seeing as Severus would probably be called by Albus and he was on their side, she guessed they were prepared. At least that's what she had been witnessing for the past two weeks.

Why Albus insisted the potion master be there she would never know.

"You'll stay with us?" Harry asked nervously and her eyes softened.

He was such a sweet boy.

That mornings Quibbler had really done a number on her emotions.

Usually she hadn't much interest for the paper but since its first report about Harry, and his close association with the editor's daughter, she had started reading it.

The paper had gone on to give a detailed account of Harry's life before he had come to Hogwarts.

If this was true, and she had no reason to believe it wasn't, then both she and Albus had a lot to atone for.

For the first time in a long time Minerva was taking a step back and looking at her friend's actions in a new light.

She didn't like what she saw.

"Sugar quills" she said as they came upon the gargoyles.

Harry and Hermione had to wonder about his fasciation with candy.

"Come in" came the Headmaster's voice as they approached his doors. Minerva was a little shocked that they didn't ask how he knew they were there but then she noticed their attention was on the empty canvas on the wall before the door.

They were awfully observant.

"Ah Harry, Ms. Granger have a seat. Lemon drop?" he asked and the teens and Minerva were a bit affronted at his disregard for Hermione's new name.

Snape rolled his eyes. The man would never learn.

"Actually Headmaster it's Mrs. Potter now" Harry told him and saw the usual twinkle in his eyes dim slightly.

"That is one of the things I need to speak to you two about" he said with a grandfatherly tone and gazing at them over his glasses.

"I fail to see how our marriage is any business of yours, Headmaster" Hermione spoke up making sure to emphasize his title.

"Well as Mr. Potter's magical guardian-"

"I am sorry sir" Severus spoke up to the shock of his boss and the pleasure of the others. "But you are no longer Mr. Potters guardian. In fact if I were you I'd be more worried about the court case being opened to see why Harry was placed with the Dursleys in the first place" he finished in his smooth voice.

Albus was shocked. Yes Severus had gotten rid of his mark and seemed a bit distant as of late, but to deify him out right? And for a Potter!?

Wait did he say court case?

Well of course such a thing would have to be stopped for the greater good.

"Now there is no need for such things" he started trying to keep a calm smile on his face. "And I can assure you despite what others may have said I am in fact his magical guardian".

Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everyone knew what a demon protection meant.

To disregard it so carelessly was simply suicidal.

"No you aren't" Harry shot back with a cold mask in place, physical training wasn't the only thing he had picked up.

"Harry my boy-"

"Is there anything else you wanted to speak about sir?" he said stiffly and Dumbledore let out an exaggerated sigh of disappointment.

"Yes Harry" he decided to move on for now, there would be time to talk about his guardianship and decisions of the like later. Preferable after he could convince Amelia to drop any suspicion of him and get around the demons.

"I have heard about a little club you've become a part of" he said and stopped to stare at his students.

Usually when he did this people started confessing all their sins to him, yet right now there was nothing but silence.

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me about that?" he asked and was both shocked and angered at their answer.

"No" they both said simply.

"And why not?"

"We can't talk about order business with non order people. I'm sure you understand sir" Harry said in a sad voice. Severus knew the tone was due to the fact that Harry's image of the Headmaster was now completely shattered. He had the hardest time coming to terms with the truth about the man he had once considered a mentor.

"Well how do I become an order member?" Albus asked, perhaps this is the opening he needed. He'd join their group, earn their trust, and set things back the way they were supposed to be.

Their next statement took that dream out to a field and Old Yeller'd its ass.

"You don't".

Now Albus was getting angry. Who did these children think they were?

"Excuse me" he said the twinkle officially gone from his peepers.

"It's just as they said sir. You have to be invited into the order and you aren't" Severus drawled.

Severus had been telling him the same thing whenever he would ask but unlike the ex-spy these two didn't have the skill of Occlumency.

He locked gazes with Harry entered his mind.

Instead of the swirls of thoughts and memories he was expecting there was a grey wall with huge smiling pictures of Eagla and Péine.

When he tried to step forward he was rebuffed and the pictures shook their heads and pointer fingers at him. "Uh, uh, uh" they sang mockingly repeatedly.

Twice more he was rebuffed and teased by the images before he was forced out of Harry's mind to see a very angry Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to get into my mind sir" he grounded out through clenched teeth.

"What?" McGonagall asked confused until she saw Severs' angry face as he checked over both students and the pieces began to click together.

"Albus!" she yelled scandalized and he winced.

"Harry my boy, I was only doing what is best for you" he tried until a giggle filled the room and Péine stepped into the light.

"You'll find Headmaster that that's actually my job now" her infuriating smile making him angrier.

Albus sputtered before speaking, "Miss you can not just come in here and-"

"Oh, but I can. Seeing as you have three of my charges and tried to mind rape one of them, I can do pretty much whatever I fucking please."

Minerva didn't approve of her language but she made a good point.

"I agree Albus. Really what were you thinking?" she scolded him like a naughty first year.

How did this get so out of his hand? It should have been so simple.

"Surely you can see the benefit of having me on your team" he tried again and glared when the girl had the nerve to snort.

"No not really. You were supposed to have Harry's health and well being as top priority, due to your irregular if not illegal actions of taking him from his rightful care giver Sirius Black, and you messed up. Big time. In short your fired, I'm hired, and we have no need for men who's greatest power is being able to talk for an hour without actually saying anything."

"Now see here" Albus stood at his full height in an attempt to install a bit of intimidation. "This is my school and I make the rules. I am older and wiser-" she interrupted him again making a vein in his head throb.

"No, you listen here buddy" she said all traces of humor vanishing as her form changed.

Severus took that moment to move Harry and Hermione towards the doors.

"You have a responsibility as Headmaster to look after the students safety and each year you fuck up, especially when it comes to my charges. I wonder what will happen this time? Whatever it is we will be there and we will set it right. You may be old but I am older and damn sure better looking. As for wise you give yourself to much credit. You are so used to pulling the strings you don't know what to do when your puppets actually get free. Hear me and hear me well Albus Dumbledore, if you continue to push we will retaliate and leave you begging for the mercy of the killing curse. Mercy I don't have." She finished as the lights flickered and the weather darkened.

"Now" she said snapping back to normal and the lights cleared, "Perhaps you should explain to your deputy why you let Moody attempt to use the unforgivable curses in front of your students while planning to use it on them in future lessons".

The scream of rage from Minerva was so terrifying that even Peeves went into hiding for the day.

########################################################################################################

Molly Weasley was having a good morning.

She had made Arthur his breakfast and got her usual kiss when he left for work.

Then she sent the loudest howler she could to her twins, the scarlet woman, and two people being mean to her Ronnie.

As she was cleaning up her kitchen Ron's owl Pig came flying back with a small black envelope.

The moment Molly's fingers touched the paper they became fused onto it and she knew she was in trouble.

Black smoke poured out of the letter and filled the room cutting off all the lights and making her whimper.

A muscled blueish grey demon slithered out. He was so large in both bulk and height that he had to bend and twist as to not go through the ceiling.

His appearance was terrifying. Large horns atop his head with two yellow eyes staring at her with the same expression she gave cake, hungrily.

His mouth was set in a twisted smile full of jagged sharp teeth. His arms would have put Hagrid to shame ending in long nails that he used to scratch on the walls creating an high-pitched noise that left a ringing in her ears.

Swooping down to her level the being opened it's mouth and a large forked tongue rolled out licking up the side of her face, gathering the tears that began to fall.

Suddenly the beast roared and swung it's head around releasing gallons of a foul smelling slime all over the walls.

It got into her face again and opened it's mouth to speak.

"If you don't have anything nice to say then shut the hell up!"

With that it got sucked back into the letter and proceeded to turn to dust.

Molly stood blinking owlishly as she took in her now damaged kitchen. She sat down on the floor in a daze.

"Well" she said before dropping in a dead faint.

########################################################################################################

Everyone was excited for the naming of the Champions that night. The twins had once again tried to enter their names and grown beards.

When Hermione asked them why Fred said because it was funny both the first and second time. George said they were just doing their duty of sticking to the time line.

When Luna said Severus would probably be happy to cut off his ear again for him they quickly agreed that somethings were more than welcomed to change.

Then they bugged Severus by being extra nice. He started muttering to himself whenever he saw either boy.

"I have already apologized for the accident, why am I being punished?"

Hermione was on edge the whole time while everyone filed into the Great Hall. She was not looking forward to this at all.

"Eternal glory sounds pretty good huh?" said Ron from across Harry.

"Not really, I hope Angelina or Katie get it" he said and the two chasers smiled at him in appreciation.

Before Ron could open his mouth again the goblet began lighting up.

"The names are about ready to some out" called Dumbledore, "Once your name is called please go back with your Headmaster and meet with the tournament judges and organizers".

Péine sat next to Hermione as she waited for what was about to happen and what they'd have to do, and maybe day dream about a certain dark haired animagus.

The first name fluttered out.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is Ms. Fleur Delacour!" he announced and the hall erupted in cheers, besides a few girls who seemed upset that they didn't get picked but that was understandable.

Fleur stood and waved as she walked up to Madam Maxime and hugged her.

Harry and Hermione shared a look. They had a theory when it came to the pretty Veela.

Remus had suggested she had been cold and rude at first to keep people at an arms length since it was probably hard to find someone who really cared for you as a person.

Men wanted you and women were jealous of you.

They'd offer her the same hand of friendship they had been extending to everyone and would see what would happen.

The next name flew out.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Victor Krum!" again more cheers and Ron actually did a little dance.

Harry wasn't to happy about having to be nice to Victor but Hermione had pointed out that she was Mrs. Potter now and he had to trust her.

The marauders and twins also promised to help if the older boy started trouble.

"And our Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory" Dumbledore yelled and the present order members stood up and cheered for the boy making him blush but smile happily at everyone.

After Cedric walked into the back room everyone started to get up when the goblet started firing up again and a fourth paper flew out.

Albus figured this must be the imposter's plan. Maybe try to have Harry to be killed in the tournament?

Putting on a surprised face he read the note before allowing his brain to catch up to what it said.

"Harry Potter and Alexandra Péine".

The Hall was deathly still so they took that chance to do what they had to before Albus, or anyone else, started talking again.

Together Péine and Harry stood up and took out their wands, well Harry did since Péine didn't have one so she just raised her hand.

"We swear on our magic that we did not want to be entered in the tournament or ask anyone to place out names in the cup for us, or place it there ourselves." They finished and each sent out sparks to show that they still had their magic and were telling the truth.

The people who had began to shout cheater had to shut up while their friends looked on in concern, happy that they were able to prove their innocence.

Severus came up to them to lead them away when another flame flew out of the goblet, this time with no paper. It lit up Dumbledore's beard burning it down to his chin before he was finally able to put it out.

As the four of them walked past the old man, Hermione refusing to leave Harry's side, they each glared at him.

They did not look happy.

########################################################################################################

At Gringotts Bank three men met with King Ragnuk and one William Weasley.

They each bowed before being able to greet the goblin in a friendly manner.

"Gentlemen this is Bill Weasley, the curse breaker you requested."

"Pleasure to meet you. What do you know of horcruxs?" Eagla asked bluntly and Bill paled.

"Good so you've heard of them" he continued when the younger man seemed unable to speak.

"Well Bill" Sirius smiled and the red head's eyes widened though he shook the man's hand anyway. "How would you like to join our order?"

Bill looked at each of the men and his boss while thinking of the Quibbler and letters from his younger twin brothers.

"I'd like to hear about it" he said cautiously and the others smiled, even Ragnuk.

"Of course, we are the Order of Getting Shit Done". Bill burst out laughing, now that sounded like a group he could get behind.

"Now I really need to hear this" he said and let the men lead him to a chair. He felt like he was in for a long but interesting night.

A/N: I hope you liked it, does anyone know where I got the inspiration for the scene of what the demons did to Albus in Harry's mind? Dealing with the other champions, the blonde ferret, and more in the next chapter. Also to a guest who said they ship Sev and Eagla, NO! I shaped Eagla after a person very close to me and I did not need the imagery! (:p) Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time have a great day.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and review you guys rock! Yes, you guys guessed right the mind scene was from Jurassic Park. Sorry if it looks bad when I try to write accents. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: Ferrets, beetles, and weasels. Oh my!

Sirius was walking through the ministry with Péine on their way to deliver Harry's paperwork to have him emancipated. He had to chuckle at the memory of the night before.

 _########################################################################################################_

 _As soon as Harry and his group walked into the back room Cedric shot him a confused yet sympathetic look._

 _After getting to know the younger boy more he found out that every year something happened to Harry. It seemed this year was no exception._

" _Why are you 'ere? Do ze need us again?" Fleur asked and Harry answered._

" _Our names came out" he pointed to Péine and himself._

" _You can no' compete, you are a li'il boy" the blonde said with a sniff._

 _Péine looked down at her own chest. "Nope still there, thank Merlin.", she said motioning to her covered breasts._

" _If you're a boy what does that make Sirius?" Harry joked._

" _Dedicated" came the voice of his godfather who choose that moment to walk through the doors with Eagla, Dumbledore, and Moody following him._

 _Péine and Harry took that moment of distraction to restate their previous oaths. Their sparks once again showing the truth in their words._

" _Bad luck mate" Cedric smiled at them kindly, blushing a little at Péine's wink before paling when Sirius all but growled._

 _The man's laugh eased his nerves...a little._

" _What trouble did you two get into this time?" Sirius joked and they stuck their tongues out at him before Hermione swatted their arms lightly._

" _Harry did you place your name in that cup?" questioned Dumbledore ignoring the rooms confused expressions. An oath like that couldn't be faked._

 _As Albus went towards Harry reaching his arm out to grab him Eagla swiftly stepped between them. Albus gasped as he saw his hand wither and turn black causing him to cry out and look around the room for help._

 _Everyone stared at him like he was off his rocker._

 _He looked back down and saw his hand was fine, it had just been in his head._

 _The smiles on Eagla and Péine's faces told him maybe it wasn't so made up after all._

" _Do you have the forms Sirius?" asked Severus and the other man nodded._

" _Yep, sign here as a witness, then Harry signs here. Eagla already signed as have I. Love you sign here. Annnnnd it's done" he said as he rolled up the parchment._

" _What was that" demanded Dumbledore._

 _"Oh don't worry Headmaster you'll find out tomorrow, along with everyone else."_

 _########################################################################################################_

Sirius knocked on Amelia's door and walked in at her command. Péine stayed outside to keep watch.

"Do you have it Sirius?" the stern woman asked with an almost giddy expression.

Tonks, who was standing behind her boss, looked on curiously.

"Hey Nymphy" he laughed at her glare.

"Mutt" she groused which only served to make him laugh harder. "How's Wolfie?" she asked trying to come off nonchalant though her blush and blazing hair told how anxious she was for his answer.

"Good, though he won't shut up about you" he said and was rewarded by her hair turning a bright gold, then back to it's normal pink.

"This seems to be in order Lord Black. I expect to be invited to the celebration party" Amelia said with a smirk.

"Oh of course Madam Bones, of course", he said with his own smirk. "I know Remus would be happy if you could come as well" he directed at a happy Tonks who nodded eagerly.

Sirius left to go tell his godson and friends the good news.

Then he'd be perfectly happy to spend the rest of the day with his sexy fiancé.

########################################################################################################

Rita Skeeter had just stepped into her office after making up, er, gathering information about Harry Potter.

The young boy was now entered into the Triwizard Tournament with a demon. Yes they had proven they hadn't done it themselves, but who were her readers going to believe?

Just as she went to sit at her desk the lights went out and her window went black.

Before she could reach for her wand someone grabbed her and tossed her out of the closed window, cutting up her face and arms.

She was blinded by the outside light when she suddenly noticed the ground getting closer and closer.

This is the end, she was going to die!

Bam!

She slammed into a chair upright as she took in her new surroundings.

She was back in her office, still shrouded in darkness with the window repaired.

In her usual chair sat a man sized and well dressed spider.

She didn't know it but this was the spider that Péine had saved from the fake Moody. She had kept it as a pet naming her Glitter.

"Ah Rita" the spider spoke in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Eagla's. "I hope you like the new decorations?" she motioned to behind her where hundreds of frames hung, all of pinned and dissected beetles.

"Who are you!?" Rita cried out in fright.

"I am a friend of the Order of GSD". Glitter said calmly, "And I come bearing a message".

"How did you get in here? I will have you arrested for this, kissed even! I am a very important-".

"Quiet!" the spider screeched showing its sharp fangs making the reporter cower.

"You will leave the order be and stop spreading your lies and filth".

"The people have the right to know the truth", she responded meekly. Glitter made an odd clicking sound from around her mouth.

"And you claim your writings are the truth?" Rita paled knowing the spider already knew the answer.

"The Order is not demanding you stop writing all together", here she perked up. "But if you try to slander or lie about any of the Order or the Order's friends we will come and get you and I will have a new specimen for my collection".

With this being said the bugs on the walls began screaming in tiny voices, "Help us!" they cried as their bodies became more human like.

Skeeter screamed as her vision went black and she sprung up from where she must have fallen asleep at her desk.

Thank Merlin it was only a dream.

A note in front of her caught her attention. 'Not a Dream' it said in neat writing.

Well crap.

########################################################################################################

After showering and changing from their workout clothes, Harry and Hermione met in the common room so they could walk together to breakfast. Neville had gone ahead to get Luna while the twins went with their girlfriends and Lee to save everyone seats before having to go study for their N.E.W.T.s.

"How'd you do it?" came a false cheerful voice and they turned to see Ron standing by an armchair.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked already knowing the problem but playing along. He was tired of the red head and the looks he sent them when he thought they weren't looking.

"How'd you enter? You could have told me, we could have entered together" a strained smile over took his face as he tried to get Harry to admit his guilt. The fact that Hermione was holding Potter's hand wasn't helping him pretend to be calm.

"I didn't. That's why we said that oath yesterday remember?" Harry asked rubbing between his eyes with a sigh.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Ron's face twisted in anger. "After everything I've done for you!" his voice began to rise. "You bloody glory seeking cheat!"

With a roll of their eyes Harry and Hermione simply walked out of the portrait hole not paying the slightest attention to the still shouting boy. None of them had noticed another red head who sat watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

########################################################################################################

After breakfast they noticed some students wearing the Potter Stinks badges, though it was fewer people then the previous time line.

Remus and Sirius weren't happy. So, with some skillful wand work they changed the wording.

It took a little while before students realized the new messages; I'm gay, yay butt stuff, and a picture of a sheep, just to name a few. The latter confusing some but amusing many others who figured out the meaning.

"Like the badges Potter" Malfoy said cockily striding up like a peacock.

Obviously he hadn't noticed the change yet.

"My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you'll last ten minutes, father disagrees. He doesn't think you'll last five" he laughed with his lackeys.

"You know Malfoy" Harry said calmly. "I could give two fucks what you or your death eater father think. He's vile and you're pathetic." He finished and turned his back.

Right on cue Barty jumped out and cursed the blonde pounce, "Not on my watch laddie!"

There, where Malfoy once stood, was now the amazing bouncing ferret.

Onlookers laughed as Moody sent him jumping around and even into Crabbe's pants.

"Alastor, Alastor what are you doing?" asked Minerva as she came upon the scene.

"Teaching."

"Is-is that a student!?" she asked slack jawed.

"Technically it's a ferret".

"Fix him this instant. We do not use transfiguration as a punishment, surely Albus told you this?"

"He may have mentioned it" he relented and turned the Malfoy heir back human. Well, as human as he normally was.

"When my father hears about this-".

"Your father! I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair you little-"

"Alastor" abolished Minerva. She didn't see the wink he sent to a grinning Harry.

"Let the ferret jokes commence!" Péine said from the kids sides where she popped in with Sirius and they high fived.

"Just don't go overboard" said Hermione with a small smile at the couple as they gave her mock salutes.

"Now we need to go study for potions, we'll see you two at lunch. Will the paper have gone through by then?"

"Yep yep" Péine assured them. "And the rock will be set up. Then we've got a little surprise for you and no we won't tell you till later" she finished making Hermione snap her mouth closed and pout.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have studying to do ourselves" she continued and Sirius looked confused.

"We do?"

Péine sent him a sultry look and he caught on, his face now reflecting his own desire.

He wanted to go slow and show her just how much she really meant to him but this waiting thing was driving them both crazy.

A snog and a little petting couldn't hurt right?

Little did the old dog know that Péine was running short on patience and had recruited Hermione and Luna to help her try to seduce him. She'd then help them with their men. The fact that none of them really knew more than the general gist of sex didn't faze them. They were all smart ladies so they were confident they'd figure it out.

"Yes, yes we do" he said excitedly and Hermione and Péine fist bumped on the sly.

"See ya later, keep a look out for Ministry owls. Oh and don't be too shocked if we get some unwanted guests this week" the blue haired woman warned. She wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck, making him growl playfully, and vanished them with a giggle.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Toads, surprises, and maybe a little lime in the next chapter. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have an awesome day.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed, you rock. Sorry that this chapter took a little longer but it wasn't flowing as easily as usual and I didn't wanna just put up a filler, though this is a little of that some important things do happen. Enjoy.

Chapter 12: New homes, familiar faces, and scary toads.

Remus and Eagla had set up the hell rock housing a little way from the whomping willow but still within clear sight of the school.

Their new abodes jagged edges discouraged onlookers too get to close to the medium sized rock. The steam and fire helped too.

Like many magical buildings it was much larger on the inside with all the rooms they would ever need, though they'd still take classes in Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was not happy that he was denied entry.

The reason for the rock being put on school grounds in the first place only served to displease him further.

Remus, in new robes, walked into the Great Hall with a few goblin workers. He continued to the head table as Severus passed by him and spoke in low tones with the goblins.

They nodded and he picked up Harry from his house table and led them out.

Dumbledore stood to try to follow them but was intercepted by Remus.

The werewolf's mischievous smile did nothing to reassure him.

"On behave of the Order of Getting Shit Done" Remus spoke in a loud clear voice making sure to get the attention of all present. He was a marauder for a reason after all.

"And By order of the Ministry of Magic's head of the DMLE Amelia Bones, I present you forms of upcoming questions and criminal trial dates of possible crimes you are under suspicion for. Also the following students are to be removed and placed in the Order's champion's housing. Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Potter, and the newly emancipated Harry Potter."

Whispers and chatter broke out amongst the room.

Gossip was always welcomed in Hogwarts, hell even the other schools were getting in on this new information.

Albus Dumbledore committed a crime?

Harry Potter was moving out of the castle?

"Mr. Potter is not allowed to leave the castle" Albus said arrogantly without even looking at the papers put in front of him. "He is a minor and I am his-".

"Albus will you shut up!" hissed Professor McGonagall to the shock of everyone else. "Look at these papers."

"By making the boy compete you all acknowledged him not only as an adult but a separate contender, seeing as the Hogwarts' champion is Cedric Diggory" Remus continued and the Hufflepuffs cheered up.

They were fully prepared to black list Harry, even with his oath, until Cedric had come back to the common room and forbidden it.

It was nice to know that Harry was trying to be fair. Professor Sprout smiled at her Puffs.

"Also due to the crimes against Lord Potter and Lord Black, you are to have limited access to them." Remus finished with a smile and wink. "Oh and the goblins will only be here long enough to take out the dead body of the basilisk. It was sold to them".

He turned and gathered the order members and gave a quick hello to his former students as Albus tuned out Minerva's yelling while trying to work out how he could get his hands on the money for the basilisk, it would be needed for his cause.

Little did he know they hadn't exchanged any money but, guided by Hermione, had set up a contract stating the bank would release it's dragon and never get any other creatures to guard the vaults.

As suggested by the their newest member, Bill, his brother Charlie had gotten the poor beast yesterday when he had shown up with the dragons for the tournament.

Albus rushed up, still ignoring a furious Minerva, and ran after Remus.

This was still his school after all and he had the right to be there when they went to the chamber. Plus, it would give him a chance to lean on, er, convince Harry to stay in the school where he could keep an eye on him at all times.

He wasn't worried about any charges against him, he was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

He was above such petty things.

Unfortunately for him, Minerva was not to be ignored and by the time she was finished with him Harry and Severus would have already closed the chamber and gone about their day.

########################################################################################################

Down in the chamber Severus and Harry had taken some of the basilisk's fangs and were now in a far off corner as the goblins dissected the corpse.

Severus pulled out the locket and laid it on the floor. "Bill said he couldn't get in because of the parselmouth so Remus has him working on getting the ring. Sirius wanted to go but with the rat so close by and us still needing him, we couldn't risk it. So instead him and Péine are going to go after the tiara tonight. Did Hagrid tell you about the dragons again?" he asked curiously while setting up silencing spells.

"Yes, and I told him Madam Maxime probably wouldn't want to talk about her heritage. I told Cedric about them again as well".

"Good, now shall we?"

Harry let out an odd hissing noise that Severus guessed was serpent speak for open as it did just that.

Smoke began to poor out. "I have seen your heart Severus Snape and- ahhhhhhhh!" it screamed as Severus stabbed it with a fang.

He didn't need a soul fragment of the dark lord to tell him about his heart and let it use its filthy mouth to speak Lily's name.

He may have embraced the fact that she was meant for James and maybe even made Potter a better man, but Severus would always love her.

"Way to go Professor!" Harry said in awe and Severus smirked.

"After so long with the man I've always wanted to do that. Both he and Albus are big on the theatrics where as I believe that if you want someone dead, just shut up and kill them".

Harry couldn't stop himself and ended up laughing on the floor.

########################################################################################################

Hermione was unpacking her new room, which was connected to Harry's, when she heard someone call her name.

She stepped out into the large common room, decorated with; silvers, golds, blacks, and purples to see Eagla and Remus talking to the last two people she had expected to see.

"Hermione sweetie" her mother smiled at her as her father rushed over to hug her.

"Mom, Dad?" was all she managed to get out before shooting a glare at the other men when they chuckled making them try to cover it with a cough.

"Yes pumpkin, Remus said it was finally safe for us to see you" and by the way her parents were looking at her she knew they had heard everything. At least of the present, and wanted her side of things.

"Now" her mother said with a mischievous tone that put her on edge, "Where's this husband of yours?"

"Yes" her father said narrowing his eyes and looking around. "I need to have a little…chat with him".

Hermione gulped, oh boy.

########################################################################################################

Minister Fudge and his undersecretary Dolores Umbridge walked onto the Hogwarts grounds with their heads held high as they passed curious students. Fudge wanted to surprise Potter saying that he publically supported him and Black. With so many witnesses there was no way the boy would turn him down.

Dolores came to support her boss and hopefully put the little half-blood upstart in his place.

They caught sight of what they secretly considered the blue haired menace, who was walking while reading. They decided to make themselves known and have her lead them to the boy.

Behind the ministry dolts a crowd had followed in hopes of another show.

They weren't disappointed.

Fudge stopped and cleared his throat waiting for Péine to notice him.

She didn't.

Fudge stepped in front of her and she finally looked up. "Yes" she said with a raised brow while looking him up and down.

He tried not to let his smile slip at her tone.

"Ms. Péine I was wondering if you could take me to Mr. Potter, I need to speak with him?"

"Maybe, but I don't know if he wants to speak to you." She told him honestly.

"Ahem. You need to check your tone young lady" said Dolores and Péine turned towards her.

Fudge tried to signal to Umbridge to drop it and stay silent, but it was too late.

"AH! Holy crap on a cracker what happened to your face!?" Péine yelled and the people watching tried to keep their laughter under wraps. Harry and Hermione the most so that they wouldn't be noticed.

Though the twins and Lee were having the hardest time, their faces were actually red from the effort.

"Excuse me", the toad asked haughtily, "And what is wrong with my face?"

"Nothing, except you look like you fell outta the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down, damn!"

The laughter got louder.

"How dare you, you filthy half breed! I-" she was cut off by Sirius walking up to the group.

Fudge was silently thankful as alienating the young woman would only push him farther from Potter.

Maybe he shouldn't have brought Dolores.

"Hey love, Eagla said he- Ah!" he yelled and jumped in front of Péine putting his fingers up in a cross.

"Be gone foul beast, back from whence you came!"

"Lord Black" Fudge whined trying to get control back and calm his offended worker at the same time. The children's laugher wasn't helping.

He definitely shouldn't have brought Dolores.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Eagla as he walked up to the group nodding to Sirius and Péine and raising a brow at their attack stance, not yet really taking in the new comers.

Though maybe from the excitement of the crowd he should have looked at them first.

"Oh hello" came a overly breathy voice with a flirtatious hint in it.

Eagla turned and saw Dolores batting her eyelashes at him.

Then she bit her lip lustfully.

"Ye Gods, oh you two almost got me" he said to his friends. His cool exterior slipping just a little for the first time and he chuckled.

"Trying to frighten fear. No one ever has, but you…you almost did. Oh that was good".

"Come now, I'm sure you don't mean that" Dolores tried to purr while taking a step towards him.

Eagla walked quickly, he was too refined to admit he ran, and hid behind his partner and her mate.

That he was able to some how still seem so graceful and fierce made everyone else quite impressed.

"Er Mr. Potter" Fudge tried to get things back on track before Eagla started collecting the children, and some of their friends, for dinner and walking towards their rock.

"I need to speak-".

"I'm sorry Minister but Harry is going to be busy until after the first task. Perhaps we can meet sometime after then", Sirius said formally having gotten himself under control, though he still kept a good distance between him and the woman in pink. He made sure Péine was tucked into his side.

"Oh of course, of course" Fudge said happily. He'd have to wait but at least he had a future meeting with the lad.

"Well, come along Dolores" he said before turning to his companion. Her eyes were glazed and she was still staring in the direction Eagla had gone.

"Oh yes, of course" and with one last wistful look toward the magenta haired man she followed her boss, leaving an ill looking Sirius and Péine in her wake.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I have wanted to say that to Umbridge for forever! Next chapter flashbacks, first tasks, and romance. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time have a great day.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I agree with you guys it was disturbing to have the toad fall for Eagla and had she not been such an ugly person on the INSIDE he could have over looked her outside, but alas she's awful. Also Harry doesn't care about money, he cares about making Hermione happy and freeing the dragon did just that. Plus Péine, Eagla, Sirius, and Harry are all very well off, Harry and Sirius as Lords and the other two from living so long. They pay their order members, I'll probably mention that at some point, so no one is really hurting for money. **There is a lemon in this chapter, just a heads up.** Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Dragon's like to laugh too.

It was the day of the first task, two days since Umbridge had showed up. They had teased Eagla mercilessly before he had pointed out he was still a demon and could easily make life less than pleasant.

That worked on everyone but Péine until he threatened to show some pictures.

She shut up, but now everyone else was curious. Eagla wouldn't show them making Sirius and Severus actually pout.

Now Harry was pacing in the tent with the other champions as he thought of the challenge at hand. Péine simply hummed to herself.

"Heya Harry, Péine" Cedric greeted them and Harry noticed the Hufflepuff looked a little pale.

"Cedric" he smiled back, "How you holding up?" He nodded at the other boys shrug.

Even with Péine's help it was still a bit nerve wracking, having done it once before or not.

Fleur Delacour glanced over at them and looked the raven haired wizard up and down. He was a Lord now, must be powerful if the cup thought him worthy, and famous.

She would watch him for now and see what would happen. She did not make the first move, she waited for others to come to her.

The fact that he had barley looked in her direction and was apparently married was interesting to the young veela.

Victor Krum watched Harry with a wary eye, well more like watched his female companion.

He had not been very happy when he realized that the young pretty witch he had been watching since he first arrived was in fact spoken for.

He wasn't a cruel person but recently he had gotten into the habit of getting what he wanted, and he was pretty sure he wanted the studious girl with the hard name.

"How's been life treating you?" Cedric asked Harry kindly as he had seen how some of the students, and even Harry's so called best friend, had treated him.

The green eyed boy gaining a huge smile was not the response he had expected.

"Well…"

########################################################################################################

 _Harry, Hermione, and Neville were walking down to meet up with Professor Snape when an annoying voice stopped them._

" _Well what do we have here?" Malfoy smirked as he walked up to them, Crabbe and Goyle in their usual spots a step behind him._

" _Potty, a squib, and a mudblood" he sneered._

" _You really are unoriginal aren't you?" Hermione fake yawned and Neville and Harry laughed._

" _How dare you speak to me! You filthy little –"_

" _Yes yes, filthy little mudblood, what a bore. I can think of much better names for you, like Evil."_

" _Pompous" Neville added._

" _Spoiled" Harry joined._

" _Weak little boy who has to rely on his name because he has nothing else going for him. You've done nothing and you will become nothing, well except maybe a servant to that half blood fake lord of yours" Hermione finished with her own smirk._

 _Draco was furious. How dare they!_

 _He was a Malfoy which meant he was above them._

 _As for claiming the dark lord a half blood, it was laughable._

" _How dare you. Boys I think it's time we show them some respect" he ordered yet received no response._

" _Crabbe, Goyle!" he yelled spinning around to demand why they had ignored him._

 _Dumb and Dumber were standing with their hands up in a surrendering pose against the wall as Eagla and Péine stood fully transformed right behind the young Malfoy._

" _Oh look Péine it's a tasty little ferret" Eagla's deep voice hissed._ _Péine giggled making the three attackers start to shake._

" _I love roasted ferret, crunchy and toasted just right" she said and they both laughed._

" _I prefer them still alive. Their screams are simply...exquisite" Eagla said smiling to show his sharp canines._

 _Péine laughed again, splitting her jaw as her elongated tongue slipped out and licked around in an exaggerated act of hunger._

 _Draco couldn't help himself. Their words and actions were just to much for him._

 _He pissed himself._

" _Oh looky, the little ferret had an accident" Péine cackled._

" _What is this?" asked Severus as he came upon the group._

 _Draco smirked with a smug expression. Well, as smug as someone standing in a pool of their own pee can get._

" _The ferret and his dumbbells were going to attack some of our lions" Eagla said and Draco scoffed. He was sure Snape would back him up._

 _He was a loyal Slytherin and friend of his father after all._

" _Professor" he said with fake respect missing how Severus rolled his eyes. "They attacked us and we had to defend ourselves."_

" _And why Mr. Malfoy are you standing in urine?" he drawled and the Slytherin blushed._

" _Um well-"._

" _He peed himself, twitchy little ferret" Neville told him._

" _I see. Well 30 points from Slytherin for attacking students in the hall and another 10 for publically relieving yourself" Severus said with no remorse._

" _What? When my father-" Draco tried before he saw the thunderous expression on his head of houses face and realized he may have crossed a line._

" _Do NOT threaten me Draco. I am not a student or someone swayed by your father, who WILL be hearing about all of this from me! Now get out of my sight"._

 _With that the blonde and his minions ran away as fast as they could._

 _########################################################################################################_

Cedric was laughing so hard he had to sit down to catch his breath.

"Never a dull moment around you huh Harry?" he joked trying to calm down.

"If you think that's bad you should have seen what happened with Ron and Ginny…"

########################################################################################################

 _Harry was sitting by the black lake when Ginny walked over with a piece of treacle tart and a too wide of a smile._

" _Hi Harry, I made you this" she said eagerly while shoving the treat in his face._

 _He had a hint of what it was, she had used potions on him before why not again. It seemed his marriage was making her desperate and attempt it sooner this time around._

" _Thanks Ginny" he said as a wicked idea formed._

 _He took a bite of the tart and made a show of enjoying it._

" _Well"? she asked in excitement. Any second and he'd be hers!_

" _Ginny I-I need to tell my love how much she means to me. I need to feel her lips against mine!"_

 _Ginny almost screamed from joy and closed her eyes leaning forward to kiss him._

 _Nothing happened._

 _She opened her eyes and saw her would be man running towards an approaching Hermione and Luna._

" _Hermione my love!" he shouted before taking the surprised girl in his arms and dipping her for a kiss._

 _Now Ginny did scream._

" _What are you doing!?" she asked as she stormed towards them._

" _Kissing my wife, and doing a good job of it I'd say" he said smiling proudly at a dazed Hermione._

" _But you're supposed to be mine!" she shouted close to tears._

" _Ew." Harry said. Usually Hermione would have smacked him for being so callus but as her brain came out of its Harry induced stupor, she began putting the pieces together and only Harry's arms around her stopped her from jumping the trollop and giving her a good ass kicking._

 _Maybe the order was a bad influence on her vocabulary?_

 _Ginny finally broke down into sobs and ran off._

 _The three teens shared looks. "I guess it's time we sent a letter off to Mr. Weasley huh?" asked Luna and the other two nodded._

 _Something needed to be done and soon, before she tried something more dangerous._

 _########################################################################################################_

"Wow", Cedric said as Harry finished, "And Ron?"

"Well as you know he's jealous and doesn't believe me" Harry sighed and Cedric nodded.

"Well he decided he didn't like me ignoring him ignoring me and…"

########################################################################################################

 _Ronald Weasley was pissed!_

 _He had decided to ignore Harry to show him he didn't need the bastard when Harry, Hermione, Neville, and his own brothers were moved out of Gryffindor and into that weird looking rock._

 _Now Hermione wasn't even around to do his homework for him!_

 _They all left him and the rest of his house mates didn't even seem upset about it._

 _Everyone was on Harry Bloody Potter's side._

 _He walked towards Hagrid's hut on his way to Care of Magical Creatures when he spotted Harry alone._

 _He cleared his throat and walked faster hoping Harry would see and try to talk to him so he could ignore him. The other boy simply kept on walking._

 _Glory seeking bastard._

 _He started jogging until he was next to his ex-friend and made sure to make a lot of noise._

 _Harry didn't even spare him a glance._

 _Ron's pride couldn't take it any longer._

" _Gryffindor not good enough for you any more Potter" he raged and Harry finally stopped and stared at him._

" _Bet you love all the attention huh?" he continued when the boy didn't speak._

 _Harry just rolled his eyes and pulled out a small yellow pastry._

 _Ron saw Harry start to bring the sweet up to his mouth and reached out and grabbed it._

" _Haha, I don't think you deserve this Potter. I do just as much as you yet you get everything and all the credit while I get shit. We'll not this! I deserve it" he said with a nasty sneer as if stealing a piece of candy made him a badass._

 _It didn't._

 _Ron stuffed it in his mouth and swallowed without really chewing not noticing his brothers approaching and hiding their sniggers behind their hands._

" _You're right Ron, you do deserve this" Harry said._

 _Suddenly Ron felt a strange sensation spread throughout his body._

" _Tweet!" he chirped and it was only then that he noticed he was now a yellow canary._

" _Tweet, tweet!" he screamed until he changed back disheveled and a little queasy._

 _Beyond some kids laughter and his sudden need for a nap, he could barely make out Harry and his brothers high fiving._

 _Why did everything always happen to him!_

 _########################################################################################################_

The two boys were pulled out of their laughter when Hermione rushed in and hugged Harry.

Cedric smiled and winked at the blushing boy before moving off a ways to give them a little privacy.

A flash followed by Rita Skeeter cooing at them, "Ah young love how-".

"Well if it isn't Ms. Skeeter" came a voice she had only heard once before but had hoped to never hear again. She had skipped the wand weighing for that specific reason.

Spinning around she saw Eagla strolling in with his cane and giving her a cold once over.

"I thought we had discussed this" he said and she shivered from fear.

"It's just a picture" she mumbled before her photographer Bobo cried out.

He was shaking his hands like in pain and had dropped the camera breaking it. Before she could question or yell at him, he gained a relieved expression as the pain in his hands seemed to have subsided.

The cause of his distress made herself known very close to Rita's ear.

"What picture?" Péine whispered.

Rita jumped in the air and backed away. She had forgotten that the demon would be here, and had thought the other one wouldn't know she had been there before it was to late.

"Goodbye Rita" Eagla said lazily and she took the opportunity to run out of the tent.

Albus, Ludo Bagman, Crouch Sr., and Mad-eye walked in.

"Ms. Granger what are you doing here?" asked Albus before he caught the glare of the demons while the two teens ignored him completely.

"Ms. Granger?" he asked again with the same results.

"There's no one here with that name Dumbasadoor" Eagla told him and he glared back at the demon.

"Mrs. Potter" he finally said as if it physically pained him.

"I'll be going now sir" Hermione said with a quick kiss to Harry and good luck to Cedric and Péine.

"Mr. Eagla" Albus said while almost making a shooing motion.

Right in front of his eyes the image of the sophisticated man was replaced by his sister Ariana.

"So ready to get rid of me Albus?" she asked with a sad expression.

"No no, never!" was all he was able to stutter through his shock.

"What's happened to you Albus? Look at what you've done, what you've become" she said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"No, everything I did was for the greater good" he cried out trying to get her to see reason as he walked towards her, hands outstretched.

"The rode to hell is paved with good intentions" she whispered just as he reached her and grasped her shoulders.

"Kindly remove yourself from my person before I do it for you" Eagla said coldly and Albus had to blink a few times to comprehend what he was seeing.

He was not touching his sister but Eagla and everyone was staring at him shocked.

"My apologies" he said quietly before he went back to the champions.

Eagla nodded to the others before leaving. He had to relay what he had happened to the order, though he'd probably have to wait until after the first task.

"Ready for this Harry?" Péine whispered as the dragons were passed out. She declined the bag saying her name came out with Harry's so they'd go together.

"Ya" he finally answered though he didn't look very convinced.

########################################################################################################

One by one the champions left to face their dragons until Harry and Péine were finally called.

They exited the tent and heard the crowd cheer while the dragon finally caught sight of them.

The horntail blew a straight line of fire. Péine pushing Harry behind her as her wings sprang out covering them and pushing the fire off as if it was harmless rain.

"Now Harry" the she demon said and Harry cast Sonorus letting his voice carry to the large reptile.

" _Please stop_ " he hissed and the dragon did as her eyes widened.

" _You are a speaker?_ "

" _Yes, and just like you, my friend and I were forced into this competition against our wills._ " he told her.

" _How do I know that this is not a trick to get to my eggs?_ " she asked suspiciously. She hadn't ever met a speaker, let alone one with a demon, but she had to protect her young.

"We promise" Péine said in English though the dragon understood her. Technically she couldn't speak the serpent language but she had always had a special bond with animals, even as a human. That had luckily carried over and grew after her transformation.

The dragon made a head motion that could have been a nod. A strange sight indeed.

Sirius was trying to comfort Hermione in the stands but really he was just as nervous. He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to Harry or Péine.

When the dragon started conversing with them he couldn't help himself, he started laughing.

Granted it sounded a bit hysterical but it was mostly filled with relief.

Hermione and Remus joined him a minute later while Fred and George clapped and cheered. Neville smiled and looked at Eagla who looked bored yet slightly amused.

Luna simply smiled knowingly as she took her boyfriend's hand.

Severus was also trying to look bored but the relief was apparent in his eyes.

" _Why did the others have their eggs attacked?_ " asked the all mighty mother and Harry explained how one of the eggs was a fake.

She lifted her large claw and pushed the golden one towards them and Péine sauntered over before bowing and picking it up.

She jokingly used the end of her jacket to polish the egg showing her racy outfit to tease Sirius. From the feel of his heated gaze, it was working.

She had on a tight leather bra that she swore was a vest with black hip huggers showing an ungodly amount of stomach while broadcasting her curves.

Even from so far away she could practically feel his desire.

She sent him a saucy wink.

"Excuse me but what was that?" Bagman asked shocked from his place with the other judges.

They were supposed to fight and get around the dragon, not have it just hand the egg over!

"Oh hail Caesar, not enough blood for you?" Eagla sneered at the man, continuing before he could even respond. "Do you make it a habit to watch children potentially injure themselves?"

Péine whispered something to Harry who smiled and faced the dragon again. Péine gave a rude hand gesture towards the judges booth earning gasps and laughs from the audience.

Sirius and Remus could be heard above everyone laughing their asses off.

" _Mighty dragon_ " Harry said drawing the dragon's attention once more. " _Would you like to get a little revenge on the ones who placed us here?_ "

She gave a toothy smirk that had a few people fainting.

With some more hissing the dragon let out a mighty roar silencing everyone, besides Harry and Péine. They were huddled together with their hands in front of their mouths like small children trying to hide their giggles.

With amazing aim the beautiful creature blew a large, though not truly powerful, blast of fire at the judges.

Madam Maxime jumped out of the way just in time.

Moody, who had been standing by the side, jumped out of the way and landed on some unfortunate fool.

Bagman was crushed by Moody.

Karkaroff tripped over his chair and fell backwards getting his underwear caught in the process giving him one mean wedgie.

Crouch ran face first in to Percy breaking both of their noses.

And lastly Dumbledore had set up a shield but a small flicker got through. It burned up the small beard he had been able to regrow leaving him bare once again.

With that Harry and Péine gave a bow to their significant others and friends, then walked out of the arena.

########################################################################################################

Péine was walking out of the tent when she saw Ron walking toward Harry and Hermione. Before she could join the drama however she was suddenly engulfed in a hug by Sirius.

"Naughty witch" he murmured against her neck where he was laying kisses. "Teasing me when you should have been more worried about your heath".

Péine reached over and nibbled on his ear making his breath catch before she spoke in a lust riddled voice. "What are you gonna do about it?" She pushed her body against his, "Stud."

Sirius' control finally snapped and he grabbed her and used his necklace to portkey them to their room.

They had been sharing one and sleeping in the same bed. Sadly they really had been only sleeping.

Sirius softly pushed her jacket off while she separated him from his shirt.

"Péine" he groaned as she racked her nails down his chest teasingly.

"Alexandra" she told him and he cupped her chin so she'd look at him. "Call me Alexandra" she said and he smiled kissing her once again with renewed enthusiasm.

Once his chest was completely exposed Alexandra started tracing his many tattoos with her tongue.

He let her continue for a moment, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, before he growled and pulled her face up to his by her hair. She moaned and her panties dampened.

She felt tingles travel down from every place that Sirius touched leading to her core, setting her on fire. Since the only hand she had ever experienced was her own she felt almost overwhelmed.

With a whispered word from Sirius she found herself completely naked as he laid her out on the bed.

He pulled back and looked at her with an expression that could only be described as amazement.

Quickly he stumbled out of his pants and Alexandra had to stifle a giggle at his obvious eagerness.

At least until she caught site of his now exposed manhood. It sprang out of his boxers as he kicked them off and she sat up a little unconsciously.

How the hell was that gonna fit inside her?

She didn't have a lot to go on but she was pretty sure that Sirius was much bigger than average.

She blushed as she looked up and saw he had been standing there letting her stare at him. He sent her the same smirk that always made her knees feel weak.

She laid back down as Sirius slowly made his way up her body.

He started kissing and licking up her legs making her wiggle in anticipation.

"Sirius, I don't think I can wait any longer. Please, I need you now" she begged and he relented, though he couldn't help himself and gave her core a long lick making them both moan.

She tasted like heaven.

She reached down and took his cock in her hand giving him a few experimental strokes until he started to pant and gently pushed her hand away.

"We have time for that later love, I can't wait either" he confessed before draping his body over hers and capturing her mouth again while lining up at her entrance.

"I love you" he said as he pulled away and they locked eyes.

"I love you too" she breathed and he slowly slid into her.

She took a deep breath when he reached her hymen and nodded at him reaching up to cup his cheek when he looked worried and sorrowful.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before drawing back and breaking through the last of her innocence.

Péine smiled up at him feeling incredibly full. She saw his strained look and knew he was trying to hold still for her benefit.

She moved her hips and he grunted letting his face fall to her shoulder.

"Alexandra, please I don't want to hurt you" he said trying to control himself.

"You aren't" she promised.

He began to move back and forth, in and out. Building up a pattern that was driving them both mad.

Sirius couldn't believe how tight and hot she felt around him. This wasn't his first time, far from it but it had been a while. Plus, she was the woman he was in love with.

It was mind blowing.

Alexandra wasn't doing much better as Sirius stretched and touched her in places she had never even dreamed of, making her moan and whimper in need as she raced to completion faster than ever.

She was amazed at what she had missed out on all this time but ecstatic that Sirius was the one and only she would experience it with.

Sirius sped up his thrusts while she scratched down his back and tossed her head back giving him access to her neck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist sending him deeper, if possible, at an angle that hit a spot just right making her see stars.

She arched mashing their chests together and screamed his name as she came undone.

"Alexandra!" he yelled loudly ending in a grunt as he felt her sleeve get impossibly tighter on him forcing his own intense orgasm. He slammed into her one last time before burying his head in her hair.

Slowly they came off of their high though they were still out of breath. He laid on his back pulling her onto his chest, some how keeping their privates still connected.

Péine raised her head slightly and smiled at him, her eyes still had a spaced out look.

"Wow" she giggled and Sirius laughed as well, still trying to catch his breath.

"I hope you aren't tired out, there's a lot more I wanna try before the party." Alexandra said excitedly and he felt himself begin to harden again inside of her.

"We've just gotten started babe" he told her. His voice was deep and gruff as he dragged her in for another kiss.

It was a long and very pleasurable night for both of them.

A/N: Hey, hope you liked it. Next chapter has order business, more idiots, and violence. I know the part about Albus' sister may have seemed a bit harsh but it was needed for what I plan for the old man. I hoped you liked the little lemon, it's the first of many though I'll tell you know they'll mainly be between Péine and Sirius. Do you like how Péine let Sirius (and only Sirius) use her real name? I'll probably only call her that in narrative form when they're alone. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I know some characters may seem a bit ooc but that's bound to happen with the situation and new characters. Also remember who the kids have been hanging out with and the fact that they are merging with their older selves, memories and mannerisms. Enjoy.

Chapter 14: Ah, smells like teen spirit.

Harry stepped out of the medical tent only to be jumped by a brown haired missile who wrapped him completely in her arms and legs.

He chuckled kissing her mane of wild curls while holding her in his arms happy that Quidditch and training was paying off so he was able to support her against him with no problem.

"Alright there Harry" Neville said with a cheeky smile.

"I think he is more than happy. Perhaps I should hug you like that?" Luna said with a thoughtful expression making Neville blush as she kissed his cheek.

"Alright there Neville" Harry teased back, laughing when his friend stuck his tongue out.

"We knew you could do it Harry" Fred said joining them with a big smile.

"Ya that stunt at the end was pure genius!" George told them laughing at the memory.

The teens started laughing and joking around as they made their way up to the school to invite some friends over for a party at their rock when they were cut off by Ron.

He approached with a smile and wave as if he hadn't been a right bastard for the past few weeks. The twins groaned, Luna shook her head and sighed, and Neville rolled his eyes in slight disbelief.

Harry tensed up, he had been hoping to be able to avoid his ex-best friend for a little longer. Hermione rubbed his arm supportively.

"Heya Harry, good job out there. I figured you didn't put your name in the cup after all" he said when he reached them. "I'm sure there's a party happening in the common room, let's go".

"Actually Ron, we aren't going to the common room. Fred and George are going to go invite some Gryffindors, Luna's going to ask some Claws, Neville the Puffs, and Harry and I will be asking some Slytherins to join us." Hermione told him waiting for the inevitable blow up.

"WHAT!? No dirty snakes or sissy Puffs can get into the Gryffindor commons" he raged face becoming redder then his hair.

"Well good thing it's happening in our rock then isn't it" Harry remarked stone faced.

"I'm not gonna be around any slimy snakes" Ron continued.

"Who said you were invited?" Luna asked curiously.

"Shut up Looney, of course I'm invited! I'm Harry and Hermione's best mate!" he snarled at the girl before he felt an intense pain in his nose and fell on his ass.

Neville had broken his nose.

"Do NOT insult Luna" he said. Ron almost stated yelling at him when he caught sight of his former roommate.

Instead of the shy, self conscious, and pudgy youth he was used to there now stood a fit, confident, and very angry young man.

"It's alright Neville" his girlfriend said soothingly while taking his face in her hands. "He can't hurt me".

Neville let his hands slack and wrapped her in his arms throwing an apologetic look to the others who shrugged it off trying to hide their smiles.

"You see Ron, you may have just realized I was telling the truth after paying no mind to the oath I took, which really should have been your first clue, but this group has never doubted me. Oh and insult Luna again and Neville won't be the only one you'll have to worry about" Harry informed him before starting to walk again the others following.

"Bad form Ronnikiens" George said and Fred nodded as they passed him rolling their eyes at his gargled yelling.

Knowing their younger brother it was probably something about them being traitors or more Harry Potter envy. It was hard to tell when his nose was destroyed and messing up his speech.

They would head over to the owlery and send a letter to Bill to talk to their dad and then go get their friends for the party.

They wondered if they could get away with spiking the punch. Then again, the marauders might beat them to it.

Still they had reputations as troublemakers to uphold and they were sure a few of their new inventions would help with that.

They had taken the memories of their past inventions and ideas then started improving and working on them.

Many people were in for a few surprises.

########################################################################################################

Down in the snake pit Severus rounded up his serpents Daphne and Tracey who would be partaking in the nights festivities.

"Ah Severus, my old friend" came the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Severus let out a self suffering sigh, he had figured this would happen at some point. He had managed to avoid Igor and his questions for the time being but Lucius was a whole other story.

They had been friends once, well as close to friends as Severus could get after Lily. Of course his life had changed drastically as of late but he knew once he showed his true hand to the blonde there was no going back.

"Lucius" he drawled as he sent the girls on their way. He turned around and faced the older Malfoy, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"My son has sent me a few interesting letters, not to mention your own on his behavior" Lucius said waiting for Severus to invite him to his office.

He'd be waiting awhile.

"So you have come to reprimand your offspring, good" he said making sure to roll up his sleeves exposing his ink free forearms.

Lucius' eyes widened at the unbelievable sight before him.

Severus was able to hide his dark mark…or was it really gone?

How?!

The dark sour man had betrayed their lord?

"If you don't mind Lucius I must be off. I have a party to attend to with my friends" Severus told him casually relishing in the shocked look on the other man's face.

"A party with friends. How interesting. Who is throwing this little get together if I may ask?" he asked trying to appear uninterested.

"Harry Potter and his lovely wife Hermione. Now if you'll excuse me" he swept out of the room with a billow of his robes.

Perhaps if he was quick enough he could snatch some Firewhiskey from his rooms.

########################################################################################################

Harry and Hermione passed by Tracey and Daphne on their way down and decided to keep going and pick up the potions master.

"Just go right in, Dobby and Winky will take care of you. Treat them with respect please" Harry told them and the girls nodded readily and went on their way.

"Do you think we should watch the twins to make sure they don't do anything to the food?" Harry asked putting his arm over Hermione's shoulder.

She shook her head. "No" she said with a mischievous smile, "Let them have their fun. Plus I doubt they're the ones we'd really have to watch".

"Hermione Potter letting pranksters run free. Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" the raven haired teen teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't keep a smile off of her face. She slid her arms around his neck and pushed their bodies together.

Harry stopped laughing as his lids became heavy with lust and his breathing sped up as he let his hands rest on her hips.

"I am Hermione Potter, the woman who wants to spend the night having fun with her husband and not trying to keep a group of hoodlums we call our friends under control" she said. She stretched on her toes to reach his mouth for a kiss.

Harry gave a small moan as his eyes slammed closed while Hermione's soft lips made his head feel cloudy.

He opened his mouth and let his tongue come out to tease her lips asking for entrance, which she granted.

Hermione's right hand started playing with the ends of Harry's hair pulling lightly and drawing another small moan from him.

He pulled her tighter against him and explored her mouth with his tongue loving her taste of mint, honey, and something distinctly Hermione.

Before the kiss could get more heated a hated voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Potter and…Mrs. Potter now isn't it?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he came upon them.

"Now what are two little Gryffindors such as yourselves doing in the dungeons. A bit far from the lion's den aren't you?"

Hermione had to stop herself from groaning in disappointment as Harry pulled away from the kiss and stepped in front of her.

She appreciated the gesture though she felt she could take care of herself.

Harry was having a problem. When he saw Malfoy the first thing that flashed into his mind was an image of the now put together man in front of him looking disheveled and watching Bellatrix torture Hermione.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly and Hermione was almost taken aback by his tone. However, being the smart lady she was she took in his protective stance and glare, she even felt his magic swirl around them which gave her an idea about what was on his mind.

"Now now Potter, do control your temper. You might go against someone stronger than you and then where would that leave your pet, pardon me, I meant wife". Lucius smirked not knowing the danger he was putting himself in.

He strolled past the couple with an arrogant walk thinking that no one could touch him.

He was wrong, dead wrong.

Before Harry could retaliate Hermione kissed him again effectively distracting him.

"We can deal with him later, we knew we'd have to at some point. For tonight let's just have fun and then we can call a meeting tomorrow" she held his cheek until he nodded.

Tomorrow they would deal with the blonde pain in the ass. Tonight they'd get to act like normal teens.

########################################################################################################

Fleur Delacour was brushing her hair in her carriage when the strangest house elf popped in with a letter.

He was in a bright and multicolored uniform before he popped back out.

She looked down and read that the letter which turned out to be an invitation from Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They were throwing a celebration for all the champions good work in the first task starting at six that night. They even extended the offer to her little sister, Gabrielle.

After some debate she decided that she would go and see what happened.

If nothing else she would at least have a hopefully fun night with her little sister.

########################################################################################################

Victor Krum was sitting in his room going over the events of the first task when a female elf popped in.

She was in a formal and posh red uniform and handed him a note before popping back out.

It was an invitation from the fourth champion and his wife to a party at their accommodations.

Victor was a little suspicious. Was this a ploy to throw him off his game?

However, one of the many reasons he entered this tournament in the first place was to make friends and this might be his chance.

With that in mind the Quidditch star grabbed his wand and a robe before making his way off of the ship.

########################################################################################################

Cedric Diggory was getting congratulations from all of his housemates when Neville walked in and informed everyone they were invited to a party for the competitors in the hell rock.

"Everyone can come?" asked Susan Bones.

"Yes, but be warned there will be people from all of the houses, and yes that means Slytherin. We would appreciate it if everyone treated each guest politely and just had fun" he told them.

This was a little surprising but remembering who was having the party it made sense. Harry and his group seemed to not care about anything but if you were a good person.

"Sounds fun" Cedric said and the other Puffs agreed as they ran to get dressed.

Susan and her best friend Hannah went to the kitchen with a few others so they could bring some food to the rock. They were sure their hosts would have something already prepared but it was polite to bring something extra.

########################################################################################################

The twins told the other Gryffindors about the party and besides a few grumbles about having to be polite to snakes, everyone was ready for a fun night.

As their house mates started filling out Fred and George, though they felt a little bad about it, stunned Ginny.

They didn't need her pulling any shady business tonight.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter has big parties, order meetings, and maybe some ass kicking for fun. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited you rock! Sorry for the wait, by the way. This chapter is meant to be kinda goofy though it still goes with the plot and some important things happen, but I wanted to have a fun time before I made things get real bloody. I know the Black Lake and Whomping Willow aren't close together but for what I planned they needed a huge space, just imagine it's a little closer than what it really is. So some things may seem like they are happening to fast or something, but it'll be explained in the next few chapters. Enjoy.

Chapter 15: The party that was heard around the world.

The setup for the party was amazing.

Leading out of the back of the rock were large out door tables filled with all kinds of foods and drinks. Shimmering walls going all the way down to the Black Lake blocked everyone who was uninvited from seeing or joining them from the other side.

Floating lights and a stone walkway made everything look like a picture out of a fairytale book.

The humans got a real surprise when they saw Eagla laughing with some dancing merfolk. They came as close to land as they could and seemed to be having a good time.

Walking around the huge group of students came a bunch of goblins, Ragnuk included. Sirius greeted them happily.

Remus led the centaur herd, which surprisingly held a happy looking Firenze, to the party with a few shy looking werewolves mixed in.

The music went down in volume and the large group noticed Eagla holding his hands up to get their attention. Péine was doing weird little dances behind him.

The beauty could do many impressive things. Sadly, dancing wasn't one of them.

"Thank you all for coming. Let's give a big hand to our champions" and everyone applauded the teens and dancing demon. "Now, everyone please be respectful to each other. We are all equals here no matter our lineage, race, or species."

He spoke eloquently captivating them. Péine decided to add her two cents.

"Yeah, we even invited Bane the half horse asshole!"

At these words, Bane shot her and everyone else a disgusted look and started bad mouthing anyone who wasn't a centaur. This caused Magorian, the centaur chief, to roll his eyes.

"Either shut up and drink our free booze or prance off, ya douche" Péine snapped not even stopping her dance.

He shut up and went to the bar.

"Yeah, that's what I thought".

"Anyway we-" Eagla was interrupted when the Hungarian Horntail flew down. Before anyone could scream, the large beast started her own little dance.

"Yeah, shake it girl. And slide, and slide, and slide!" Péine cheered as her purple pin up styled dress swayed with her movements.

Hagrid joined them shaking his limbs in his own form of dancing. Péine was the only one willing to get near him and his swinging limbs.

"Anyway, let's all just have fun" Eagla sighed seeing the teens opened mouths and glassy eyed expressions. They hadn't even noticed the teachers and adults entering.

"Cor blimey!" Tonks shouted surprised and the others snapped around to face her.

"Auntie?" Susan asked when she saw Amelia along with Kingsley, Tonks, Minerva, Sprout, and Flitwick.

"Well looks like we came just in time" said a soft voice.

Neville almost fainted when he saw his mother and father smiling and looking at him with love and watery but very aware eyes. His grandmother was wiping her eyes and nodded to him. He rushed up and fell into their arms.

"Yes, tonight's for fun. We have plenty of time for serious talks later", Daniel Granger said sending a significant look to his daughter and son-in-law. The blushed and chuckled nervously.

"I wonder if we'll see any fairies tonight" came the excited voice of Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Let's party!" shouted Péine snapping everyone into motion.

The twins rushed up to see Bill, Charlie, and their father. Both were ecstatic to see them.

The children were a little nervous to let loose around the authority figures but after seeing Professor Snape laugh and enjoy himself everyone eased into the fun atmosphere.

Cedric was a little sad that he had to leave Cho at the castle but agreed that her behavior towards Luna didn't warrant an invitation. He was glad they didn't hold his girlfriend's actions against him.

He'd have to remember to try and pay Harry back for the heads up on the dragons.

Victor and Fleur were both pleasantly surprised when they were treated like everyone else and found they were very glad they had decided to come.

After seeing one handsome and long haired red head by the name of Bill, Fleur was definitely happy she came.

########################################################################################################

Luna was dancing with some merfolk. They found the blonde just delightful.

Neville was talking and laughing with a couple of centaurs. He was happy that Remus and Péine had convinced them to let Firenze back into their tribe and team up with the order.

Every few seconds he would look up and smile at his parents who had stayed by his side.

Hermione and Harry were talking to a few goblins and werewolves thinking up political ideas. They had unknowingly earned the goblins' and werewolves' respect when they talked to the group as equals, not with the superior attitude like most wizards they dealt with.

Winky and Dobby were entertaining a bunch of first and second years, of all houses, and having a blast.

Péine and Sirius were pressed together dancing. Though they tried to keep it clean for the kids, a hand may have slipped here or there.

Remus was dancing with Tonks using her balance problem as an excuse to keep her close to him.

Neither was complaining.

Severus introduced the other teachers, besides a grooving out Flitwick, to the other adults.

Daniel and Helen Granger had talked to their daughter and new friends about one Harry Potter.

Earlier that day Daniel had wanted to grill the young man before Péine had almost decapitated him. Luckily, Sirius had rushed to hold her back.

After Severus had filled them in on the young man's life, Daniel thought she may have been of the right mind.

They'd still have to talk with the young couple, but neither Granger could deny the obvious love the boy held for their daughter.

It was in his eyes for the world to see.

"Woman" Bane groused to a near by Péine making Sirius scowl.

"Asshole" was her acknowledgment.

He sneered but continued, drawing attention to them. "Why is he staring at me?" he motioned to Eagla who was watching him with a small smile and not blinking.

"Oh don't worry, he's just hungry" she said and a few people gasped.

"Hungry?" Magorian asked trying to hide an amused smile. He liked the demons and Bane had gotten too outspoken lately. Someone putting him in his place would save the chief some time.

Bane was the one who threw the biggest fit when Firenze was brought back to them. He even almost challenged Magorian.

Yes, a little lesson will do the stubborn man some good.

"Yeah, we were caught in this French revolution a while ago", Fleur looked startled at this. "And he got kind of addicted to horse meat." Everyone nodded hesitantly before some choked on their drinks when she continued.

"Kind of like me and human flesh" she finished with a pleasant smile.

Everyone but Sirius froze.

"Wha-" Harry asked before shaking himself and speaking loudly. "Nope, don't want to know" and he and the order carried on prompting the others to follow suit.

Though some still shot her looks, they were mainly shocked that Sirius seemed unaffected at her news.

Love was one crazy bitch.

########################################################################################################

Halfway through the night Albus had tried to call Severus and Minerva only to receive no answer.

He went to their rooms and offices but still came up empty handed.

Finally some answers came when the portraits reported a good amount of his students and all of the heads of houses leaving for that damned hell rock.

Harry should have been shaken when facing his dragon. Instead he had talked to the beast and, if Albus' suspicions were right, had even set it on the judges.

His beard was refusing to grow back magically.

Well he'd go down to their little party and join, once again installing everyone's faith in him.

No way the boy could turn him down in front of the other students. People respected him.

He disregarded the fact that Harry had been openly defying him for weeks now and that the public were much more sympathetic towards the young man.

Eagla and Péine froze before sporting vindictive smiles, quickly excusing themselves and appearing at the rock's front door where the disturbance was.

There, trying to get past their enchantments, was Dumbledore. He seemed to be growing more frustrated and angry by the second if the coloring of his face was anything to go by.

He couldn't even hope to get in. He looked more like a naughty child, which really he was if someone were to compare him to either demon.

Eagla and Péine appeared right before him in two black muggle suits, sunglasses, and with a red rope and clip board.

"Can we uh help you?" Péine asked making sure that the rope was put up in front of him before folding her hands in front of her with the clipboard.

Albus raised up to his full height and put on his usual grandfatherly expression.

He hadn't been able to get past any of the complicated magic guarding the rock. He couldn't even see what was happening on the other side and if he got to close he hit what felt like an invisible brick wall.

He had never seen such magic which meant it was obviously evil.

"Yes, I seem unable to enter the establishment" he said waiting for them to notice their mistake and let him in.

"Are you on the list?" asked Eagla and Péine answered before he could.

"No, he's not on the list".

"Not on the list? Well that explains it, you can't get in if you aren't on the list"

"We'll if you'd allow me to have a look…" Albus reached for the clipboard only to have Eagla slap his hand away.

"Don't go touching her list. That's a personal thing, wait till Sirius hears you were trying to get on his lady's list" and he gave a fake shudder.

"Now see here, I demand you let me in" he blustered while making the mistake of reaching for his wand only to be stopped, and unbeknownst to him saved, when Minerva walked out and spoke to him.

"Albus what are you doing here ya whisker wanker?" she slurred quite drunk until she giggled and turned into her cat form. Trying and failing, to walk in a straight line.

Severus came out and saw her making him sigh. Scooping her up he turned to walk back in.

"Severus my boy!" Albus said joyfully making Severus sigh again.

"Yes?" he said not even bothering to mask his annoyance.

Albus had to hide his own shock and growing anger. No one was paying him the respect he deserved!

They were all turning dark!

"Tell these people that Harry would want me to be part of the celebrations" he said taking a step forward.

A large wing with a small claw at the end stopped him.

Péine smirked and even Eagla twitched a smile when the old man paled at his partner's true form so close to him with her wing cutting him off from moving any closer.

Just for fun he changed as well, the man's fear was intoxicating.

"Is he on the list?" asked Severus.

"No" Eagla said in mock sadness and Severus smirked.

"Bounce him" he said before swiftly walking himself and the dizzy kitty back into the party.

Albus saw through the open door and his jaw dropped. A dragon was leading everyone in a Congo line and they cheered when the two teachers reentered the room before the door closed once again.

The two beings gave identical feral grins before locking their gazes on the old wizard and moving like the wind.

Albus suddenly found himself between the two as they, some what gently, bumped him back and forth.

"This is a private get together man" Péine said as she pushed him back.

"If you want to talk to any of our charges then you'll have to try to set up a meeting like anyone else, no crashing." Eagla hissed.

"Yeah, no crashing!"

With one final push he felt himself falling towards the ground. Though before he could hit the dirt floor he was back in his office, unharmed and confused.

This was just another reason he had to get Harry back under his control, these people were too powerful.

With a wife, family, and associates like these the boy would never sacrifice himself and allow Voldemort to kill him and the horcrux in his head.

This had to be fixed, but how?

Ariana's words circled through his mind and gave him pause.

Was he really doing the right thing?

He smothered that small voice and continued trying to think of a plan. He knew what was best for everyone.

Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good and Albus was ready to do ANYTHING for the greater good.

########################################################################################################

"Um can I have your attention please?" asked Harry as he stood on a chair.

Everyone turned to listen to what he had to say, even if some of them were a bit fuzzy headed.

"I just wanted to say thank you all for coming". People cheered loudly. "We are so happy that you all had a good time. This is what we are hoping for the future", he continued and now had everyone's rapid attention.

"A world where it doesn't matter what you are but instead who you are as a person. Your heart and soul." He smiled at them all and Hermione squeezed his hand from the ground.

"At the end of the day our differences are what make us special. We are all the same no matter if we are sick" he nodded to a teary group of werewolves.

"Warriors" he nodded to the centaurs, merpeople, and goblins. They nodded back.

"Or weirdos" he nodded jokingly to his friends and got laughs which increased when Péine said in a sweet and almost innocent voice.

"I'm a cannibal!"

People laughed but a few did inch away.

They all thought she was a blast but they didn't want to tempt fate too much if she got hungry.

Sirius laughed and kissed his fiancé.

"Anyway" Harry laughed shaking his head. "We hope that this continues and friends and comrades are made here to last us a life time. I'm sure we can all agree there will definitely be more parties in the future." More cheers.

"Have a good night and there are hangover potions galore by our own Professor Snape." he finished and everyone clapped before filing out.

Many people's minds and lives were changed that night. It's the small changes that can make the biggest differences.

The students and adults were both getting a real eye opener around this group of how the future should be.

Everyone silently agreed, things were definitely going to get interesting.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Like I said this was meant to be a little ridiculous, a night they could let loose before buckling down and kicking ass. Don't worry things like Neville's parents, the champions, and alliances will be explained in the next few chapters. Next chapter is the first real blood shed and some serious business starts to go into motion. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited you rock! I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter and got what I was doing with old Dumbly. The party makes me laugh as well 'cause that just sounds like a blast. **Heads up:** There is going to be the beginning of graphic violence in this chapter, you all knew it was bound to happen and the time has come. I explain why and all that but I just wanted to give you one final warning. Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Blood, blood, and oh did I mention blood. (Part 1)

"Thank you all for coming. We have been doing some thinking and need to talk to all of you" Hermione told the order after breakfast.

Hermione and Harry had sent word out to the members who weren't living with them and they had promptly showed up.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes, well we think so. We were going over what you were saying". Harry turned to where Remus, Sirius, Severus, and the demons were sitting.

"We think you were right about having to deal with the death eaters but we don't think we could actually hurt someone. At least not yet." he looked down at his shoes and fidgeted, not wanting to disappoint them.

"You don't have to hurt any of them, you don't even have to meet them. Your training was so you could be prepared if backed into a corner. We can handle the death nibblers, you shouldn't be forced into this. That's why we came back, to do the dirty work so you can live like the teens you are" Eagla reassured them and all the kids relaxed a bit.

"Thank you" Neville said softly and everyone knew he meant for his parents as well as having their backs.

As soon as this meeting was over he was rushing back to them. He wanted them to get to know him and his Luna.

Péine winked and faced Amelia while Sirius played with her fingers absentmindedly.

"We need some of the prisoners".

"I can't just hand you prisoners to torture or whatever you plan on doing. Someone would notice" she tried to explain though she wanted to help.

"You can say you hired us to take care of the worst offenders. If someone really puts up a fight we'll air their crimes again and ask why people are defending monsters" Eagla said and rolled his eyes when Remus flinched.

"Remus listen and listen well, this is the last time I'm going to say this. You are not a monster, werewolves in general are not monsters. What makes someone a monster is when they purposely hurt others just to feel powerful and enjoy ruining innocent people's lives. That is a monster. You're the most human person I know" he finished with a small glare and the other man gave a sheepish but grateful smile.

"I'll see what I can do" Amelia sighed as if put out when really she was more than willing to take out one or two death eaters herself.

"That reminds me" Remus cleared his throat. "I was hoping we could um bring Tonks in to the order?" he finished off in a question.

Everyone looked at each other.

Amelia looked thoughtful and nodded a little.

Kingsley was smirking with a knowing look. He knew the pink haired auror would be a great addition to their group, even if he hadn't know about her and Remus' future he'd still think so.

Eagla and Severus locked eyes and both were fighting a laugh, as if they'd say no to the man.

Neville was smiling snuggled up to Luna who gave a tinkering laugh and relaxed in his arms.

Harry smiled and shot his honorary uncle a supportive look while Hermione hid her giggles in his shoulder.

The twins were laughing quietly but that may have been mainly Sirius and Péine's fault seeing as they were openly giggly and clapping like little kids.

"Of course you can bring her in, but perhaps have Amelia and Kingsley with you so she knows it's not a joke. I can provide you with some memories as well." Severus told him and Remus smiled overjoyed before playfully pushing Sirius.

"Mooney and Tonksy sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-"

"SIRIUS!"

The man child laughed as he ran out of the room, his best friend hot on his tail.

########################################################################################################

"Cornelius I need your signature" Amelia slid the papers towards him.

He signed it quickly without even looking before rushing back to his sandwich and colleagues.

She had picked his lunch time for that exact reason.

The minister had just given her the authorization to question and dispose of prisoners deemed dangerous and unable to fully pay for their crimes against humanity.

Starting with one Bellatrix Lestrange.

########################################################################################################

Bellatrix woke up in a strange room. It was almost like her usual cell in Azkaban but without the presence of the dementors. The last thing she remembered was recounting the cracks on the walls when everything had gone black.

Now she was sitting on the floor in a dark room with the only light being a single hanging candle lamp, the walls hidden from view.

Where the hell was she?

Though it couldn't be any worse than Azkaban right?

Wrong.

"Well looky what we have here. The itty bitty wanna-be psycho decided to wake up" came an overly sweet voice as a figure stepped into the light.

A young blue haired woman stood before the pureblood witch who sneered at her appearance.

Besides her unusual and freakish hair that was up in a bun she had on a tight short black latex nurse costume, not that Bella knew what latex was.

Knee length high heel boots, latex gloves and black eyeshadow and liner with blood red lipstick that made her lip ring seem almost blindingly shiny.

Bella was a bit unnerved but the girl would have to do better than that to scare her.

She was the most frightening and devoted of her Lord's followers after all.

"It's time to pay for your crimes Mrs. Lestrange and I have come to collect."

She laughed, who did this child think she was dealing with?

"Listen you little freak, I don't know who you are but-".

"Oh forgive my lack of manners I am Péine, the demon of pain and I'll be your tormentor for the night" she smiled pleasantly.

Bella had a sudden thought that perhaps she had finally lost what string of sanity she had left and this was all an illusion but quickly dismissed the idea.

"Do you know who I am?" the sneer was back along with her insane giggles. Péine thought it was a poor imitation of hers at best.

"I will kill you, you nasty piece of trash!" the dirty woman screamed still on the floor kneeling. She wasn't even concerned that she hadn't been able to move.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun breaking you". Péine smiled letting her canines extend and her features change at a slow but frightening pace.

Bella's eyes began to widen as her brain tried to comprehend what she was seeing.

So she was dealing with not only a freak but a dirty half-breed.

A dirty, very dangerous looking, half-breed.

Was that a tail!?

Suddenly the whole room was illuminated and Bella was able to see what was on the walls though a part of her wished she couldn't.

Each wall was decorated with torture devises from across the ages, muggle and magical.

Bella began to struggle against her invisible bonds as Péine started singing. "So this is love, hmhmhmhmmmm, so this is what makes life divine".

She was thrust up and into a wooden device that would have had the Grangers' thinking of the dentist chairs at their office. Her arms were tied down to the arm rests, feet to the floor and tilted back slightly.

Now usually Bella would laugh and simply torture whoever dared to even entertain the idea of doing such a thing to her, maybe even welcoming the torture if it was from her beloved master. However, without a wand and her wandless magic lacking, she was starting to feel panicky.

"Let me go you bitch!" she screeched only to be ignored as Péine rolled a small trolley over, now with a muggle medical mask over her nose and mouth that had a crude smile drawn on it.

"By the way did you know Voldemort was a half-blood? It's true, came from the loins of a muggle father and an almost squib mother". Péine stated as if discussing the weather while cleaning her many tools.

"Lies! You filthy beast!"

This was too much for the crazy witch. People could attack her but not her precious master.

"Yep. Now". The demon lifted a scalpel to the woman's face, her real smile hidden but her green eyes held the euphoria she was feeling.

"Let's play…operation".

If the room wasn't soundproofed people all the way up at the castle would have cowered in fear at the pain filled screams that escaped from Péine's playroom.

########################################################################################################

Eagla watched his prey from the shadows, perched up on a rafter like a mighty gargoyle.

The mortal began to stir and looked around confused but with a gleam of glee in their eye from no longer being in the torturous prison. Apparently they believed they were better off here.

How amusing.

Almost immediately the man below began to struggle against the magic holding him to the ground and Eagla let out a menacing laugh causing the person below to freeze.

"Who's there!?" he shouted keeping any fright out of his voice, but you can't hide your fear from this demon.

It caressed and delighted his taste buds and nerve endings.

Slowly he stood and glided down, strong wings gently flapping until he stood tall and fierce before Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Where am I, what are you?" he shouted to the terrifying creature that loomed over him.

"I am Eagla, master of fear and your doom. Don't worry, you're brother and wife are here as well. Bellatrix is with my partner Péine, the master of pain." He snorted lightly stomping his hooves.

"And my brother? Let them go" he demanded angrily but shook in fear at Eagla's booming laugh.

"He will join us later on, when my friends have time to enjoy your destruction as well. And you are in no position to demand anything of me. Plus I know better than to get in the way of Péine and her toys. I hope you said goodbye to your wife. Péine usually plays to rough and they never come back the same." he taunted tilting his head drawing attention to his deadly horns.

"Who are you working for the ministry? Dumbledore?" This prompted Eagla to laugh again.

Rodolphus was beginning to lose his shit, this wasn't the light sides normal tactics.

"I know the man, but I am not with him. He will be in this room some day just like you are now".

"Well-well take me to him or the Minister. You can't keep me here! I am a pureblood, I have rights" he said hotly getting some confidence back.

No one was allowed to speak to him like this, especially not some creature. He would demand to go back to his cell and then jump the guards and get away, he'd look for his wife and brother later.

"The status of your blood means nothing to me, only how it will look splattered across the walls. How it will taste as I drain it from your twitching, broken body".

He got closer and closer keeping a steady almost maddening pace, his power and brute strength seeming to grow with each step.

Fear gripped the human's throat and prevented any sound from escaping.

"There is no escape, no mercy. In short Lestrange…welcome to hell".

A/N: Hope you liked it. Part 2 coming soon. It may seem like Bella and Rodolphus may have folded quickly, 1) The demons have been doing this a long time and are the best and 2) the nights still young. Next chapter the fate of Bella and her hubby, more blood, idiot leaders, and people who seem to love punishment. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited you rock! I know some people were like 'Oh Bella would like torture" but I don't see her liking anyone but a pureblood or her master having control over her. Plus like I said the demons have been at this a while and are the best of the best. This is kinda a short chapter sorry about that, next one will be way longer. Enjoy.

Chapter 17: Blood, blood, and oh did I mention blood. (Part 2)

"Lord Black and Lord Potter" Fudge greeted as he was escorted into their living room by Dobby.

He had finally been able to set up a meeting with the two lords. He hoped to gain their support by stating it was thanks to him that Sirius was now officially free, even though it wasn't.

Through the power of Amelia, Eagla, and surprisingly Rita the public now knew what had really happened the night Voldemort had attacked the Potters.

Rita had set up a deal with the Quibbler and wrote for them bringing almost all of her readers from the Prophet to the little paper.

Needless to say, the Lovegoods' were doing very well.

It seemed Skeeter was taking the threats to heart, hopefully it lasted.

Thanks to her new efforts the public were outraged at the injustice of an innocent man spending thirteen years in what was considered the worst place on earth.

Fudge was catching a lot of shit.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought my undersecretary?" he asked nervously seeing as the woman had caused such problems last time. He had thought to leave her behind, however she was adamant that she attend stating he needed all the back up he could get.

Really she was hoping to run into a certain magenta haired hottie.

She gave a stiff nod to Sirius and Harry, a little disappointed that Eagla seemed absent from the meeting.

"Where is the rest of your company?" Fudge asked missing the look the two lords shared.

"They're…busy".

########################################################################################################

Down in the dungeons Péine and Eagla were having a ball.

It had been almost four hours since Amelia had gifted them with the Lestranges' and they were still playing with them.

Well Péine was still playing with hers since Eagla was actually grown bored.

He had fed off of the man's fear of being alone and betrayed by his wife. His wife who was more enraptured with Voldemort than her own husband.

A small smile graced his face when he thought back to a particular moment in their time together.

########################################################################################################

 _Rodolphus was shouting at the demon, laughing since the other man was only standing against the wall casually._

" _Are you to much of a coward to do anything you dirty half-breed? Now, when faced by your betters, you can't perform?"_

 _Eagla simply smirked while brushing off his already clean shirt and fixing his cuffs._

 _That damn smirk and nonchalant attitude was driving the eldest Lestrange brother mad!_

" _ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"_

 _The door swung open and Bella walked in, looking as beautiful as she had the day before their imprisonment._

" _Bella" he shouted excitedly as she walked into the room and cackled, not even sparing Eagla a glance._

" _Hurry dearest, help me up and we can deal with this filth" he said with his nose in the air and throwing a triumphant smirk at the other male._

" _Oh I plan on taking care of the filth love" she said sarcastically._

" _What-?"_

" _Our Lord has given me the task of disposing of you, I will not disappoint him" she finished viciously while aiming her wand at him._

 _A magenta colored light flew out and smacked him in the chest before he could even think of moving away._

" _No Bella!" he shouted as she laughed and faded into thin air._

 _Suddenly his arms began to itch, lightly at first but it seemed to grow and grow by the second._

 _Then his face burned, especially his eyes._

 _He reached up and started to scratch but it only intensified the problem._

 _Deeper and harder he scratched at his skin. Not noticing that his nails were now cutting through his flesh, even when he pulled one of his own eyes out._

 _########################################################################################################_

His panic upon realization had greatly amused the demon.

He made sure to stop the curse before the other eye went since he wanted the man to be able to see what was coming.

Huge bugs, inferi in the form of his parents, and so on and so on before the man was reduced to nothing but a puddle of blood, piss, and other disgusting fluids.

Now however, he was broken and unresponsive.

He felt a sudden awareness telling him that Sirius and Harry needed him.

With a flick of his wrist, he didn't want to actually touch the sobbing man, Rodolphus' neck was snapped.

He faded to upstairs and almost bolted when he noticed Umbridge.

Damn it.

"Gentlemen" he announced himself and stood behind Harry and Sirius.

"Ah good Eagla, can you finish up the meeting and escort them out? I'll go get Péine for lunch. Is she done?"

"If not she'll finish up for you" Sirius smiled at that. "Just don't be to shocked at what you see" Eagla warned him lightly.

He liked the animagus and wanted his partner happy, but he knew what was happening in Péine's room. He hoped Sirius really did accept everything about her and not let this change his mind.

With a nod Sirius stood and almost skipped down the stairs.

"Hello again" came the girlish voice of Umbridge and Eagla sighed.

Damn it.

########################################################################################################

Sirius came to the door where he knew Péine was torturing his cousin.

This would be a huge milestone for them, seeing her in her element.

But he loved her. No matter how dark she was to everyone else, to him she was pure light.

He opened the door and took in the scene before him.

The walls were lined with instruments that promised the worst kind of pain and right in the middle was Péine standing by what used to be Bellatrix.

Péine was in her human form, latex outfit still in place though covered in blood. She was humming as she placed one of Bella's few remaining fingers in a bloody cigar cutter.

Bella seemed to have been missing many body parts, chunks of flesh, and was close to being unrecognizable.

"Alexandra" he said quietly and her head snapped up looking like a deer caught in head lights.

"I- uh" she tried to say, worried that he'd run from the room scared or disgusted. He only looked at her with an unidentifiable expression as he took in everything in front of him.

"Lunch is about to be served, see you there" and he turned and walked out of the room.

"Garglele ddenf" Bella tried to gargle but Péine paid her no real mind. Her thoughts were on Sirius' face. She distractedly grabbed the woman's jaw and ripped it off before stabbing it through her forehead ending the evil previously known as Bellatrix Lestrange.

########################################################################################################

The order met for lunch with a their newest members, Tonks, the older Longbottoms, and the real Moody. Thanks to Winky's care the grizzly auror was once again healthy.

Remus and Kingsley had brought them in and told them the whole story after having them swear a magical oath.

The Longbottoms were a little weary but after seeing what their son had gone through they had jumped aboard. Augusta was ready to rip a few people a new one.

Moody understood why they had to leave Barty Jr. in his place, get Voldemort at his weakest and get rid of the soul piece in Harry. He was mainly mad at Dumbledore and cursed so much that the air around him turned blue.

Tonks had been understandably shocked when she found out she had married her boyfriend in the future and had a son. She was happy that he wasn't trying to fight their love this time around.

They hadn't been dating for long but, even before learning about the future, she had realized she was falling hard for the older man.

Today was just crazy!

So here they were eating lunch with only Sirius and Péine missing when the man himself walked in and took a seat.

Péine came in shortly after completely drenched in blood making everyone blanch.

Well almost everyone. Hermione was reading, Luna smiled at her, Eagla nodded, and Sirius had no reaction.

"Sirius?" she asked as she came up. In truth she hadn't even thought of her appearance as she was too worried about her mate and his possible rejection.

He stood and pulled her chair out for her. That was a good sign right?

She sat but faced him with a worried expression until he lifted his napkin and gently wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth.

The only clean spots on her face now.

"I love you" he said clearly and gave her his usual knee jerking smile which she returned though she grew confused.

"But you looked upset-?"

Sirius actually looked a tad embarrassed making everyone's eyebrows raise. "That dress is damn sexy love" he hinted and Péine's mouth dropped open before they both burst out laughing.

Her outfit had turned him on, even when she was in the middle of torturing someone. He had left so he wouldn't embarrass himself at lunch.

She gave him a quick kiss happy he didn't seem to mind the coppery mess.

Hermione looked up from her book at the noise and wrinkled her nose at the blue haired beauty and handsome man. She sent a strong Tergeo their way cleaning them of the offending red liquid.

"Hey, I was saving that for later!"

This broke the tension somewhat and people started eating.

"Wait a second" said Tonks who was next to a very happy Remus.

"You two were messing with people?" Eagla and Péine nodded.

"Then how are you so clean?" she directed to Eagla who raised a brow.

"Because I'm not a heathen". Péine stuck her tongue out blowing a raspberry and mimicking him.

"You're a heathen?" Tonks joked and Péine winked.

"Don't forget a sinner hun".

"Sinner?" Sirius asked and Péine bit her lip at him making him sit straight up in his seat from the sudden rush of blood down south.

"Oh yeah, wanna sin with me?"

"Oh looks like she wants to get you into trouble there Sirius" Tonks teased as Remus shook his head.

Tonks loved teasing people hoping to make them blush. She just didn't know who she was dealing with.

"Oh you betcha, I was hoping we could sin all over the table. After everyone eats of course". The adults laughed to themselves while the teens snickered, besides Hermione who rolled her eyes with Severus. Though they did wear faint smiles.

"What kind of naughty things do you have planned?" Tonks asked and Péine looked momentarily confused.

"I was talking about sex…duh". Tonks almost fell out of her chair as the others laughed.

"Cor" she breathed and giggled.

########################################################################################################

Molly Weasley was getting ready to go over to Hogwarts and meet with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

She was getting letters from her two youngest about how everyone was against them and they wanted her to fix it.

She had thought about sending another howler but the memory of that cursed letter still haunted her dreams and killed that idea dead in the water.

Then she got a letter from the school asking her to come and go over Ron's grades and latest attack on Mrs. Potter.

That name still made her blood boil.

Maybe she'd give them a loud piece of her mind, face to face.

########################################################################################################

Rita was having a blast writing for the Quibbler.

She was still greedy and loved to cause trouble. However, the squatty witch was finding that in this case the truth was much more scandalizing than any fiction she could make up.

Working with Potter and his order was much more rewarding than trying to go against them.

Plus, although she loathed to admit it out loud, it felt pretty good to put the heat on the people who actually deserved it while helping those who truly needed it.

Life certainly was strange lately for the gossiping woman.

########################################################################################################

Dolores Umbridge was pouting.

Fudge was practically bending backwards for the Potter brat.

Hell at this point he'd probably hand over the whole ministry just to keep them happy. And the new law he passed, unbelievable.

More importantly, Eagla had ignored her during the meeting. When he did acknowledge her presence it was with distaste, making it very obvious he was not pleased with her being there.

How he could deny her, a pureblood and powerful woman?

It was beyond her tiny mind.

He was a half-breed for goodness sake, yet she was willing to push aside her revulsion so they could be together and he denies her?

Well she would just see about that!

########################################################################################################

Ginny was beyond upset. Now she was downright obsessed!

Harry was still married to the bucktoothed bookworm and acted like the pretty red head wasn't even there.

How had the potion not worked. The book said he would be hers!

She'd ask her mother for some ideas, that would help her.

Yes, Harry Potter would be hers!

########################################################################################################

Ron wasn't thinking anything because he was passed out in the hospital wing.

He had seen Hermione alone and tried to hit on her, so Potter couldn't have something of course. She had turned him down, called him a bunch of big words then even threatened him.

Ron had started yelling abuse hoping to embarrass and shame her, screaming she was a scarlet woman and so on.

It wasn't until he called her a mudblood slut that his world became very painful.

The hallway had gone quiet in shock with everyone sending him glares, even some Slytherins! Hermione had punched him in the stomach then grabbed his head when he doubled over, brought up her knee and broke his newly healed nose.

With a hair flip she had turned and met up some friends without even a backwards glance.

########################################################################################################

Albus Dumbledore was very happy.

He thought he had found a loop hole in the orders plans and would have Harry back in his grasps.

For the greater good of course.

If this didn't work then he'd have to share the information about the horcrux with the boy and probably Black, hopefully not those awful demons.

He could feel the evil rolling off of them.

He'd give a few hints and make them follow him again, they'd need him after all.

He wouldn't give them any useful information of course. Just enough to show who was in charge and straighten them out before he sent Harry to complete his destiny.

He had a plan A and plan B, it was fool proof.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore was very happy.

A/N: Hope you liked it. What will happen next? People trying to start drama, the last Lestrange and the other death nibblers to deal with. What's Dumbledore's plan? What about the horcruxs and the other order members? Will the tournament be the same? So many questions. Next chapter will have answers, what the others were doing while the demons were busy, and more stupid people. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited you rock! I'm sorry to everyone who was uncomfortable with the torture but I did try to warn you, multiple times. I'll but an extra warning in the AN so you can know and skip it in the future. The order isn't evil but they aren't saints, they're shades gray. But don't worry, there won't be too many graphic scenes as I don't plan on torturing every death eater, I just felt like certain ones deserved more violent ends. There'll probably be like two or so more like that at max. :) Anywho, enjoy!

Chapter 18: Ding, ding, ding, and you're down! (Part 1)

Remus was picking up his potion from Severus.

Yesterday had been great, Tonks accepted him and their order grew.

Today however, they had decided to hit multiple enemies, from all sides.

"You ready for today?" he asked his voice betraying his nerves.

Severus ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I believe so. It has to be done either way".

Remus nodded. He wished he could be with them but the centaurs had called stating they had urgent news for him.

At least they had a plan, he didn't see any way it could turn against them but he was a worrier.

He had a feeling that today was going to be one for the history books.

########################################################################################################

Albus whistled as he strolled down to the great hall.

Today would be the day he'd get his plans back on track.

He'd get Harry back in the tower, back at the Dursleys, and away from the order including that smart wife of his.

Pity, she would have been a great asset.

Maybe he'd help Molly set Ginny up with the boy. Of course Harry wouldn't live long enough to make anything of the relationship but it would give the boy another reason to throw his life on the line.

He was so lost in his little fantasy that he missed the hostile looks the student body and staff were sending him.

"Hello Hagrid" he greeted cheerfully as he passed him on his way to his throne, er, chair.

He got a growl like grumble and looked up only to be caught in the end of a death glare that the gentle giant had sent his way.

What was that about? Hagrid practically worshipped him.

"Minerva, you look lovely today" he continued as he finally took his seat and reached out for his plate.

"Oh, do I look better than any of your other pawns?" She said in barley controlled rage, her Scottish accent becoming heavier.

Albus jumped at her tone as her words processed through his mind.

"What-? I don't understand" he tried sending her a hurt look, shocked when she scoffed and practically tossed the Quibbler at him.

Oh no, not this trash again.

He had tried to get Xeno to stop putting up stories about him but he couldn't find the odd man.

Then Skeeter began working for him and it got a thousand times worse!

He had even tried to have Cornelius shut the paper down but once the Minister had found out that the owner's daughter was friends with Harry the man had turned tail and ran.

Actually, Cornelius had been unusually quiet and distant as of late. He'd have to check in on him after breakfast.

And he still had to deal with Molly Weasley.

As he was shaking his head he caught sight of the papers title and any resemblance of a good mood completely left him.

########################################################################################################

 **Dumbledore the Next Dark Lord?**

 **By: Rita Skeeter**

My loyal readers, you have all no doubt read my latest stories about the tragic life of one Harry James Potter. Followed by the injustice done to Sirius Orion Black.

Even the truth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, other wise known as Tom Riddle (see last week's article) and his shocking heritage and framing of Rubeus Hagrid.

Well now I tell you of the one man who knew about many of the dark happenings, a man who has used the wizarding public like chess pieces. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, an old man running on past glories? Or a secret dark lord?

Before we talk about his scandalizing past, let's start with that fateful night of Halloween 1981, where he took it upon himself to push aside the well being of a baby Potter and let an innocent and distraught man be sentenced to hell amongst the dementors…

########################################################################################################

The article was amazing.

It drew the reader in and put them in both Sirius and Harry's shoes, exposing many things Albus never wanted brought to light.

He looked up and saw almost every student with a copy in their hands. Judging from their angry expressions, he wasn't very popular at the moment.

A few students was one thing, but what if the school board saw this. He could be replaced.

He could just see Lucius Malfoy foaming at the mouth to push him out. If Harry hinted he wanted the same thing the Minster would jump to make it happen.

He had to stop this and clear it up, he'd have to talk to Harry and…

A more disturbing thought came to mind.

If Harry and his friends were able to take him on so publically then what could they do about his new plan?

It was foolproof…right?

Feeling less confident and not enjoying the aggression being sent his way, Albus rose to go and start doing damage control.

Too late.

The hall doors burst open and Péine and Sirius came walking in as bold as brass as if they owned the place.

Harry and Hermione, arms entwined, followed. They smiled and greeted their friends, who Albus was surprised to see were from all houses.

Severus followed with Fred and George and seemed to be in deep conversation with the two.

Now was his time while he had everyone's attention.

"Harry my boy" he said loudly and with a disappointed lilt.

"Headmaster Dumbledore please stop addressing me in such a personal manner" Harry said with an air or formality and a cold mask that Sirius had helped him practice.

"Harry you can't-"

"Headmaster you don't have any titles do you? I didn't think so. My husband is a Lord so please address him as such" Hermione said, taking Harry's to calm them both.

"Ms. Granger-"

"It's Mrs. Potter and you know that!" Harry was trying to keep is cool but the old man just knew how to push his buttons. It was something that Eagla and Remus were helping him work on.

Péine had offered to just take him out but Harry didn't want him dead, he just wanted him to leave them alone.

Unfortunately, he doubted Dumbledore would ever back off unless forced, hence what they were doing.

"Fine, though Har-Mr. Potter I must say I am very disappointed in you. I didn't want to do this here but you leave me no choice. As Supreme Mugwump I'm going to have to over rule Sirius' guardianship as he has proven to be unfit for the task and reassign myself. Now Harry I'm going to have to nullify your marriage to Ms. Granger seeing as you are too young. We can discuss everything else in private". He paused and turned towards Péine, taking their slacked jaws as acceptance.

"Your services are no longer needed, please leave my school".

He finished and barely held in a happy dance.

After a moment of silence the group burst out into loud laughter that the rest of the hall echoed.

Just how out of the loop was he?

His face became red with anger and he shot noise makers from his wand. "Silence I-".

"No, you had your turn, now it's ours" Péine said, suddenly very serious.

"You wanna play games fine. My favorite is the card game bullshit and I'm calling you out. First, Sirius is an awesome parental figure and will make a great dad".

Sirius smiled preening behind her almost giddy from the smack down Albus was about to get.

"Second Harry is emancipated which is something even you can't over turn and even if you could it wouldn't matter because he is under mine and Eagla's demonic protection, which is older than your government and untouchable. Harry and Hermione's marriage can't be undone seeing as they're soulmates. Judging from your expression I'll go on a limb and guess you know what that means. I'm guessing your next move will be trying to claim Harry as dark, which I promise is not the case. Harry simply knows you can't forgive everyone seeing as some people simply do not deserve redemption while sending the innocent to their doom. In short Dumbasadoor".

She began talking to him like a small child making him even angrier.

"You can't do anything to stop us, so just sit back on your high horse and get your crooked nose outta our business".

Not since he was a boy had someone had the audacity to speak to him in such a way.

Albus went to rise to his full height and show this smart mouthed little bitch exactly why he was considered the greatest wizard of his time when Cornelius and Lucius Malfoy came in stopping his tirade.

"Ah, Sirius I see you told him already" Fudge said pleasantly and Sirius had to stop himself from flinching at the forced friendship.

They wanted Fudge to stay in office so they'd have easier access to be able to change laws and do what needed to be done.

The fact that he wasn't really evil just a coward did help ease their dislike of the little man, kind of.

"No, not yet Cornelius. The headmaster here was actually trying to use his position as Supreme Mugwump to force Harry back into that environment we talked about."

"Albus!" Fudge said shocked. The boy's past was pretty much known by everyone by now but yesterday he had been shown memories that had made him sick. And Albus wanted to force the boy back? Disturbing.

"Albus, you know that that's not how it works. You have to go through the proper channels and have a vote. Unless they are demon protected, which they are."

Dumbledore felt like screaming, he'd have to go to plan b.

"Now we have recently been given some upsetting evidence against you and your ability to keep the school safe. Perhaps we should take this to a more private setting?" Fudge motioned to their eager audience.

"Yes, yes of course please follow me". Now Albus was really sweating.

Leaving the school was not in his plans and definitely bad for the greater good.

He needed to straighten this out and get Harry alone to talk to him. Maybe a few compulsion charms were in order?

This could even ruin his plans of having the school as his final resting place!

Minerva rose and rushed to her cubs following them out as they walked after Albus and the Minister.

She didn't know exactly what was going on but she was going to support her lions all the way.

Needless to say her Dumbledore blinders were officially off and now she only wished she could help them some how.

Little did she know that her favorite brilliant student was thinking the same thing.

########################################################################################################

People pilled into Albus' office. Many more people than he wanted, but there was not much he could do about it at the moment.

He sat down and looked at everyone over his half moon glasses with a serine façade. As if his insides weren't turning to jelly.

He was sure he'd be able to at least keep everything quite.

He never noticed the odd little beetle resting on McGonagall's hat.

Maybe that was because he was more concerned over the spider he saw resting on Péine's shoulder. A spider that seemed to be making little cheering noises and sounding almost like a pixie.

Merlin, did she put a pink bow on the insect?

Shaking his head he tried to focus. He just needed to step back and regroup before finding their weakest link and striking. Finding some way to get to them and gain back some power.

"Now-"

"Albus, you better have a good reason for ignoring me! My poor Ronnikiens and Ginny need me!" came the shrill voice of Molly Weasley as she stepped out of his floo.

She looked around in surprise until her eyes landed on Harry and Hermione and Mt. Molly erupted.

"YOU!"

A/N: Ah, a little cliff hanger! Hope you liked it. Next chapter up soon and picking up right where this left off, I promise. It's gonna be explosive! Next chapter has a little surprise and all the jerks are getting a verbal kick in the balls. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Till next time, have a great day.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited you rock! **Daithi4377** , ya I now it seems a bit unusual for Severus but you have to remember he was a spy for so long that being open and showing most of your hands is a scary concept. Now he has friends, his freedom, and is going against a man he THOUGHT had been his friend (Dumbles). It's nerve racking for them all, they are basically starting a completely different fraction of the war, kind of. **Irishblue69** , Molly will get what's coming to her, I have something special planned. **CrazyPedantic,** here is the next chapter please don't slap me with a fish! **DragonTamer01,** damn I mean I'm vicious but damn lol. Once more thank you to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy.

Chapter 19: Ding, ding, ding and you're down! (Part 2)

 _Previously on The Order of Getting Shit Done…_

" _YOU!"_

Molly went to take step towards the couple when her vision was obscured by a smiling Péine.

"Excuse me" Molly raged that someone would dare stop her from putting someone in their place. "Who are you?!"

"Oh I'm Péine and I'm a huge fan of your howlers. Did you like mine?" she asked eagerly while Molly's face drained of color.

"You-you sent that?"

"Oh yeah, it probably wasn't as good as yours but I can try again now if you'd like?" Her face began to change before Molly screamed.

"NO!"

She heard some giggles and recognized them as her troublemaking twin boys but thought better of saying anything at the moment.

Rita wrote that they were friends with this…woman.

She'd wait and give them a good ear boxing later.

Péine shrugged her shoulders and went back to her previous spot next to Harry and Sirius.

She looked over the other occupants and noticed Severus and the twins talking in whispers.

She heard something about farm animals and the Dursleys. She would definitely be getting in on that later.

Hermione was looking at McGonagall, almost with an appraising gleam. When the brunette looked over Péine gave a small nod.

Sirius and Harry were both talking lowly until Sirius straightened up and glared across the room.

Péine followed his gaze and noticed Lucius Malfoy checking her out.

Ew.

She snorted and tapped Harry and Sirius on their backs lightly so they'd know to watch.

Catching Lucius' eye again she had to grab Sirius' arm when the blonde had the nerve to wink at her.

Sirius wanted to go over and murder the ponce.

Péine smiled at Sirius and winked before letting her face completely morph, just her face. Turning to Malfoy she opened her jaw.

"Ah!" He gave a girly shriek and the room chuckled.

Well the twins, Hermione, and Severus chuckled. Péine, Harry, and Sirius were almost on the floor laughing.

Fudge tried not to laugh out loud but it was a bit funny.

Molly didn't know what to think and Minerva let a small smile grace her face before quickly covering it up.

Albus looked like he had been sucking on too many of his lemon drops, but to be fair he might have done just that and now his face was stuck like that.

Péine noticed that he'd had that expression since she first saw him that morning, so maybe he was just upset that they interrupted his breakfast.

She herself was quite annoyed at having to deal with him which had interrupted her plans of jumping her fiancé. So now they were both pissy.

Albus was actually more than simply pissy, he was about to blow his top.

All of his scheming, er, planning was going up in flames.

Severus was a prime candidate for a death eater in his schools years. Alone and from a bad home, talented, and the bullying of the marauders helped push the young man to Tom.

Then, he went through all the trouble of making sure the Potters were hid away and wary of Remus because of his condition.

He didn't know Peter was a death eater but it wasn't too surprising of an act from the cowardly boy.

He had long ago suspected Tom had made a horcrux, or something of that extent. It was why he had sent Hagrid to get baby Harry and told him to make sure Sirius couldn't take him.

Harry got sent to Petunia, who Dumbledore had set up a deal with, and Sirius had been thrown in Azkaban.

He used to feel guilty about that but eased his conscience with the knowledge that sacrifices had to be made.

Of course Albus was above killing after what happened with Ariana and Gellert.

That didn't mean he didn't send people on missions that he knew they probably wouldn't come back from.

He had Molly arrive at the train station when Harry was eleven and had her tell Ron to befriend the boy, promising that Harry would probably share everything with him and that Ginny would have her dream of being Mrs. Harry Potter.

Once in awhile he'd ask the boy to his office, stuff him with sweets and read his thoughts helping him keep track of Harry.

He wanted to employ the boy to spy on Harry and get into their new order but that seemed a dead end. Unless he put some more charms on them to let the red head into their group, his brothers were in it after all.

He had charms on both Harry and Hermione to accept and put up with the boy's behavior, to trust Albus, and many more. Yet somehow they were able to break it.

Probably those damn demons fault. They're the reason Sirius was free and Harry thought he didn't have to listen to orders after all.

None of it mattered really. Sirius, Harry's abusive family, and the countless muggles and Order of the Phoenix members who lost their lives. None of it mattered as long as Harry went and sacrificed himself so Tom could be finished once and for all.

Now if some people wanted to credit him with Harry's success and put their faith in him, Albus wouldn't say no.

There was a small, almost a whisper now, begging him to get medical help. That he was wrong and was only hurting things. However, Albus had become very good at ignoring that voice, which is what he did now.

What to do with the people in his office right now, that was the question.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" he asked Fudge and Malfoy in his usual kindly manner that got people to lower their guards.

Though both men looked in his direction, neither looked into his eyes. Curious.

"We have been given serious accusations against you Albus and need you to answer some question under Veritaserum" Fudge told him. Albus had to stop himself from throwing something at him.

"Well I don't think that will be necessary-".

"Well many of us parents do think it to be necessary. Also I have an order from the school board stating that while you are under investigation you are to step down as headmaster and give the title over to Professor McGonagall. You will be taking her place as the transfiguration teacher, but not head of Gryffindor. That will be given to whoever she so chooses." Lucius said with a smirk.

Now both Albus and Minerva looked shocked.

"We require you to come in for questioning next week." The Minister finished before saying goodbye and excusing himself.

Lucius followed him out with one last sneer at the group.

The elder Malfoy made it to the gates of the school before he felt a sharp pain in his head and the world went black.

The last thing he saw was a swirl of deep purple robes and a silver cane.

########################################################################################################

"Harry, we really must get together and discuss your behavior" came the reprimanding voice of Albus.

"Actually sir, let's not and say we did" was the sarcastic answer.

"Harry you must respect me. I-".

"Respect is earned Albus. You have done nothing to earn it" Severus spat from his corner, a twin on each side.

"Actually professor" Fred started keeping an eye on his mother.

"We don't think you've earned any of our respect-

In fact we're quite disgusted." George finished for them.

"Don't you talk to the headmaster like that! What is-". Molly was cut off from her tirade as Péine once again stood in front of her, canines exposed in a menacing smile.

"Hey again. Just a friendly warning, don't touch any of my charges".

"They are my sons!" She screeched and Péine laughed.

"True, but they are with us now. So I'm gonna have to ask you to stay back" she fist bumped both Fred and George.

They had asked Péine to go easy on their mother seeing as they still loved her.

With that being said, they were appalled at her behavior and the memories of her taking their memories and manipulating others and didn't want to be around her any time soon. Still she was their mother and they were happy Péine was trying to be gentle.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM THEIR MOTHER! YOU-".

"Listen, I'm gonna be straight with you. I am trying to not touch you for the sake of the boys but if you don't back off I'll shove your head so far up your ass that you'll be able to see outta your own belly button." She finished arms crossed reminding Molly just what the young woman was capable of.

Molly gave a stiff nod and took a seat not looking at her sons or the laughing Sirius.

She'd back down, for now. But just wait until she came back, they wouldn't know what hit them.

"Now we actually must be off, we have a little surprise for the kids. Headmistress" Sirius smirked at McGonagall who snapped out of her shock and gave him a stern look.

"We'd be honored if you could visit us tomorrow say for lunch? Until then, good day" he led them out of the room not giving Albus another chance to speak.

Minerva sat at the head of the desk and ignored Albus' affronted look.

She hadn't been expecting this but she couldn't say she was disappointed.

"Mrs. Weasley, I asked you here to talk about your youngest son Ronald. He has been showing disruptive and violent tendencies and his grades have fallen. Shall we begin?"

"Actually Minerva would you give us some privacy? I need a word with Molly" Albus tried. Minerva only lifted a brow.

"Unfortunately Albus, the board have decided you were an unfit headmaster. While I talk to Molly you can gather your things while the elves switch our rooms. I'm sure you will be busy learning the class schedules and lessons. Good day."

She shut him down and turned back to Molly before having a thought and sending a quick note with an elf asking for Arthur.

She didn't know what Albus planned to do but she had a school to run.

########################################################################################################

Remus met up with Magorian and his second in command Licrin as they led him to the rest of the herd.

"We remembered you describing him and sent word to other tribes. One close by told us of a lead and we were able to catch him" the chief told the werewolf while he patted his young colt on his head.

His son, Andrae, was curious about the man that he had seen speaking with his father a few times.

Centaurs are usually private and stayed away from humans but Magorian was a smart man and Péine and Remus' argument made sense.

Change was coming. The time for the magical world to be united no matter the species was now. He wanted to be a part of it, if not for him then for his children and herd.

"Who?" Remus asked smiling at the shy boy peeking at him from his father's side.

"Him" Magorian said and pointed.

There in the middle of their village was a big and animalistic man, passed out and covered in hoof shaped bruises.

He was trapped in a strong cage made of metal that Remus suspected was silver, most likely provided to them by Eagla.

He caught sight of the man's face and gasped before a dark shadow overtook his expression.

"Greyback".

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. What do you think? Next chapter will have the other champions, talks of balls, horcruxs, Greyback and Malfoy, and the other order members (not the main characters) get some shit done. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited you rock! Thank you all for being so patient. I wanted to give different POV then what I have so far. Tell me what you think, any other POVs you may want. Enjoy!

 **So because some people, politely, said it took them out of the story I rewrote the style of this chapter. Hope it flows better.**

Chapter 20: And that's how you get shit done.

(During the meeting with Dumbledore):

Bill's POV:

Bill was on his way to meet up with his father hoping to talk to him about Ron, Ginny, and his mother.

All throughout his childhood his mother had been the dominant partner in his parents marriage.

He used to think that that was just how things were before he joined the order. They showed him awful things that his mother and siblings would do and it got him thinking of a story he remembered hearing his mother tell Ginny.

She said she had given their father love potions to get him to notice her.

It had to have been harmless and out of his system by now, right?

The young man handed the ring horcrux over to Ragnuk, along with the tiara that Sirius and Péine had snatched from the Room of Requirement.

They had already taken care of the cup.

He'd report to Kinsley later today to tell him about their destruction.

They were so close to seeing the end of Voldemort.

The order was pretty sure the snake wasn't a vessel yet, so they really just had Harry left.

Severus thought he was onto a solution.

"Bill!" came the cheerful voice of his father, drawing his thoughts to the present.

He smiled and laughed as they hugged. His sunny disposition was always welcomed.

"So what did you need to talk to me about my boy?"

"What" Arthur's oldest joked. "A man can't just want to visit his favorite father?"

"I'm your only father Bill" Arthur laughed.

"So that makes you my favorite" he shot back with his hand on the other man's shoulder leading him to the Leaky Caldron.

After getting their lunches and settling in his father looked at him worried.

"Are you alright son?"

Bill knew his face must show his inner turmoil. "Actually Dad, no. I need a favor".

"Of course, whatever you need" he said strongly while patting his son's shoulder.

How was Bill supposed to do this?

"Take this please?" he begged him while offering the flushing potion that Severus had given him.

He said that if any potions were left in my father then this would get them out. Only one dose was needed seeing as this was of Severus' own creation.

Arthur looked slightly confused but drank it none the less.

The effects were immediate and devastating.

It looked like a pink and blue steam poured out of his ears. His usual bright and happy eyes took on a horrified shine.

"Wha-? Dear Merlin!" he whispered, his head falling into his hands.

"Dad?" Bill asked tentatively. He wasn't prepared for Arthur's totally destroyed expression.

"Dad, I know this is a lot to take in but you do have support. The twins, Charlie, and I are all here for you." he said rubbing his back. "We have friends that can help you. That want to help you."

He gave the younger man a watery smile, "Thank you". His voice sounded like he was dehydrated.

Bill handed him his drink and continued.

"There's more Dad" and Arthur shot him a 'seriously?' look.

"Ginny and Ron" was all Bill got out before his father groaned and signaled Tom for another butterbeer.

"Let me guess" he sighed. "Ginny is upset with Harry and Hermione's wedding and Ron is jealous and running his mouth?"

Bill blinked at how close he was.

"Almost. Ginny is obsessed and trying to use love potions". His father blanched. "And yes, Ron is running his mouth. I think he might get himself into real trouble."

"I'll see about getting Ginny checked out at St. Mungo's. We should have done that after her first year but Albus and your mother…" he looked almost in pain before becoming angry.

"Albus Bloody Dumbledore!" he raged and his son tried to calm him.

"Don't worry he's going to get what's coming to him. For now concentrate on Ginny and Ron and then I can pick you up and take you to my new place. There are some people you need to meet."

He took a deep breath and nodded with a sad smile.

It broke Bill's heart to have done this to him but if his mother had been keeping his father under her control then it was only right to free him.

After they said their goodbyes Dobby showed up.

"Hello Dobby" he greeted the colorful little elf.

"Hello Mr. Bill. I have a letter for yous" he said proudly. His and Winky's speech lessons with the Grangers were really paying off.

'Thank you Dobby". With that the elf popped out.

He look down at the note in his hand and a huge smile broke out on his handsome face.

 _To: Bill, From: Fleur._

He had told the French champion that she could message him if she wanted English lessons. It seemed she had taken him up on his offer.

Bill knew that in the future they had married but he didn't want to rush anything. The others may have their future selves minds with them but he didn't.

He'd get to know Fleur and whatever happens, happens.

Though that didn't mean he couldn't flirt with the beautiful witch. That was part of his charm after all.

########################################################################################################

Amelia's POV:

She was going over some of the new laws in her office.

Rights for werewolves, centaurs, house elves, and many more were some of the more surprising yet pleasant ones on top.

Fudge, the idiot, was up for signing anything that Harry and Sirius said they approved of.

He thought that they were all buddy-buddy.

Really the order just needed him to push things through.

It sounded harsh but he was a coward.

If it weren't for the demons he would have had them all chasing an innocent man while letting the real death eaters take over.

They'd play nice for now and let him think what he wanted. Hell, if he doesn't mess up Amelia was all for him leaving on a good note.

"Jenny?" she asked for her secretary.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Deliver these to the archives and please send a copy to the Quibbler and another to Lord Black".

Jenny took the papers and left, unaware of the world changing laws that she was carrying.

Bill Weasley would be coming over later and then there was an order meeting tomorrow.

Amelia would tell the goblins, merfolk, and centaurs later, seeing as their leaders had also joined the order.

Things seemed to be going right on track but she didn't let herself celebrate yet.

There were bound to be bumps along the way. Her line of work had taught the tough witch that much.

Now, onto the next step of business. Questions that will bury one Albus Dumbasadoor.

Damn it, now they've got her calling him that.

########################################################################################################

Tonks' POV:

Kingsley and Tonks were on a stake out.

They were watching the houses of the death eaters who Harry had identified coming back into power after Voldemort's return.

They weren't going to take any of them yet, just watch them until Sirius had the chance to interrogate Rabastan Lestrange. Then the aurors would be able to say they got the names from the demons and take them in for questioning.

So far they all lived relatively normal lives, save for a few shady looking deals, and laid low.

All except one, Lucius Malfoy. He hadn't returned home since they had started watching his house last night.

"Where could he be?" Tonks asked her partner.

"Maybe someone else got to him", he answered with a thoughtful expression.

She let her own thoughts turn to her good-looking boyfriend.

He was so handsome. Manley but gentle. Smart and mischievous.

Did she mention sexy?

"Tonks" said Kingsley with no small mount of amusement in his voice.

She looked over and he pointed at her face prompting the punk witch to conjure a mirror.

She groaned causing him to chuckle as she took in her appearance.

"Thinking of Remus again?" he teased.

Her eyes had red coloring and the pupils were shaped like hearts.

Damn it.

"Shut it" Tonks grossed punching his arm.

This only earned her more laughs, though she was happy to see him rub the spot she had hit.

"Don't worry I won't tell." He joked. "He probably misses you too" he said. "Merlin knows why".

She laughed and they bumped shoulders.

Tonks snickered when he rubbed his shoulder again.

########################################################################################################

Kingsley's POV:

Tonks and Kingsley were sitting on some chairs, hidden, watching Malfoy Manor.

The strong auror didn't come right out and say it but he had a good idea about where Lucius was. He knew Eagla was almost giddy to get his hands on the man.

Well, Kingsley had seen him rub his hands together in anticipation which he assumed was the demon's version of a giddy jig.

Hell, he wouldn't mind getting in a few hits on the man himself.

After learning about what he did with the diary horcrux and what he would do, well lets just say Malfoy had it coming to him.

Tonks punched Kingsley's shoulder and he laughed.

Damn, she could hit hard.

########################################################################################################

Winky's POV:

Winky was so happy to be serving her new family.

Her poor Mistress was almost in tears thinking she is being a slave. Winky took her aside and explained everything to her.

Her Mistress loves learning.

Dobby was running messages around while Winky went back to check on Mr. Moody.

He wasn't very happy when he first showed up. Yelling at everyone and saying Winky be poisoning hims.

She told him she was a good elf and not going to poison him which seemed to calm hims down.

Well, that and hitting hims on the head with a pillow a few times.

But Master Harry had said Winky dids the right thing.

After checking in on him she would stop by the Longie-bottoms.

The little elf had to make sure they had their strength so they could help Master Harry and Mr. Neville.

They were so confused when Mr. Sev-Sev had first healed them. Winky was so glad they be doing better now.

She'd have to check on Mr. Xeno soon too, make sure he eats. He forgets some times while writing. Ms. Luna asked the elves to make sure he gets his meals.

Winky was excited for tonight's lessons with her Mistress' parents, Mr. and Mrs. Grangy.

They treated Dobby and Winky so good!

They said they haves been talking a lot better which made their Mistress happy.

This of course made Winky happy!

Oh, looks like Mr. Moody is glaring at his food again.

Winky better go gets a pillow.

A/N: I hope you liked it. DO you want any other POVs? Next chapter will have surprises, ass kicking, and new friends. Again, thank you all for being so patient and wishing me well. The move is going well and I should be able to update regularly soon. Until Next time, have a great day.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.**

 **A/N:** **Please read!** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited you rock! There were too many to mention up here so look for a lil shout out at the bottom. **Voscaia, ShadowKing50:** I understand that first person can be a bit weird but it will happen in the future with some of the main characters. I like showing things right from their points. It wasn't needed in the last chapter but it might be in later ones. Thank you for being honest. **To everyone** : I appreciate constructive, and polite, ideas and what you'd like but some times I have to just go with my gut. I'm sure you all understand. Well, thanks for letting me babble. Oh and **daithi4377:** I'm glad you liked it and I said only one potion because I consider Severus a potions genius!

Chapter 21: There's more than one way to skin a kneezle.

Hermione and Harry were walking towards lunch just enjoying each other.

Péine and Sirius were getting the kids' surprise ready and wouldn't say what it was, not even a hint.

"Look Harry" Hermione said before pointing and waving to Victor and Fleur who were a little ways ahead of them.

The other two champions stopped waiting for the younger couple.

"Hello you two" Harry greeted them and they returned it.

They hadn't spoken much to the couple since the party but they seemed friendly. Victor and Fleur were hopeful at the prospect of having real friends.

"Do you 'ave any idea what the second task wi' be?" Fleur asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes, perhaps you two can join us later, along with Cedric, and we can talk about it?"

Victor was a little shocked.

He was not used to meeting people who said what they meant and meant what they said.

Yet, he couldn't detect any deceit from the youngest champion.

Fleur was also confused seeing as this was supposed to be a competition. They were supposed to be against each other and yet he was offering them the chance to work together.

Both teens decided to agree and see what would happen.

"I vill see you then" Victor nodded to them. Fleur echoed him before they went in to eat.

"Do you think they'll want the help?" asked Hermione and Harry shrugged.

"We offered, the rest is up to them Mione" and she had to agree.

########################################################################################################

Petunia Dursley was a nervous wreck.

Ever since the rat incident awful things kept happening.

Cockroaches found their way into her home. Then they formed their bodies to spell out the nastiest, dirtiest words!

Animals seemed to hate them and were all to willing to decorate their yard, or in some instances their legs, to show just how far their displeasure went.

Yesterday her sweet little Duddykinns got stuck on the toilet some how and they had to have an ambulance come and get him out.

They said the toilet couldn't handle his weight and his rear end had acted as a sort of cork.

Of course that was after the paramedics called the fire department and police prompting all of her neighbors to stop and stare.

"Oh hello Petunia" came the voice of Mrs. Carol Medill. She was basically the most popular mother in their 'clique'.

She was surrounded by some of the other mothers, all who were looking to Carol for leadership.

Petunia hated and envied her.

"Hello Carol how is- Heehaw!" she finished perfectly imitating a donkey.

"I'm sorry?" Carol asked. She couldn't tell if Petunia was trying to make fun of her or not.

"I-I don't know what-. Heehaw, Heehaw!"

She couldn't stand their slack jawed expressions and ran back to her home, unaware that similar things were happening to her son and husband.

The older members of the order had decided not to kill the Dursleys, but they would make sure that the name Dursley and the word normal could never be used in the same sentence ever again.

########################################################################################################

Sirius circled Rabastan, cleaning the blood off of his fists.

He had spent the last hour interrogating the man.

Checking names of corrupted ministry employees. Going over the man's crimes.

He hadn't gone over board really. Just some truth serum, a few punches, and the man had spilled his guts.

Rabastan spoke as if he was gloating, proud of his actions. He probably was.

Sirius raised his wand and sent the killing curse towards the last Lestrange, ending the line once and for all.

He didn't feel upset or happy. He only felt relief.

He left the cell and went to his room to shower and get ready for his next meeting.

He had a long day ahead of him.

########################################################################################################

Remus stood over the man who turned him into a pariah in normal wizarding society.

A man who targeted children, even in his human form.

Greyback looked back at him with a superior expression. He believed he could take Remus.

"Come on pup, show me what you got" he taunted, ready for a physical fight.

A fight that wouldn't come.

"I am not a monster. I am not like you." Remus told him pulling out his wand and making the other man freeze.

Werewolves usually fought to settle scores. He thought that was why Remus had taken him out of his cage, though his arms were still tied.

"Fight me like a wolf! Let it out. We are the same!" Greyback yelled.

"No, I am a good wizard who is forced to turn into something angry and bloodthirsty every month. One of many. You are a monster! A monster that needs to be put down. So I will do just that. However I will do it as a wizard."

With a steely gaze he sent the killing curse towards the wolf man and ending his long reign of terror.

He, Remus J. Lupin, had finally killed the thing that had ruined many children's lives.

And he did it as a man.

########################################################################################################

The twins, with the help of Lee, had been causing a bit of havoc.

They waited until certain doomed people believed that they were in the clear and then let the pranks fall into place.

They had been working with the marauders so these pranks were extra spicy.

Cho came leading her group of girls into the Great hall. Strutting in as if she owned the place, throwing a smile here and a wink there.

She didn't notice that people weren't looking at her admiring her beauty but more out of shock and confusion.

The true genius of the prank was that the person under the spell wouldn't notice unless someone pointed out exactly what was happening.

Each girl began to sport multicolored and polka dotted hair.

On their noses large red rubber balls appeared.

They were turning into clowns.

"Cedric" Cho yelled to her boyfriend excitedly.

The handsome youth turned with a smile until he actually caught sight of the girl and his jaw dropped.

At the Gryffindor table both the twins and Lee sported identical smirks.

"Hey" she said leaning up to kiss him. He returned it with a blush.

"Cho, um why are you wearing that?" he asked as kindly as he could so not to offend her.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking down and seeing her normal school uniform.

"The bright clothes and different hair" he tried to explain. Sadly being a pureblood meant Cedric didn't really know what a clown was.

The girls were in for a colorful day.

########################################################################################################

Harry and Hermione were sitting under the Whomping Willow reading.

Hermione was going over some Ancient Runes while Harry was studying the half-blood Prince's book that Severus had let them borrow.

Harry was resting against the trunk of the tree having touched the knot to freeze it. Hermione was laying against his chest between is legs.

They had skipped lunch in the Great Hall since Ginny had been pulled out of Hogwarts by her father that morning. They didn't feel like listening to Ron spewing another anti-Potter campaign.

Apparently Arthur was taking Ginny to see a mind healer.

They didn't know it but he was also thinking of divorcing Molly and pressing charges.

"Mione?"

"Hmm yes Harry?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Yes!" She jumped him knocking him flat on his back, not that he noticed since her lips were attached to his.

As they began to snog Hermione gently took Harry's hand and slowly led it towards her clothed breast.

He broke the kiss and looked at her with a mixture of excitement and worry.

"Don't worry Harry it's ok" she soothed him.

"Alright but if you want to stop at any time just tell me" he said before going back to kissing her.

That afternoon they explored a little more and grew closer.

Talks of what they wanted to do in the future, if they wanted children, and so on were covered as they laughed and mixed kisses in here and there.

They knew they were married but since neither had much practice with the opposite sex they were going at a pace that was comfortable for both of them.

They had plenty of time.

########################################################################################################

Sirius and Remus met up outside of the hell rock and gave each other a somber nod.

They had both taken a life that day, a necessary act but it didn't mean they were jumping for joy.

Sirius patted Remus' shoulder as they walked in and joined everyone else at the long table for dinner.

The Longbottoms were talking with the Grangers and Xeno.

Tonks was making faces at the Luna and Neville making them laugh.

Fred was showing Harry how to do a certain charm while George and Hermione were discussing potions with Severus.

Amelia and Kingsley were talking with Ragnuk and Magorian. Amelia was holding a mirror so the leader of the merfolk, Gorgana, could also contribute to the conversation.

Eagla was entertaining Andrae by making objects come to life and dance.

Péine saw them enter and smiled at Remus before kissing Sirius. She rubbed his back in silent support.

"I think we should show them now" she said lowly and he perked up a bit.

"Everyone we have some great news. Here is your surprise!" Sirius announced getting the rooms attention.

Tonks saw Remus and gave him a kiss that acted as a Pepper Up potion for the man.

"What is it?" asked Harry and Sirius smiled while bouncing on his toes in excitement.

He was back to his funny and man-childish self.

Péine pulled a bag out of thin air and dumped the contents onto the floor making almost everyone gasp.

There on the floor, obviously destroyed, was all of Voldemort's horcruxs, save for Harry.

"The-they're gone?" asked Neville and Sirius and Péine nodded.

"All but one" Eagla said and everyone looked at Harry.

"I'm working on it" Severus said and the boy in question let out a relieved breath.

"Yes, it will work" Luna said, her eyes seeming even more distant.

No one knew if she was a seer for certain or something else but they learned to trust whatever she saw.

"Party!" Tonks and Péine shouted together.

As the rest of the group started to get things ready Severus, Kingsley, and Eagla walked over to Sirius and Remus.

"Just so you know" Eagla said lowly to the other men. "I have a certain blonde problem in the dungeons for questioning and what not."

"What spell did you use?" asked Kingsley curiously. His hunch about what had happened to the older Malfoy had just been confirmed.

"None".

They all looked at him confused.

He started playing with his cane and they had to stop themselves from busting out laughing.

"No spell. Some times all you need is a good smack to the skull".

Now the laughter couldn't be stopped.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter has Balls, other champions, and Dumbledore in court! Special thank you to: god of all, FinalKingdomHearts, jkarr, BMS, Vegasman59, desireejones99, DarylDixon'sLover, J.D. RavenMoore, irishblue69, midnightscar17, and Guest. Until next time, have an awesome day.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys rock! **I'm sorry that I don't mention all the names each time but trust me, I see and appreciate all of you.** **Lime alert!** Real quick to **jadesabrexiv;** I am so happy you liked it! Yes I will explain Umbridge. Funny story, I was in the Doctors when reading your review and laughed out loud and cheered. Unfortunately, no one knew me there so they just thought I was weird (they aren't far off).

Chapter 22: Belle of the Ball. (Part 1)

It was the day of the ball and everyone was excited.

Harry was taking Hermione while Neville had of course asked Luna.

The twins had asked their girlfriends, who were going to get ready with the other girls.

Sirius had asked Péine seeing as she was required to dance with the other champions and she had been very vocal, not to mention physical, when saying yes.

It seemed Cedric was going with Cho again, though they didn't know who Victor would go with this time.

Ginny still hadn't come back to the school. That afternoon, as they were sitting with some of their friends, they received a letter from Arthur Weasley.

 _Dear Harry and Hermione,_

 _First let me say I am truly sorry for the pain my family has caused you. I am getting Ginny help, it seems there was some dark residue left in her mind. That being said, it does not excuse her actions against the two of you._

 _I will have words with Ronald and try to sort him out._

 _Bill mentioned you had friends I could talk to and I would appreciate that. I support both of you and your marriage. You are good people and deserve all the happiness you can get._

 _Molly and I are no longer together so if you want to reach me, I am staying at the Leaky Caldron for now._

 _Hope to hear from the both of you soon,_

 _Arthur Weasley_

"Poor Arthur" Hermione said.

They both liked the man seeing as he was always kind and treated them with respect.

Harry handed the letter to Fred and George who read it with somber expressions.

"I'm sorry guys" Harry said and Fred shook his head.

"Not your fault Harrykins".

"Ya, Dad must have found out what Mom did and couldn't take it." George finished.

"Do you think we could bring him into the order?" asked Luna.

Fred and George perked up, "We can try!" they exclaimed.

"Sure, but maybe Bill should take the lead on this one" Neville said and the others nodded.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about but we need to steal Hermione and Luna" Katie told the group.

"But the ball is HOURS away!" George said incredulously.

"Yes and there are a lot of girls that need to get ready, we need to start now" Angelina told him as they grabbed Luna and Hermione. "Don't you want us to look good?"

The twins shared a look then smiled back at the girls. "Take all the time you need. We'll wait."

"See you boys at the ball" Alicia shouted leaving the boys alone.

"What should we do while we wait?" asked Lee.

"Quidditch?" asked Harry. They all agreed before running off to the field.

########################################################################################################

Arthur was talking to the head medic at St. Mongo's about his daughter.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, your daughter is very sick. She should have been brought in right after the incident."

"How- just how bad is it Healer Johnson?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, Ginny seems to believe that Mr. Potter is her property and is willing to do anything to obtain him." the healer told him sympathetically.

This was one of the more extreme cases he had ever seen.

The girl's mother and possession in her first year had messed with her mind and obscured her vision of right and wrong. She didn't even see the Potter boy as a human, he was a god and an item all in one.

Him saving her just cemented her belief that they were meant to be.

The young man's marriage seemed too much for the girl and she was close to a breaking point.

"We'll have her committed on a more permanent basis, in a room here so we can work with her and hopefully help her get better".

Arthur rubbed his eyes as he tried to think of a way to pay for his daughter's treatment.

"Of course we received the message from your friends earlier and the expenses have already been covered".

"Friends?" asked Arthur shocked. Who would have paid the medical bill? It had to have been expensive.

"Yes" the healer told him while looking at some papers. "An Order of GSD. They claimed that a few of their members were part of your family so they covered her bill".

Arthur couldn't believe it. He hadn't gotten around to taking Bill up on his offer and meeting his new friends and yet here they were, helping his family.

But why?

He'd have to ask them in person and thank them of course.

"Now" the healer continued oblivious to the man's inner questioning, "Let's talk about the damage done by her mother".

########################################################################################################

The law enforcement officers of the order were quite busy.

After confirming the names of the corrupted ministry workers they had been running around and rounding people up for questioning.

So far they had; McNair, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and a few who worked in the floo department and even some aurors.

Fudge seemed hesitant to prosecute so many well known citizens but after Amelia reminded him of a form he signed giving her open range to question and execute, he couldn't do much.

When he wouldn't leave her alone she mentioned Harry wanting to speak to him personally about the charges against Dumbledore and he left, happy to be so 'in the know'.

Just the image of Sirius and Harry's face when the fake little man stopped in on them made the witch smile.

It was a bit evil but that was half the fun.

Of course Dolores was offering to go with the Minister, though Amelia thought that had something more to do with a certain demon than actually supporting Fudge.

Leave it to Dolores 'the toad' Umbridge to fall for fear.

Amelia was more than happy to top her Yule time off with tomorrow's questioning.

Finally, she would have the master manipulator in her office, under truth serum, with him having to answer all of her questions.

She'd have to ask Severus for a strong dose of Veritaserum and something that would make sure that the old man couldn't get around the potion.

She wondered if she should send a Welcome Whiskey to the order's newest member, Minerva McGonagall.

Why not, if anyone deserved some Firewhiskey it was the Transfiguration's professor.

########################################################################################################

Dumbledore was a bit on edge.

Not only had his plan for getting Harry under his control failed, but now he had to go into the ministry and be questioned like a common criminal.

He just knew they wouldn't understand what he had to do. They were small picture people while Albus had long ago learned it was only the bigger picture that mattered.

Maybe he could get Severus to give him something that would help him…deflect the questions.

It was for the best after all.

Though Severus hadn't been very cooperative as of late…

Perhaps he'd have to remind the younger man about all he had done for him. If that didn't work Albus would have to mention how fond Lily was of him, saying he was like a grandfather to her.

He really didn't want to have to use emotional blackmail on Severus but he had to be brought back in to help Albus.

He was also unhappy with his plans for after the ball.

He was going to pull Harry away during the festivities but Minerva had very forcibly reminded him that Harry had to be there as a champion.

So his new plan was to get the boy after the ball and tell him a little about horcruxs.

He wasn't pleased with sharing such knowledge, even the watered down version he was planning, but this was needed to bring Harry back under his wing.

He was a little disturbed to see Minerva talking and laughing with that beast Eagla, but she was one of his strongest supporters.

She wouldn't turn on him, right?

########################################################################################################

Minerva McGonagall was one happy lady.

Yesterday her students, past and present, had invited her over and shared their secret with her.

And what a secret it was!

Minerva prided herself as a mother lioness and she was ready to maul anyone who tried to harm her cubs.

She insisted she be included in their physical training and although slightly achy this morning, she was already feeling ready to take on the world.

Plus Marcus, as Eagla had told her she may call him, was a charming and intellectual man.

A bit younger than her but she couldn't lie and call him ugly.

He was quite the flirt as well.

She had teased him by asking if she had to watch her back for toads and he had flipped it on her, actually making the stern witch blush.

"You have nothing to worry about my lady, I'm more of a cat person. But fear not, I shall watch your back side for you" he had told her with a wink.

Charming indeed.

########################################################################################################

Péine was getting ready for the ball in her and Sirius' room.

She had forgone her dark look for the night in favor for a light cream colored lace dress.

It had no sleeves and the top was a swirled lace that ended under her breasts. Two small strips then crisscrossed over her stomach and met the long lace bottom that had a slit up to the hip in it.

She had heels to match along with a pearl necklace, earrings, and hair clips that set her fiery hair up in an elegant up do with only a few shorter curls escaping.

"Alexandra have you seen my… Well hello there" said Sirius as he walked in before taking in her state of undress.

She was only in some lacey cream knickers.

She turned to him with a raised brow and her usual half smile in place.

"Alright there Love?" she teased him as he took in the view of her pale exposed skin.

His face took on a smile that one could say was all Padfoot. He slowly began to walk towards her, matching each on coming step with her retreating ones.

With a quick jump he tried to catch the naked beauty who shrieked out a laugh and ran over the bed.

"No escape beautiful" he joked as chased her.

Finally with a giggle, Péine let him catch her and laughed as he swept her up bridal style.

"Naughty naughty, Alexandra" he said laying her onto their bed. Her giggle turned into a breathy moan as he kissed her neck while playing with her nipples.

"Sirius" she moaned as he moved his kisses even lower, teasing and tasting her.

He reached her dripping and shaven core before indulging in her intoxicating flavor.

Flattening his tongue he licked and toyed with her clit and opening making her mewl and run her fingers in his hair.

Sirius slipped in a finger and watched as his fiancé was turned into a puddle of moans and gasps.

He latched onto her clit and gave a suck causing her to come undone on his tongue.

He kissed his way back up her body until he reached her mouth and dominated her tongue, letting her taste herself.

She reached a hand down and began to stroke him, twisting at the top.

Now it was the animagus' turn to pant and moan.

Gently, Péine pushed him onto his back and began leaving little love bites all down his chest and hips.

She became eye level with his now exposed cock. She blew lightly on the tip making his hips jerk up as surprised noise escaped his throat.

"Please Alexandra" he begged.

She twirled her tongue around the tip before dragging it down the base of him.

Finally, she took him in her mouth making him cry out in appreciation.

"Yes- Merlin yes. Just like that. So hot Love" he praised her, his fingers softly gripping her hair.

At his encouragements she began taking him down until he hit the back of her throat and was completely inside of her.

"Mhhh" she moaned as she got used to the feeling, driving him insane in the process.

She began bobbing up and down. The faster his pants increased, the faster she sucked him.

She reached one hand up to pinch his nipple. The other cupped his balls sending Sirius over the edge.

"Alexandra" he yelled out as he filled her mouth with his seed.

She swallowed all he gave her and winked at him as she released his member with a small 'pop'.

He gripped her forearms and pulled her on top of him, once again capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Before he could get too excited again she pulled back and stood making him playfully whine in protest.

Péine laughed, "Don't worry babe. You'll have plenty of time to ravish me later but right now we have to get ready for the ball. I want to see the girls shine and the boys be little gentlemen."

He grumbled good-naturedly but lazily began to dress as well.

She was right, they would have time after the ball. He wanted to see his godson all dressed up.

Though he was taking her up on her offer afterwards, she was like a drug and he was definitely addicted!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter; the Ball, teen drama, and people get some rude awakenings. Until next time, have a great day.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys rock! So I wanted to have a chapter just about the ball and everyone, well almost everyone, having a good time and the story moving along. Enjoy.

Chapter 23: Belle of the Ball. (Part 2)

Harry and Neville waited anxiously in the hell rock common room.

Fred, George, and Lee had already picked up their dates and left.

Sirius and Péine had left earlier to meet up with the others, not to mention keep their eyes on certain people to make sure they didn't ruin tonight.

Remus was on another date with Tonks and had wished the group luck earlier.

Eagla had left to escort his date, Professor McGonagall.

Neville's breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of his beautiful Luna.

She was standing in a shimmering silver dress. Light eyeliner and mascara around her big blue eyes. Her hair was in a twisted bun kept up by her wand and her radish earrings were in place along with a long silver locket that Neville's mother had given her.

Alice had said that this locket was passed down in their family from mother-in-law to daughter-in-law as a welcoming gift.

She had no doubt that the little blonde was a permanent figure in her son's life.

Harry wasn't doing much better seeing as he had caught sight of Hermione.

She was as beautiful as last time, though if you asked Harry she was always stunning.

Her hair was up and sleek again, light eyeshadow and mascara on her glowing face.

Her periwinkle dress held her figure perfectly making Harry blush before smiling when she reached him with a shy smile.

Her teeth were shrunk again and he almost laughed at the memory.

########################################################################################################

 _Harry and Hermione were walking to their History of Magic class when they were once again assaulted by Draco Malfoy._

" _Hey Potty!" he yelled as he stepped in front of them with Pansy._

 _Apparently Crabbe and Goyle had been ordered by their mothers to stay away from Potter and his gang while the Ministry had their dads._

" _Look what we have here. Little orphaned Potty and a beaver mudblood" Draco said and Pansy cackled, hanging off of his arm._

 _Hermione had been a little surprised that Draco didn't seemed worried at his father's apparent disappearance. Harry thought that Lucius' family probably thought he was laying low with all the arrests happening lately._ _He was right._

 _Narcissa was a tad worried that her husband hadn't even written her but didn't voice these concerns to her son._

 _Knowing Draco he would most likely publically and aggressively accuse Harry Potter. She believed that that would be bad for his health._

" _You know Malfoy, with how much you vie for my Harry's attention I have to ask if you're trying to steal my man" Hermione asked with feigned curiosity._

 _Harry laughed a little before turning green._

 _He had nothing against gay people but the thought of Malfoy lusting after him was…disturbing to say the least._

" _Oh Mione" he joked while pressing his forehead against her shoulder making her have to stifle a laugh._

" _I am not gay!" Malfoy shrieked._

" _Yeah, my Draciepoo is as manly as you could get" Pansy tried to back her boyfriend up._

" _So you've just been following Harry around trying to get his attention every day for no reason?" Hermione continued and almost smiled when Malfoy raised his wand._

 _Having an idea of what spell he was going to use, neither Hermione nor Harry made a move to stop him. Harry's wand was at the ready though._

 _He didn't want to risk the little bastard using a different spell and end up hurting his wife._

 _He didn't want Draco to use any spells on Hermione but she had wanted to shrink her teeth again and seeing as her parents were still adamant on her not just using magic on them, this was her chance._

 _That didn't mean he'd let the blonde get away with attacking his Hermione._

" _Densaugeo!" Malfoy shouted and Hermione's front teeth once again began to grow past her chin though this time she stayed calm._

" _Furnunculus!" Harry fired back and large ugly boils began to cover Malfoys face making him cry out._

" _What is going on here?" Professor Snape asked as he came upon the scene. He cringed when he saw Draco's face._

 _Nasty._

" _Potter attacked my poor innocent Draciepoo!" Pansy practically sobbed trying to hug the distressed boy who tried to keep her off of him._

" _Lies Sir, Malfoy attacked Hermione. Look!"_

 _Severus remembered last time around where he had made a particularly cruel comment to the girl. He had since apologized and she accepted, but he still felt bad about it._

" _Mr. Potter please take Mrs. Potter to Madam Pomfrey." He told them kindly and they nodded before walking off._

" _As for you Mr. Malfoy, one would think you would have learned by now. Even the simplest minded animals in nature learn when to stay away from a predator that is stronger then them."_

 _He sighed rubbing his eyes at Draco and Pansy's affronted looks._

" _Go to the hospital wing and pray that you learn something this time or I fear it may lead to your end."_

 _He swept away from them muttering something about dunderheads and needing a strong drink._

 _########################################################################################################_

Hermione smiled at her husband with her new teeth, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

He looked so handsome in the robes that Sirius had gotten him, having sent back the one Mrs. Weasley had bought him.

Of course it was with his money so the woman couldn't complain.

Though she did have a tantrum when she noticed the Potter vault key had been taken back. Now she couldn't even sneak in and snag a few coins.

"You look amazing" Harry told her with his own blush as she rewarded him with a dazzling smile and a kiss.

"Shall we?" asked Luna who was smiling at a blushing Neville. He had complemented her and gotten a kiss as well.

The group linked arms with their respective partners and walked up to the castle.

########################################################################################################

Neville and Luna said hello to Sirius, Péine, Headmistress McGonagall, and Eagla before entering the Hall while Harry and Hermione lined up with the other champions.

"Hey Kiddies" Péine winked at them. Her and Sirius would be going in after Harry and Hermione.

They were all surprised, but pleased, to see their friend Daphne Greengrass being escorted by Krum.

Fleur still came with Roger Davies who looked dazedly at his date. Fleur looked like she was already having second thoughts on her partner choice.

Cedric was again with Cho and surprisingly also looked like he wished he had picked a different date.

That may have been due to the fact that Cho was glaring at the other females in the group.

First to the stunning Péine, then the lovely Hermione, next the dazzling Daphne, and lastly the beautiful Fleur.

At least she was until Péine got fed up with it and hissed at her making her shrink back in fear and cling to Cedric. The boy sent an apologetic look towards the others.

It seemed that the handsome Hufflepuff was starting to see just how jealous and vain his girlfriend really was.

What he did with this knowledge was up to him.

"You all look radiant" Sirius bowed lightly to the girls and they all thanked him and blushed even though Daphne and Fleur would deny it.

Sirius looked very handsome.

His new living arrangements had helped his good looks quickly return to him.

His hair was brushed and hanging sexily by his face and he was clean shaven besides his small beard and mustache. His beautiful grey eyes were full of mischief and his roguish smile made a few girls weak at the knees.

His dark robes looked great against Péine's chosen light dress. They looked perfect together.

"Yes and don't you boys clean up nicely" Péine joked making the others, sans Cho, laugh.

McGonagall cleared her throat drawing their attention.

Eagla stood regally by her side lightly smiling in deep red robes. His eyes still swept the room for any threats.

"Now the champions will lead the ball off with a dance. I do hope all of you remember your lessons. Good and…have fun" she finished with a small smile and allowed Eagla to place her arm in his, steering them into the Great Hall.

Sirius gave a little chuckle while thinking back to the groups dancing lessons.

Harry and Péine had been the worst seeing as neither had ever even tried dancing, despite the other time line. Neville had been the first of the kids to get it and proved to be pretty good.

Of course they had all eventually gotten better but the memories of the first few lessons would always bring a smile to the animagus' face.

"Ready?" Cedric asked them all and everyone nodded and lined up.

Cedric and Cho in front followed by Victor and Daphne then Fleur and Roger. Harry Hermione following and Péine and Sirius bringing up the rear.

The doors opened and the champions were announced allowing them to walk in and face their peers.

"Is that Hermione Gra-Potter!?"

"Wow, Lord Black is looking fit."

"Harry Potter looks so good."

"Péine is smoking!"

"Look at the veela."

"And Krum!"

"Cedric is so dreamy."

"Daphne's looking pretty hot."

These were just some of the whispers going around as the champions and their dates made their way to the middle of the dance floor.

Harry caught sight of Ron and saw that the red head, in his Aunt's robes, was glaring death at him.

What really pissed the chosen one off though was the looks Ron was sending Hermione, guess he finally saw her for the beauty she really was.

Well he better not try anything or Harry would offer the boy up to Eagla and Péine so they could have some baked weasel to go with their roasted ferret.

He faced Hermione taking her into his arms, losing himself in her big brown eyes.

"I love you Harry" came her sweet voice sending his heart into overdrive.

"I love you too" he said and the music started making them start to spin and dance.

Though a lot of the students attention was on them, they only had eyes for each other.

Soon enough Eagla and McGonagall joined them followed by the other teachers. Albus looked a tad ticked that McGonagall had chosen to come with Eagla but made no attempt to approach them.

As the song ended Harry led Hermione to the champion's table. Unfortunately, they had to take the seats next to Percy 'wand up the arse' Weasley.

"Lord and Lady Potter" he greeted them with stiff nod which they returned.

Harry was happy that Sirius and Péine were here so he wouldn't have to listen to the stick in the mud go on and on about caldron bottoms.

Even Hermione didn't think she could take Percy's droning tonight.

"I heard about your friendship with the Minister, good choice. I am here for my boss Barty Crouch, he was ill. He only trusted me with this job" Percy boasted before Péine took a needle and popped his bubble.

"He only trusted you with the task of watching people dance? No danger or effort needed? Wow, you must be important" she told him sarcastically.

Technically he had seen the light in the final battle but that didn't mean he wasn't a prideful douche.

Percy's face turned tomato red and he glared at the woman who simply raised a brow at him while relaxing in Sirius' arms.

"Mr. Crouch puts all of his trust in me. I would appreciate it if you-".

"And I would appreciate it" came the lazy drawl of Sirius though his eyes had a steely shine to them. "If you didn't speak to my fiancé in such a disrespectful tone" he finished and Percy paled.

He had momentarily forgotten who he was speaking to, blinded by his ego.

Both the Minister and Crouch had spoken of this woman. She was not only the future Lady Black but a demon who could make his life very painful.

Péine made a motion with her hands that could only be translated as 'Boom Bitch'.

Harry peered past the older couple and looked at the rest of the amused table.

"So, Hermione and I were wondering if you three wanted to come over tomorrow and talk about the second task?"

Cedric nodded, he had already told Harry about taking a bath with the egg but he was open to talking strategy with them all.

Cho was not happy that Cedric was going to be spending alone time with the pretty veela and demon.

Victor nodded slowly as Daphne gave a small smile to try to reassure him.

Usually she was the Slytherin Ice Queen but with more and more Slytherins following Snape's lead and befriending Harry, she didn't always have to put up a front.

Not to mention that Headmistress McGonagall had been coming down pretty hard on bullies lately.

Fleur agreed, she'd get to talk to them one on one without the whole student body eavesdropping.

Roger just stared at his date, it was getting kind of creepy.

"You can't talk about the second task with them. They're your competition!" Percy said scandalized.

"There's nothing about it in the rules, so yes they can" Hermione said though she tried not to sound to harsh.

"But-".

"Are you risking your life for others entertainment?" asked Péine. "No? Then mind your business" she finished with a small glare, just enough to put the boy on edge.

It looked like Percy was going to say something more, no doubt to argue, when he caught sight of Sirius waving to his younger twin brothers.

He lost all color in his face.

########################################################################################################

The night progressed full of dances and laughter. The order would occasionally switch partners and all the girls danced with Severus.

Sirius tried to dance with him too but the dour man had threatened to neuter him.

This had the dog-man running to hide behind a giggling Péine with his tail between his legs.

Neville and Harry left the girls momentarily to get them all drinks.

"Hey Herms" came the slurred voice of Ronald Weasley.

Slurred because he had a chicken leg hanging out of his mouth.

"You think you can make me jealous by coming with Potter? It won't work!" he accused gaining attention from around the room.

Malfoy watched with a vicious smirk but kept his distance.

Hermione's other friends, from each house, got closer ready to back the brunette up if needed.

"I don't care if you're jealous Ron. I just want to have a fun night with my friends and husband" she told him honestly.

His face became so red that Luna was surprised his head didn't explode.

"You think just 'cause you look good now I'll want you. I won't because you're still a bloody bossy nightmare!" he was practically screaming now.

Minerva and Severus were making their way to stop him while Albus simply watched.

The young girl had been helping Harry deify him as of late. Letting the Weasley boy take her down a notch might be for the best.

Before they could reach him however, Ron found himself once again flat on his ass and in excruciating pain.

This time Harry had punched him, breaking his jaw.

As Ron went to yell at the raven hair youth he saw Fred and George stand on either side of Harry.

He hoped they would teach Potter a lesson but they only folded their arms and glared at their younger brother.

As if he was the bad guy!

Neville went to Luna and Hermione to make sure they were both ok. Daphne and the female Gryffindor Quidditch players soon joined them.

"Mr. Weasley!" came the angry Scottish tones of Headmistress McGonagall. "Leave now. We will be contacting your parents tomorrow and dealing with your punishment then. Go see Madam Pomfrey and then straight to your dorm."

"Minerva" came the patronizing tones of Dumbledore, "I don't think that's necessary. I'm sure Mr. Weasley-".

He was cut off, not seeing the incredulous and angry looks from most of the room aimed at him. He didn't seem to be able to grasp that he wasn't in charge any more and was trying to bend McGonagall to his will.

"You're right Professor" Sirius said making everyone gasp, though Albus looked delighted. His next words cleared up all confusion.

"He doesn't need to bother Pomfrey. I can fix him here."

Quickly he took out his wand and, instead of healing his jaw like Ron thought, simply vanished the blood. He then grabbed the boy's jaw tightly and turned him left and right.

This got pitiful whines of pain from Ron.

Then he healed the jaw and almost everyone winced at the sickening pop.

"Never been very good at healing spells" Sirius said.

Ron jumped away from the, what he considered insane, man and turned to yell at Harry and his brothers. However, he found his view blocked.

Blocked by Eagla and Péine and they looked pissed.

Before it could escalate any more Snape stepped forward, though he wished he could just throw Weasley to them.

"Now that you are healed, I do believe you were ordered by the Headmistress to go to your dorm Weasley" he drawled.

Ron looked at everyone against him. Harry, Hermione, his family and teachers. Lastly he looked at the demons and saw them lick their lips. He paled which made his freckles stand out.

Without another word Ron ran out of the hall.

He'd find a way to make those traitors pay!

########################################################################################################

The rest of the night went by in a beautiful blur. The dance was winding down now and people were leaving. A few stayed and just swayed to the music, like Neville and Luna.

Harry guided Hermione out to the gardens, sitting them down on a bench surrounded by roses.

"It's beautiful" Hermione said.

"Not as much as you" Harry blushed, nervous that he sounded cheesy.

"Thank you for tonight Harry" she blushed giving him a sweet kiss. She was happy with his bliss filled face as she pulled back.

"Any time. I want to make you happy" he told her and she teared up. "Oh no, I'm sorry Hermione" he said taking her hand panicking until she chuckled and captured his face with her hands.

"No Harry, these are happy tears. I love you so much" she said and he relaxed smiling at her.

"I love you too Mione. You're my life" he whispered before leaning in and kissing her.

Neither noticed that more roses were moving and blooming around them, wanting to be close to the magical couple.

They also didn't notice Sirius, Eagla, and Severus high fiving over the night being a success.

Péine smiled happily at the teens and sighed. "Aw".

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter has second task, jerks, and dealing with Lucius. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys rock! Thank you to **rgolwalla** : I am so happy you like the story and thank you for pointing out that little problem to me, I fixed it. **J.D. RavenMoore** : I hear ya hun and I put a little something in here for you, it'll go into the next chapter as well. **Jkarr, Vegasman59, DragonTamer01, midnightscar17, god of all, BMS, moraine9,** just to name a few thank you for your sweet reviews.

Chapter 24: Second task surprises.

Cedric, Fleur, and Victor met outside of the hell rock and nodded to one another before knocking on the door.

It swung open and Dobby greeted them.

"Hello Misters and Miss. Master Harry and Missy Péine is waiting in the office for you. If you'll follow me please" he said clearly and began walking.

The three teens were shocked.

They had never heard a house elf speak so well before. But seeing as this was Harry Potter's elf and the lad didn't seem to do anything normal, they really shouldn't have been too surprised.

Dobby led them to a large room that was shades of browns, creams, and blues.

Pictures and strange artifacts hung on the walls.

There were three large plush chairs facing the big wooden desk where a smiling Péine and Harry sat.

Péine stood, followed by Harry, and shook their hands.

"We're happy you could take time out of your schedules and join us" Harry said as they all sat down.

"No problem Harry" said Cedric. "I think I can speak for all of us when I say that you have us curious".

Fleur and Victor nodded.

"Well it's simple really" said Péine as she polished one of her blades until she saw the new comers squirming. With a shrug she sheathed it back into her wrist wraps.

"As I was saying" she continued. "The tournament was supposed to be about making friends and that's what we want. Obviously it is a competition but we believe it would be better for all if we treated it more as a friendly game and watched each others backs".

Victor sat back in thought. He wasn't a brainless Quidditch player like most thought, he just usually kept to himself.

This boy was offering him the chance to still compete but have friends to help make sure he didn't get killed or severally injured, like in previous tournaments.

Meeting people and making friends was one of the things he wanted most. He hadn't been famous for very long but had quickly come to realize that a lot of people wanted a piece of him for their own selfish reasons.

It didn't look that way with this group. They seemed to really care about each of their members.

Maybe he should ask Harry how he was able to find such good company, seeing as the boy-who-lived had been famous for practically his whole life.

Fleur was also curious over the young Lord. She could feel that he was soul bonded and not effected by her allure so she didn't think he was trying to get into her pants.

Could they really just want to be friends?

It was such a strange concept for the blonde. She had a few friends but really only trusted her family. It was hard to find people who genuine cared for you as a person when you were a veela.

She found herself quite eager to take them up on their offer.

Cedric smiled, he knew there was a reason he liked Harry. He was all for friendly competition and helping each other, he was a Hufflepuff after all.

That didn't mean he was a push over though, oh no. Something Cho had found out that morning.

The pretty Ravenclaw had demanded that he not meet with Harry. She didn't trust him around so many attractive women.

They both knew that she was not invited.

Finally she had yelled at him, called him names, before bursting in to tears. "That's what I get for dating a spineless Hufflepuff!"

That had pissed him off.

Now usually Cedric was a pretty laid back guy who tried to be nice to everyone.

He had put his name into the cup because he was tired of people calling Hufflepuffs the unwanted house. Him being picked should have been proof that their house was just as good as any.

He had yelled back, "That's what I get for dating a bullying bitch" and left.

Granted he did feel a little guilty but over all he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Zis sounds…acceptable" came the voice of Fleur. She surprised the others when a genuine, though a bit shy, smile over took her face.

"I vould also like to be your friend" Victor said.

"Well I thought we were already friends, so you know my answer" smiled Cedric.

Péine and Harry smiled before gaining mischevious looks.

"In that case" Harry said leaning forward and the others copied him. "We have a plan for the second task. Tell us what you think. We want to…"

The other teens laughed, having to hold their sides at the end of the explanation.

They ended up sharing ideas and getting to know each other while Winky brought them some refreshments.

The judges would definitely be in for a surprise.

########################################################################################################

Hermione had asked to speak to Severus and Eagla.

She met them in Severus' classroom during his free period and was trying to stop herself from cackling madly.

"What did you need Hermione?" Eagla asked as he swept into the room and stood by a sitting Severus.

"Well as you both know the twins and marauders had been pulling some pranks on some of the Ravenclaws and Ron". She saw the two men nod.

"Well I had some idea's but I needed your help. I want to surprise the others with it you see, and I thought the three of us could get in on the fun."

Hermione explained her plan making Eagla chuckle and Severus smile. Even though Eagla had been a Gryffindor, the hat had come very close to putting him in Slytherin. Severus often teased Sirius that that's where Péine would have ended up had she gone to school. The others, even a slightly begrudging Sirius, had agreed.

"It seems you have some Slytherin in you after all Mrs. Potter" Severus joked and Hermione laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment sir". Severus nodded before he and Eagla went about helping put her plans into motion.

They spent the rest of the afternoon scheming and laughing about the fate of their victims.

All throughout the school multiple people felt shivers run down their spines.

########################################################################################################

Lucius Malfoy woke up when someone tossed a bucket of cold water on him.

He looked around his cell and saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Péine smirking at him from the small opening to the dark room that had been his accommodations for the last few days.

He had woken up days ago to see a plate of bread and a glass of water with a bucket in the corner.

He had yelled and screamed himself horse with no effect. No one had come to check on him.

He had panicked when he noticed his wand was gone. He had no memory of how he got here, wherever here was.

He was in desperate need of a shower and a real restroom.

Seeing Black was the last thing he wanted.

"Hey there sleeping beauty" Péine laughed as they piled in before the man.

Lucius scooted back before shakily standing. He was sure that he was going to be tortured and killed by this group of half-breeds and blood traitors.

Perhaps he could bluff his way out?

"I demand to know what you think you are doing. I am close friends with the Minister and demand you release me this instant. I also demand-".

"For a potential child killer, you sure do demand a lot of shit" snarked Péine.

"Excuse me?" he sneered before fear over took his features as Kingsley dropped the remains of the diary at the blonde's feet.

He schooled his face quickly but it was already too late, they had all seen.

"What's the matter Malfoy" spat Remus. "Grown wizards and witches too hard for you? You have to set a beast on children."

"You'd know all about beasts wouldn't you Lupin" Malfoy taunted. This was a bad idea seeing as it was close to a full moon.

Remus shot forward and back handed the man into the wall before Kingsley and Sirius tried to calm him.

Péine walked towards the fallen Malfoy, her movements like a predator locked on its prey.

Her eyes were on the blood now coming from his lip. Fast like lightning she reached out and squished his mouth painfully together in a exaggerated pucker.

Her cackle made him shudder and struggle to get out of her death grip.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to disrespect your betters?" she taunted, her hold stopping any retort from him.

"Let's do what we came for Love. There are plenty of others you can play with" Sirius told her and she sighed in apparent disappointment before tossing Lucius away.

He had to catch himself on his arms least his face get even more bloody.

"The Minister has no reach here Lucius" Sirius told him smirking as Péine hugged his side. "But don't worry we aren't going to kill you or even torture you". Péine pouted and Remus muttered.

"Not today at least" Kingsley took over. "By order of the Ministry of Magic and the Order of Getting Shit Done, you Lucius Malfoy the 2nd, will have your magic stripped and distributed to those it sees fit. A majority of your assets will be seized and distributed among those that your actions involving the incident two years ago had affected. Do you have any questions?" he finished with a smile.

"What the bloody hell do you mean magic stripped, impossible! You can't touch my gold! I am a Malfoy. I demand respect-".

"There you go demanding things again" sighed Péine.

While the head of the Malfoy family was raging, she had gotten ready.

They had decided this option was the best for everyone.

The public wouldn't just view the order members as killers, yet would know they meant business.

Malfoy would be punished and his magic and gold would go on to help those who needed it.

Bill and Kingsley had pointed out that if they simply killed the people who were parents then their children would not only become orphans, but most likely just pick up where their parents left off.

This way families could stay together. They would just essentially be poorer and well…muggle.

Being turned into a squib may have seemed like a bad enough punishment but by also taking a good chunk of their money, it stopped the fathers from passing the head of house right to their magical kids and controlling the money and Ministry that way.

They didn't even want to imagine what Draco would do if he had that sort of money and title behind him.

So, while saying an ancient and almost forgotten curse, Péine ripped the magical core out of Lucius and put it back into the earth. It would flow out and separate, finding someone else it found worthy and then simply add to their magical level.

Lucius bent over, his brow sweaty and his body aching.

He was angry, but that quickly turned to terror when he did not feel his magic stir within him like usual.

"No" he whispered when the gravity of what they had done began to sink in.

He was a squib, no better then a filthy muggle. Oh how fate was cruel.

"One more thing Mr. Malfoy" he heard Péine's voice cut threw the fog that was starting to cloud his mind.

"Dobby sends his love."

########################################################################################################

Eagla and Remus went to the stands at the Black Lake.

Yesterday they had taken Malfoy back to his home and Kingsley reported what happened to Amelia. She had given them a few more death eaters to deal with while sending some into the veil. McNair being the first.

It was almost time for the second task and they couldn't find Sirius, though they had a good idea about where he was.

Judging by the faces of the champions, so did they.

Dumbledore sat with the other judges seeing as he was the headmaster when the whole thing started, so he was still in charge of the events.

Dolores Umbridge sat next to Cornelius looking for Eagla.

She wanted the magenta haired man and was determined to make him hers. She knew most people would try to stay away from someone who was the living embodiment of fear, but not her.

Fear made Dolores feel powerful.

Making others fear her, watching them squirm and sweat before her beady little eyes gave her a rush. She wanted to feel that power all the time. The power that Eagla had.

She saw him and waved with her fingers while sending him a sly wink.

He made a motion that looked like he was trying to stop himself from puking.

Remus put his hand on Eagla's shoulder in concern before he saw what caused the man's distress.

Now they both looked sick.

Fred flagged them down and they sat by the kids, Eagla making sure there was a good distance between him and Umbridge.

"Hello everyone" came the voice of Ludo who smiled at the crowd. "Here we are for the second task. Something precious has been taken from each champion and they have an hour to retrieve it. Now we will go in order of points. Mr. Potter and Ms. Péine will go in at the same time as Mr. Diggory. Next Mr. Krum and then Ms. Delacour."

The crowd cheered and clapped as they watched the champions. A few were disappointed however when they saw them take off their robes.

Instead of swimsuits that would allow the viewing people to ogle at their bodies, all the champions wore their usual clothes. This confused many people.

Dumbledore stood and raised his hands to quite the applause with a smile at the students. He was a bit miffed when no one really paid him too much mind and still made noise.

One loud cough from McGonagall and a stern look had everyone, even the adults, settling down.

What had happened to his school?

Of course that cursed Quibbler didn't help him either. Printing everything he wanted to keep secret.

Half of him was waiting for an angry mob to show up and demand his blood.

Bones' questions had been awful as well. He barely got Fudge to get her to let him go. He had tried to say the school needed him to push the questioning off but Amelia had viciously cut him down by reminding him of his demotion.

Next she would take the memories of his questioning, and a pensieve the demons had given her as a gift, and present it to the Wizengamot.

He should have been in a cell waiting for the trial but Fudge had bugged until Amelia had basically put him under house arrest at Hogwarts.

He was enraged when she had pointed out that for the time being, and depending on the outcome of his trial, he was suspended from ALL of his positions within the ministry.

That's why he needed this tournament to go well.

He knew almost for certain now that the fake Moody was working for Voldemort. He believed that at some point during the final task Harry would be forced to face Tom, who would be able to come back some how.

He knew all this nonsense of people doubting him would be thrown out the window the moment it was announced that Voldemort was back.

Of course he knew Cornelius would deny it but the people who mattered would be listening to him once again.

"At the sound of the cannon-" he was cut off by Filch blasting the cannon and all eyes were on the champions once more.

But they didn't move.

"Um, you may jump in now Mr. Potter, Ms. Péine" Ludo said as he saw that they had yet to get into the lake.

"Nah, I don't wanna get wet" Péine said before she moved her hands. Palms touching then moving out and open armed.

The lake split like the red sea besides a small layer that allowed the merpeople to move easily.

The same merpeople who were now waving happily.

The champions waved back and summoned their brooms before jumping on and lowering themselves down.

The hostages, the stunned crowd noticed, all had been woken up and given the bubblehead charm. Dumbledore was confused seeing as they had been asleep when he had placed them there earlier that morning.

Cedric sighed when he saw Cho but took her none the less from the guard.

"Oh Cedric, you saved me" she said with big eyes.

"No. They picked the wrong hostage, sorry" he said and dropped her off at the dock. Her jaw was practically at her feet.

How could Cedric say that to her!

Harry got Hermione and kissed her making her smile. She pulled out her wand and dried herself.

Victor picked up Daphne, who Hermione also dried, and placed her in front of him on his broom.

Fleur picked up her excited little sister and dried her off. Usually veelas and mermaids didn't get on too well but these ones had been so nice.

They even promised to give the young girl swimming lessons! She couldn't wait to tell her sister.

Lastly, Péine grabbed Sirius and kissed him, not at all concerned with how his body got her wet as well. At least before Hermione realized they didn't notice and dried them off.

The champions faced the silent crowd.

Péine, very straight faced, looked at the judges while making another rude gesture. "Bam".

Roars of laughter broke out.

First from Remus and Eagla with the twins, Neville, and Luna following.

As the students started to comprehend just what had happened and how the champions had basically made the whole task into one big middle finger to the judges, the laughter couldn't be stopped.

With a final bow the champions led the way to the hell rock as their friends followed.

Remus caught up to Sirius and they rough housed liked teens. Eagla gave the giggling Péine a high-five.

The twins got a bunch of people to hoist the boys up. Fleur had politely declined and was next to Luna and Neville.

Everyone laughed as they left the still shocked judges and ministry workers behind, not even waiting to hear the scores.

This called for another party.

A/N: Hope you liked it. As you can see, I have no real sympathy for most death eater. I was just going to kill them all off but the more I thought about it the more I realized that the cycle would never end that way. Also, Dobby and Winky's speech is getting better yay! However it isn't perfect yet so a few hopefully funny slipups are still bound o happen. Oh and I don't know if the middle finger means f-you in the UK, just because I've seen different in movies, so sorry. Next chapter has; pranks, shit storms, and much more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence. A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys rock! Péine So the part of my brain that writes this story would not let the ideas for this chapter go. It took a little longer to write because I didn't want it to come off as a crack chapter. If you don't like it blame the weird voice in my head, hope it's not to silly but hey things happen. Oh and El Pirato: Sorry no surprise son or daughter of the dark fraud in this one. Warning: Violence in this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 25: Rock 'n' Roll and kicking ass.

Péine was walking to the Ministry of Magic. Tonks had asked if she wanted to have lunch together and since Eagla was watching the kids, she had happily agreed.

It turns out Tonks and Péine hit it off and enjoyed a lot of the same things like; music, fashion, and loving a marauder.

As she was walking she decided to try out one of the devices the girls and Remus had been working on, a CD player.

Hermione wanted to show some of her pureblooded friends muggle things but they didn't last long around large magical areas so Luna had suggested they carve Runes into them to help protect them from magic. They asked Remus and he agreed it should work before offering his own help.

They had been widely successful.

She put on Joan Jett's Bad Reputation, her earphones firmly in when she caught spell fire from the corner of her eye.

There, in broad daylight, was a group of at least ten death eaters attacking magicals and muggles alike.

She ran over and with a little wave pushed the citizens away from the group and turned to the men in black. She noticed they were mostly lower level death munchers but the leader was Yaxley. She identified another as Juggins, another higher up death eater.

It seems they had seen the writing on the wall and didn't want to go out without a bang.

"Hello boys" Péine brought their attention to her, distantly she was aware that the music had started playing.

"That's Potter's demon!" one shouted in a nervous voice.

"Get her!" Yaxley ordered. He was more than certain they could over whelm her and take her down, or at least give him a chance to escape.

 **I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation!**

They all shot spells at her and she disappeared in a puff of smoke, remembering to put up a shield so the people watching wouldn't get hit.

She reappeared behind two of them and slammed their heads together knocking them out cold.

 **You're living in the past it's a new generation. A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do.**

Her blades slipped in to her hands and she twirled them as the men spun around and tried to attack her again.

She smiled "Lets make this interesting" and they yelled out as a pain stung their hands making them drop their wands, which flew out of reach. Now they had to attack her physically.

None of them were very pleased about this.

With another yell from Yaxley they ran at her and she let her blades go to work.

 **And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation. Oh no, not me, oh no, not me.**

 **I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation. Never said I wanted to improve my station!**

She sliced ones arm off making him scream and fall to the floor.

The crowd gasped. She noticed no one was trying to help, or call for help they were just watching her, entranced. They seemed shocked that she wasn't using magic to fight her foes. She should probably not make it too bloody…well she'd try at least.

Yaxley and Juggins both took swings at her making her lean back at an impossible angle. She spun her blades around her in a circle, slicing many of the surrounding men's stomachs.

She sprung back up and grabbed Juggins arms. Snapping one and using him as a weapon by stabbing Yaxley with the other man's exposed bone.

 **An' I'm only doing good when I'm having fun. An' I don't have to please no one!**

 **I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation. I've never been afraid of deviation. And I don't care if ya think I'm strange. I aint gonna change.**

Without looking she reached back and forced her hands into two of the other men's' stomachs and pulled out their intestines.

A snap of her wrist saw them twirling away from her in what could have been mistaken as a grotesque ballet.

 **An' I don't give a damn about my bad reputation! Oh no, not me, oh no, not me. Pedal boys!**

She cut, from groin to neck, the two men on either side of her. She spun around to face the one who tried to sneak up on her and with some fancy hand work had both blades meet, decapitating him.

Péine saw Yaxley run at her, ignoring his stab wound.

 **An' I don't give a damn about my reputation! The world's in trouble, there's no communication. An' everyone can say what they wanna say. It never get's better any way.**

 **So why should I care about my bad reputation anyway?**

 **Oh no, not me, oh no, not me.**

Yaxley grabbed onto shoulders and dug his nails into her skin only to have her push his arms off and head-butt him, breaking his nose.

She reeled back to punch him, her elbow took out Juggins behind her, and knocked Yaxley out.

 **I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation! You're living in the past, it's a new generation.**

 **An' I only feel good when I got no pain, An' that's how I'm gonna stay!**

She lowered the shield seeing as the death eaters were down and out of commission and looked at the stunned sea of faces.

She bowed and the crowd began to laugh and cheer.

Tonks ran up to her and smiled upon seeing her unharmed.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" she teased Péine who shrugged.

"An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation".

Tonks burst out laughing before walking them towards the ministry as other aurors took in the death eaters, dead and alive.

 **Oh no, not me, oh no, not me. Not me, not me!**

########################################################################################################

Argus Filch was one happy man.

Usually he was seen frowning and sneering at the children, only to have a smile when one was to be punished. This was why many of the students were looking at him with slight fear.

They had no way of knowing that his smile was one of pure happiness.

Argus was jealous of the magical being around him, he was a squib and treated like scum by most people.

Even Dumbledore would send him to clean up children's messes, knowing he had to do it all by hand.

They seemed to have forgotten that even though he was a squib he was still a man with feelings. A wizard with feelings. He even had a familiar, Mrs. Norris, who he loved very much.

So one could only imagine the pain he felt when the chamber of secrets was opened and his only companion was petrified.

He got no comforting words, no justice. Poppy and Sprout fixed Mrs. Norris and sent him on his way. Now although he was more then happy that his pet had been helped, he was bitter that the whole thing had been swept under the rug.

That's why he had been so adamant in accusing Harry Potter, a wrong doing on his part he would admit.

Though he had been much kinder to their group since the demons had arrived seeing as they had treated him with respect.

However, today something amazing had happened.

When he had woken up he felt this strange sensation within him. Almost like a hum of sorts.

"Today may be a good day my lovely" he petted Mrs. Norris who purred in agreement.

This proved true as he was eating his breakfast.

Now usually he didn't get to much mail. A few magazines or, on a bad day, rejection letters from the school board about his magical levels.

He did enjoy seeing the owls fly however, the snow white one that belong to Potter being the most graceful to watch.

As his eyes were busy watching Hedwig hop from table to table with messages seeming for almost everyone, he hadn't noticed the owl next to him.

That was before the owl became impatient and nipped his finger.

He took the ministry letter and opened it with shaky hands. He hadn't expected another rejection letter, not so soon at least.

Yet this was no rejection letter and his eyes bugged out at the contents.

 _Mr. Argus Filch,_

 _The Ministry of Magic would like to inform you of your new inheritance. Seeing as your familiar was injured in the incident two years previous, you are entitled to compensation._

 _The guilty party has been dealt with and their gold spread evenly. The Goblins' will be sending you a letter disclosing information about you new account shortly._

 _We hope that this will bring you some peace._

 _Have a nice day._

 _Matilda Baggins,_  
 _Head of the Department of Placement and Notifications in the Ministry of Magic._

Filch could only stare at the letter open mouthed.

Suddenly Hedwig appeared before the caretaker with one last note on her leg.

He gave the beautiful bird a piece of his bacon and she nodded her head to him before taking off. He unraveled the note and smiled.

He had been invited to a party.

"Argus, my boy. I would be most interested if you could tell me what Mr. Potter's owl needed with you" said Dumbledore as he looked at the squib over his half moon spectacles.

In truth he didn't pay the man much mind, he couldn't really help Albus in any way after all. However, once he saw Harry's owl with the man he began to think he could be of some use after all.

"I'm sorry Professor, that's my private business" Argus said before standing to leave the head table.

On his way he saw Professor Flitwick drop his wand and, seeing as the teacher had always been kind to him, went to pick it up. As soon as his fingers grasped the wand something strange happened.

Sparks shot out of the end.

"Very good Argus" the short professor yelled excitedly as more people noticed them.

"But-But how? I'm a squib" he said after giving Flitwick his wand back.

"Apparently not any more!" was the happy reply.

########################################################################################################

All throughout the Great Hall similar scenes played out.

The people who had been hurt by the Basilisk all received notifications of money that was given to them along with notes from the Potters.

Hagrid had tears in his eye, Madam Maxime rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, as he read a letter stating he was aloud to obtain tutors to finish his education. He would also be given a new wand.

Even Nick and Myrtle received notes from Dobby asking them to come to the hell rock, saying they wouldn't want to miss it.

Somewhere, quite a ways away, an older man was tending to his farm when he received a letter by owl.

He remembered he had only seen such a thing when he was a young boy, before his older sister had died.

The note promised him answers he had been asking for a good portion of his life. Apparently he was to wait for something called a house elf named Winky to bring him to the sender of the note.

No way he was going to miss out on this!

########################################################################################################

Harry was walking to class from the loo when he was cut off by Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry my boy, I must speak with you" Albus said before trying to place his hand on the boy's shoulder to lead him away. Before his hand could actually make contact though Harry had moved aside.

He may not look it, he probably never would, but he was strong and fast.

"What for sir?" he asked not moving an inch.

"Serious matters my boy" Albus replied, managing to keep his frustration out of his tone.

"I know Sirius matters, Péine makes sure to remind him every day" Harry said, happy for the chance to mess with the old goat. Albus sighed and looked pleadingly at the boy.

"Harry you must curb this rebellious attitude of yours. I know the demons encourage such things but it simply can not go on. I am-"

"My professor, so unless this has something to do with my class performance we really have no business." Harry finished.

"Harry you must respect me. All of you. I am shocked, usually Ms. Granger-"

That was as far as he got seeing as Harry's magic began whipping out and slamming into walls.

"It is Mrs. Potter and you know that!" he yelled at the old man.

Angry that he was still trying to undermine their marriage. He loved Hermione and he wasn't going to let this old fart, as Remus as Sirius so graciously called him, make their love seem insignificant.

With one final glare, Harry spun around and stomped off though he never completely turned his back on the teacher, something that the other man missed.

Albus sighed and pulled out his wand, this was for the greater good.

He pointed his wand at Harry but the boy spun back around with murder in his eyes. Dumbledore was too shocked to even lower his wand.

Suddenly a voice, which a distant part of his brain identified as Eagla, spoke from behind him in his ear. "Big mistake" and he found himself being transported away.

To where, he had no idea.

########################################################################################################

Ron Weasley was miserable.

He found himself quite friendless as of late with not even his siblings speaking to him.

To make matters worse he got a letter from his dad the other day demanding he leave Harry and the others alone.

Then his father said he was divorcing his mother, just because she used love potions on him.

Who cares?

His father should be happy his mother wanted him so much. Just like how Harry was ungrateful about Ginny's attentions.

Love potions, not a bad idea.

The image of Hermione during the ball floated into his mind, not for the first time.

But how to make one, shouldn't be too hard. Look at all the things he had done for Harry.

Like the chess game and…the chess game.

And second year he saved Harry from the muggles and helped take down that giant snake, but did he get any credit? No!

He'd get back at Potter some how.

With these nasty thoughts stewing in his brain, Ron sat down for lunch.

He scooped full helpings of everything on plate, not noticing the disgusted looks sent by most of his housemates as he took food they were in the middle of trying to get.

Pig.

He shoved a huge chunk of shepherds pie into his mouth, ready to enjoy the delicious taste. But there was nothing.

He shoveled more food in only to have the same results. He tried everything, making a mess in his desperation.

Ron's eyes widened at the horrifying truth.

He couldn't taste any of the food.

########################################################################################################

Cho Chang was a teary eyed, teen drama mess.

She had tried to make up with Cedric but he had stayed firm that they were over and then he even had the nerve to hang out with Potter's gang and the veela!

This was all Looney's fault, she was sure of it.

At the beginning of the year things had been going great for Cho.

Cedric had asked her out.

The Harry Potter seemed interested in her.

And she was the most popular girl in Ravenclaw.

And then it had all gone up in flames when Harry had come in married to Granger with the notorious Sirius Black and demons. What was worse was that Looney was right there with them, and Snape even defended her!

Not to mention that those demons almost took Marietta's hand off.

No, something had to be done about Looney but what?

Before she could properly ponder the question, she found herself and a few other Claws getting up on their house table.

She noticed some Slytherins, a Puff, and a few Gryffindors in the same predicament.

Cho's mouth opened and music started.

 **Day-o Day-o, Daylight come and me wan' go home.**

 **Day, me say day, me say day, me say day. Me say day, me say day-o.**

 **Daylight come and me wan' go home.**

Now the students began dancing, Crabbe and Goyle were using some pitchers as drums. It seemed like Draco was really getting into the hip swings.

He was actually pretty good at it, especially when he started dancing with Millicent Bulstrode.

 **Work all night on a drink of rum.**

 **Daylight come and me wan' go home.**

 **Stack banana till de morning come.**

 **Daylight come and me wan' go home.**

 **Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana. Daylight come and me wan' go home.**

 **Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana. Daylight come and me wan' go home.**

The unaffected students watched with slacked jaws and amusement. Colin Creevey was even taking pictures. Susan Bones made a note to ask him for copies.

Ron Weasley swayed his hands up and took the lead.

 **Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch. Daylight come and me wan' go home.**

 **Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch. Daylight come and me wan' go home.**

The others joined in as they started doing a strange synchronized dance. Some muggleborns thought it looked close to the Macarena.

 **Day, me say day-o. Daylight come and me wan' go home.**

 **Day, me say day, me say day, me say day, me say day, me say day.**

 **Daylight come and me wan' go home.**

They finished and blinked looking around in confusion and then embarrassment as the Great Hall erupted into cheers.

Minerva sighed tiredly but clapped as well.

########################################################################################################

Harry walked into the hell rock to see people laughing and joking.

Apparently Susan and Hannah were telling a very funny story.

Unfortunately, before he could find out what it was he needed to talk to Sirius and Remus about Dumbledore.

"Hey love" he greeted Hermione with a kiss.

"Where's Padfoot and Mooney?"

"In their rooms" she told him and he nodded walking off.

First he knocked on Sirius' door.

"Hey Sirius I need…" he trailed off when he took in his godfather's appearance.

He had no shirt on and a dog collar, with a tag that read Padfoot. He looked flushed and seemed to be hiding his lower half with some sheets.

"Whaaaaat" Harry said and it looked like Sirius blushed, he never thought he'd see the day.

"Uh Harry now isn't a good time" he said and Péine walked up behind him in another latex outfit and what looked like a leash.

Merlin above!

She smiled at Harry. "Hey Harry, we're a lil busy. Talk to you later."

She turned to Sirius and before the door closed Harry heard, "Bad boy" followed by a growl and giggles.

He shook himself and tried to use his Occlumency shields to block the images.

He went to Remus' room next and was relieved when the man answered with pants on and no dog accessories, though his shirt did appear to be missing.

"Oh, uh, Harry" he said nervously which Harry thought was odd but before he could comment Tonks walked up behind Remus and Harry was once again speechless.

She looked like her normal pink haired self but instead of the dark clothes she was wearing a dress that could only be described as little red ridding hood.

"Watcher Harry" she smiled at him before dragging a lust riddled Remus back and closed the door.

Again, Harry shook himself.

He did NOT need to see his uncles hooking up with their ladies, it was just wrong.

Just as Harry was passing another room, hoping Hermione could make him feel better, another door opened.

Severus and Eagla stepped out laughing as Eagla put a shirt on.

It was to much for the poor boy, he ran away in search of the loo to empty his lunch. Hell at this point he'd take a well placed bush.

"What was that about?" Eagla asked as he put on his clean shirt. They had been brewing potions when Eagla got some slime on his shirt and he had taken it off to clean it.

Severus shrugged. He didn't know what Harry was running away from but the boy's face had been pale and looked like he might be sick.

He'd get him a nausea potion later. Poor kid.

A/N: Ya…so that happened. I hope you liked it, it was fun to write. Poor Harry, almost felt bad making him see that but then I was like eh. Now you see what my brain wouldn't leave me alone about. Next chapter has toads, what happened to Dumbasadoor, what the bad guys have been up too, and more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys rock! There were a lot of reviews and I have read them all and taken in your ideas. I'll give you a little shout out when I use them, or something based off of them so you know. Enjoy.

Chapter 26: Well…you fucked up now.

Dumbledore stirred and began to gain consciousness.

The last thing he remembered was speaking to Harry. He had raised his wand to stun the boy when Eagla had stepped in and brought him here.

Wherever here was.

He felt his robes for the elder wand but came up empty handed. He didn't have his wand, his back up wand, or any of his portkeys. He couldn't even find a single lemon drop.

Well he wouldn't panic, there was a reason people called him the greatest wizard to ever live.

Well, he hadn't been called that recently, not that he really noticed. He believed the moment Harry announced Voldemort's return that the masses would flock to him like before.

He tried using some wandless magic to get a feel of the dark room. If only he had his deluminator.

There was a candle hanging from the ceiling upside down, though it seemed no wax dripped. A jagged cement door with no handle and a bucket in the corner that he assumed was the restroom.

Nothing happened.

He could still feel his magic but it was almost like someone had placed a lead blanket over him, making it difficult to even perform the simplest of spells.

He'd have to wait for his captures to return and get out of here, he was sure he could talk his way out.

It was what he did best after all.

########################################################################################################

Harry smiled as he and Hermione sparred.

They switched from magical to muggle attack styles like a switch.

Eagla and Remus had been their primary teachers for spell work while Péine and Sirius, the later having turned out to be a skilled fist fighter, had concentrated more on the physical.

Severus had taught them how to create spells while Bill showed them how to detect and clear away most curses and tracking spells.

Minerva had showed them some more advanced transfiguration and promised that when they were ready to learn, she'd teach them all about becoming an animagus.

Sirius and Remus had pouted, much to their girlfriends' amusement, until the stern witch had agreed to let them help.

Harry found himself quite adept with a blade. His weapon of choice was a katana.

Hermione picked a Warhammer, surprising the others besides Eagla who found it hilarious. Neither him nor Péine would explain why.

It seemed carrying loads of books each day had done wonders for the young Mrs. Potter's arm strength.

Neville had picked brass knuckles and the adults were happy he was on their side. They felt sorry for whoever pissed him off.

Luna had picked a hand gun. At the others incredulous looks the lithe blonde had shrugged.

"I just want them to go down and stay down".

No one could argue with that. In fact Remus and Severus agreed and copied her choice.

Sirius decided to match his fiancé and now sported two arm blades.

Fred and George had surprised everyone, themselves included, when they picked different weapons.

George had proven deadly with a bow and arrow. Fred was more adept to a long whip with a small razor at the end.

Kingsley called them the twin terrors, much to their joy.

None of the teens had actually used any of the weapons on any real enemies, and a part of them hoped they never would. However, they now knew whether it be magical or muggle means, they'd never be helpless.

"Had enough Harry" Hermione teased him as she stood over him, chest heaving. She was happy to see him become slightly distracted.

Suddenly she found herself on the ground as Harry swept her legs.

"Not even close love" he replied and they smiled as she shot up giving him a quick kiss before they continued.

Fred and George laughed though neither took their eyes off of each other.

Neville did spare them a quick glance and found himself flat on the ground, with his humming girlfriend sitting on his back keeping him down.

"Alright there Neville" came an amused voice.

"Shut up Harry".

########################################################################################################

Filch picked up Mrs. Norris and made his way to the hell rock. The note said to come at lunch for a feast and a party.

He nervously played with his new wand. Professor Flitwick had taken him to Ollivander's and began teaching him some basic charms.

He didn't think he'd ever be the next Merlin but this, being able to do magic at all, was enough for him.

Severus had already offered his assistance to both Argus and Hagrid. Many of the other teachers were quick to jump in so that both men could finally finish their magical schooling.

He made it to the rock and nodded to Hagrid who then knocked on the door that opened revealing Winky.

"Hello guests, follow me please" she asked and led them to the large dinning room where they met the smiling faces of the others.

"Hello please have a seat, we are waiting for two more and then we can have introductions and explain what's happening before having lunch." Hermione told them. She had been practicing traditional etiquette which was taught to her by Sirius, Neville, and Eagla.

Filch sat by an unnamed man who was looking at everything in wonder, if he didn't know any better he'd think the man was a muggle. That didn't bother him, though his curiosity was at an all time high.

He saw all the students who were affected by the chamber here, even Ms. Clearwater who had already graduated.

Headmistress McGonagall was sitting next to Eagla. Péine and Sirius were laughing next to the twins as Tonks made animals faces at them.

Remus laughed and kissed her, despite her pig nose.

Neville and Harry were talking with Professor Snape and Sprout while Luna and Hermione chatted with Professor Flitwick.

Poppy was trying to calm down the Creevey brothers before they gave themselves a panic attack.

Mr. Lovegood was talking with the Augusta Longbottom, who gave a hearty laugh and motioned to her son and daughter-in-law.

Bill was chatting with his father and the elder Grangers, Amelia seemed to laugh at something Arthur said. Kingsley shook his head and patted the eldest Weasley son on the shoulder earning more laughs.

Sir Nicolaus and Myrtle floated through the wall and the unnamed man gasped, though not for the reason Argus assumed.

"Myrty?" the old man asked with tears in his eyes. Myrtle looked confused before the nickname caught her attention.

Her eyes widened and she came closer. "Edward?" she asked with awe and the man laughed.

"Yes it is, big sister" he told her and there were a gasps from around the room.

"Oh Edward, it's been so long. I've missed you" the usually upset ghost squealed in excitement.

"Now that we are all here, perhaps we should begin?" Remus gathered everyone's attention. The group nodded and claimed a seat facing the demons and men.

Sirius stood with both Severus and Remus next to him and the demons not far off, they decided to speak for the order.

Now they just had to reunite a family, bring in new members, figure out what to do with Dumbly, and tell Harry how they were going to get rid of the soul piece in him.

Sounded easy enough.

########################################################################################################

Molly Prewitt sat at her Aunt Muriel's dinner table while she listened to the old bat berate her endlessly.

She had been spared for Azkaban when Arthur said he wouldn't press for jail time if she left the Burrow and publically admitted to what she had done.

He had also limited her contact to Ginny, stating if she did see her daughter they'd have to be supervised constantly. He said it had something to do with ruining Ginny's progress.

To top it all off, he had divorced her.

Rita Skeeter had ripped her a new one in the Quibbler, which had taken the place of the Prophet in everyone's post quite quickly.

It seemed most people liked knowing the truth.

It also seemed people looked down on women who used potions to commit line theft. At least that's what all the howlers and cursed letters led Molly to believe.

She had hoped that Albus would have helped her but that bastard had simply thrown her to the wolves, no doubt hoping to gain Potter's favor.

It seemed like Arthur just disregarded everything she had done for him. Their children and all of the cooking and cleaning, it didn't matter!

She had been the perfect wife and mother, yet this was the thanks she got.

She got another letter from Ron and sighed.

No doubt the boy would be whining about Potter and the bookworm again.

Except when she read the note she was pleasantly surprised. Her son wanted love potions. Her face took on a nasty smirk.

After all, what kind of mother would she be if she denied her Ronnikiens?

########################################################################################################

Dolores Umbridge sprayed on more perfume. It was a good thing she didn't have any plants or the toxic air would have killed them.

She was all dolled up, her hair curled and cheeks blushed.

She knew that today was the day, the day she'd get her man. She planned on popping right into the hell rock with a simple apparition. She had been there before so it should be easy.

She pulled her leather pink jacket over her tight hot pink dress. Her face paint would have made a clown wince.

She thought she looked hot. The mirrors disagreed.

Blowing one final kiss to her reflection she disappeared, certain that in a matter of moments she would be putting her womanly wiles to work and coming home with a powerful man.

She reappeared and struck a pose.

Dolores first noticed something was wrong when she stumbled and landed face first in a pile of mud.

She wasn't in the hell rock, hell she didn't think she was even near the damn thing.

She was in some dark forest. The trees were so large and twisted that the sun could barely shine through.

Pulling herself up she looked down at her ruined dress and screamed in fury.

That was a mistake.

An answering roar had her spinning around and falling back into the puddle, not that she noticed.

The only thing she could comprehend right now was an angry, enormous, Chimera that was heading right for her.

She screamed again, now in terror trying in vain to find her wand in the mud. The beast moved swiftly and had her pinned underneath it.

Dolores began crying, she knew all beasts were evil. This couldn't get any worse.

The chimera sniffed her and was suddenly purring and rubbing all three of its heads on her face. The lion being the closest while the goat, that was behind the lion, was having the hardest time. The snake head simply slithered up her body.

From the interested look in the monsters eyes, things had just gotten worse.

########################################################################################################

Draco Malfoy was throwing a hissy fit.

Those demons and mutts of Potter's had taken his father's magic. He hadn't believed his parents at first but after seeing it first hand, there was no denying it.

His father was practically a muggle.

It was disgusting!

What was worse was they were now poor. Well, not Weasley poor, but still not up to a Malfoy's usual standards.

Luckily they got to keep the Manor, but the ministry goons had come in and taken many of their possessions, even his broom!

Because of Lucius' lack of power, his father would have to get a, dare he say it, labor job. Like a commoner.

His mother had thought she could talk to Black about getting some of the Black family gold, but the damn blood traitor had given a speech about how she made her choices before throwing both his mother and Aunt Bella out of the Black family. Then Black had the audacity to bring Draco's blood traitor Aunt Andromeda back into the family.

Now his mother was telling them they'd be strapped for Christmas. The moment he realized that this would interfere with his presents was a sign that it was time to take action.

He was determined to find a way to teach Potter and his little band of misfits a lesson.

########################################################################################################

Barty Crouch Jr. was nervous.

He had tried to get close to Potter and gain the boy's trust but he didn't think it was working.

Oh the boy was polite and respectful enough but at every turn he had basically told Barty he didn't need his help.

It was as if the boy didn't want to get close to him.

Was it because he had the demons help already?

Maybe he was just sending a message through Barty to Dumbledore that he didn't need the old man. As if he thought the old goat had sent him to spy on the boy.

Barty's tongue snaked out as he held in a laugh, they had no idea who he really was. If they did they'd know Dumbledore wouldn't let him anywhere near the golden boy.

Now he just had to find a way to separate Potter from the other champions, especially that demon.

He saw they had all gotten buddy-buddy and although he knew his master could easily take care of any spares he only wanted Potter, so that's what he'd get.

He took another gulp of his potion. Soon it will have all been worth it, his master would rise again!

########################################################################################################

Wormtail was an unhappy rat.

His master's spy had reported that Potter had somehow gotten two demons on his side. The cruciatus that Peter received for that information still made him twitch.

To make matters worse, Sirius was now free. The world knew Peter was an animagus and the one who killed the muggles and sold out Lily and James.

The Prophet had attacked Sirius at first but like a switch Skeeter had changed her tune. She even began working for a different newspaper, the one that that looney Xeno ran.

Barty was certain that he could deliver Potter to the graveyard, alone.

Peter hoped so or he feared his old friends would make good on their promise from last year and he'd be toast.

A/N: So more in depth in the next chapter, this one was a bit of a set up in same cases. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Till next time, have a great day.


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys rock! A lot of your reviews are so sweet and kind, it's great. I know this chapter took a little while because the story is coming to a close soon sadly, it's almost time. I want to get it just right, ya know? Anywho, enjoy.

Chapter 27: The more things change, the more they stay the same.

Amelia sat in Fudge's office as she saw the little man pace and play with his ugly little hat nervously.

"Where is he Amelia? Where is Dumbledore?" he asked her.

"I told you Cornelius, he violated his parole. He tried to ATTACK Mr. Potter for Merlin's sake!" she said tiredly as she rubbed her temples.

"Amelia you must release him" he continued. Fudge had read the stories about Albus' crimes and had been all for punishing him, but now Fudge needed him.

He was powerful and Fudge needed power.

Things had been going great for the Minister; he had Potter under his thumb, Albus was getting grief from the public, and he was considered a saint for letting Black go.

He never took into consideration that he actually had no real part in helping Sirius and that if he had had his way an innocent man would have been given the kiss. He definitely didn't know that it was he who was being played by Harry, not the other way around.

Then all of a sudden things had taken a turn for the worse.

First Dolores had gone missing almost a week ago. When the aurors had searched her apartment nothing had come up to give them any clues about her whereabouts. Though the aurors did find loads of dark objects and pictures of Cornelius and Eagla.

Then Amelia had informed him of what they had done to Lucius Malfoy. There went his pay check, er, chief advisor.

The same thing was happening to many convicted people as of late. They were having their magic stripped and their money taken. What was worse was that he didn't get any of it.

Apparently he had signed something stating a chunk of the money went to help the victims, another chunk went to magical orphans, and the little bit left stayed with the family.

He had tried to take back the new law but Kingsley had then pointed out that without it the demons would still be within their rights to simply kill the men, and the gold would still be out of his reach.

When he had asked Harry to put a stop to it Black and Potter had surprised him by saying he had no way or right to stop them.

Then they basically told him that their 'friendship' was no longer valid and sent him out the door with a good luck and get out.

That's why he needed Albus.

Both he and Dumbledore were sure to be thrown to the wolves now that the Potter boy didn't support either of them. Fudge wanted to make sure it never came to that. With Albus' power he was sure it could be done.

He didn't really want Albus to be popular again but if that's what it took…

A terrifying thought struck him.

What if they were trying to replace him!?

He looked at Amelia and began sweating. She was close to the group and would probably be the person they backed for Minister.

"Amelia I demand you tell me exactly what is happening in the order. There must be something we can get on them!"

He realized the mistake in his choice of words as her expression filtered between shock, anger, and then nothing.

"Alright Cornelius. Let's lay them all out, shall we?" she said while rising and tapping her wand against her palm.

Cornelius thought to reach for his wand but figured that the head of the DMLE would never attack the Minister. He also knew he'd never really be able to beat Amelia Bones, she was one powerful witch.

"The order has been willing to work with you despite the fact that you prefer to cover up mistakes and in doing so cost good people their lives, not to mention the bribes" she said with a raised brow and he had to dab the sweat raining down his forehead.

"Now see here! I am the Minister of Magic and any business I do is-".

"Oh can it you windbag" she cut off with a snarl so fierce that he actually fell into his chair like a naughty child.

"Here are your choices Cornelius and think hard before you do something rash. The order is willing to let you go, let you step down as Minister with dignity and respect. Let the people believe you are beloved. Or, and it's a big or, we can destroy you the way we have done to Dumbledore and expose every rotten and cowardly thing you have ever done. I can see Rita's head lines now, 'Fudge: The Minister of Doom'."

Cornelius blanched when he realized just how well he had been played.

He was backed into a corner with no where to go or hide.

With a sigh he nodded and Amelia called for Tonks to bring in some papers.

Fudge tossed his hat away from him and placed his elbows on his desk, head in hands.

How did it all go wrong?

########################################################################################################

Hermione walked out from the Hogwarts library, a fresh stack of books in her arms.

She enjoyed the school library, even though she now had two other libraries at her disposal.

The hell rock's and Black family's.

When Péine and Eagla had been emptying Sirius' house, they had to seeing as he wanted to sell it, Hermione had remembered to ask about Kreature.

"Oh" said Eagla. "He was happy that Regulus' work was done and asked to be with the other elves".

"Oh he's with Dobby and Winky?" she asked with a smile.

"No the other Black elves" he told her gently and she frowned in confusion.

"But they're all dead...Oh" she said a little sad but after spending so much time with Dobby and Winky she had learned that house elves had their own way of doing things.

That didn't stop her from wanting to help though.

"Yeah, he went peacefully though" Péine promised her and Remus nodded before he chuckled and patted Sirius' shoulder.

"Yes, Kreature went very peacefully but you should have seen what your oh so sweet lady here did to your mother's picture Padfoot. She's hardly even recognizable".

Sirius laughed, he had often wished he could destroy that painting himself. He always told Remus or whoever would listen really, that there was a reason his initials spelt out S.O.B.

########################################################################################################

Draco had been pacing the Slytherin common room a few days ago before he had been stopped by Daphne and Blaise.

"Draco, what do you want in life?" Daphne asked making the blonde come up short. He almost sneered and told her he was going to be like his father but stopped himself.

Is that what he really wanted? His father had raised him to be a perfect and proper Malfoy, and where had that gotten Lucius?

He was a servant to a half-blood maniac, magicless, and he had lost almost all of the Malfoy fortune.

And for what, hate? To show that purebloods were better?

Draco didn't think he could really get rid of his prejudices, at least not for a long time, but perhaps he didn't have too.

Times were changing, he could see that. And a taste of the poor house had put, though not much, a dose of reality into his life. He already grudgingly respected Hermione Potter, though he'd sooner Avada himself than admit that.

So he could be polite and respectful to muggleborns and the like. It's not like he had to be friends with them or spend all his time around them.

When he had first seen what his father had been reduced to he had been angry. He had wanted revenge but the more he thought on it the more he realized that Lucius had brought this punishment upon himself.

No, Draco didn't want that life.

He'd stay out of Potter's way and make his own way in the world. Bring honor back to the Malfoy name.

Since that day he had stopped any vocal taunts or hidden attacks. Snape had nodded to him so he knew he must be on the proper track.

After all, it wasn't very Slytherin to lose ones head and get himself killed. Not very Slytherin at all.

########################################################################################################

There was another Slytherin who was angry as well, except this one decided it was Potter's fault and wanted to do something about it.

Gregory Goyle sat in an abandoned classroom, the only place he could get any peace.

Everywhere he went, even his own common room had people of all mixed bloods laughing and talking. Friendships were made and grew. It was as if blood no longer mattered, neither did status.

It was disgusting, even Draco seemed different.

Times were changing and he didn't like it.

His father, if he dared call that filthy squib that ever again, told him to get even. He planned on doing just that.

########################################################################################################

Ron walked towards Hermione. She was sitting with Sue Li, Luna, Lavender, and the Patil twins.

As he got closer he could swear they were giggling and gossiping but shook it off, Hermione didn't do girly things like that.

He didn't know that that's actually exactly what they were doing.

When Harry had first seen it he had been surprised, it seemed so out of character for Hermione. She told him that she did occasionally listen to the rumor mill, she was a teen girl after all. Of course Lavender was always a gossip, she just had more people to do it with now.

That was when Bill, with all his manly knowledge, had told him that some things, no matter what, would always stay the same.

Girly time being one of them.

"Hey Hermione" Ron said with a smile that almost fell off when they all turned to him and frowned.

"Yes Ron" Hermione said with an icy tone as she and Luna stealthy pulled out their wands. They would be ready if he came at them.

"These are for you" he said in a weird almost rehearsed voice and tossed a box of chocolates onto her lap.

Both girls knew what was probably in the candy, it wasn't hard to guess.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for how I treated you. I just didn't know how to show you that I cared" he said woodenly.

It turned out that Ron was a very bad actor seeing as all the other girls were now suspicious of him as well.

His eyes darting back and forth didn't help either.

Hermione winked at the girls, where Ron couldn't see, and ate a chocolate. They all turned and saw him relax as a smug smile stretched his face.

"Well Herms, let's go. Your mine now" he said as if he was the cat that caught the canary. He even rubbed his grubby hands together in excitement.

"No Ron" Hermione sighed as they all stood and leveled their wands on him. "Never yours, I'm Harry's. I was always Harry's".

With that each girl sent their own jinxes at the boy sending him flying and landing in the Black Lake where the Giant Squid waved at them.

It would take Madam Pomfrey hours to get Ron back to normal. The poor matron would never be able to fully shake the disturbing image of a hairless human sized weasel covered in zits out of her head.

Sadly this was another thing that would never change, one Ronald Bilius Weasley.

A/N: That's it for now, I know it's short but I have to make sure everything fit's just right. I hope you understand. The next chapter won't take so long to put up and have more action, I promise. Oh and more on Filch and what happened with the ghosts and what not in the next chapter. Quick question, does anyone want any more lemons? Let me know if yes, and if so then between which couples. Review ask, and suggest if you'd like. Next chapter, Dumbledore's fate, close to the last task, Voldemort, and more. Until next time, have a great day.


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys rock! Seriously you guys make writing this just so much better and I am so grateful to all of you. Thank you **PDog99** and I'll try to do a little Harry and Hermione one. **Starie78,** thank you. I try to be some what original and I'm glad you like it! Enjoy.

Chapter 28: Villains in the shadows.

Filch whistled as he walked down a dark corridor. He was pretty pleased with his recent lot in life.

The Order of Getting Shit Done had explained so much to him and the others when he was at their hell rock.

Myrtle had been reunited with her brother and now stayed at his house. The old man was so pleased to have her back. He had last wrote Filch, as the two had struck up a friendship, that she no longer cried.

What had surprised everyone was when Eagla had offered to finally severe Sir Nicholas' head from his body.

He had thrown his cane into the air and when it had come back it was a huge war hammer making Mrs. Potter gasp. He slammed it on the ghost's neck and sent his head flying. Sir Nicholas was so excited that his body almost floated off without his head.

Everyone had been so kind to Argus and the food had been amazing.

He was happy to be able to say he now had friends.

As he turned a corner he heard people arguing. He slowed down and motioned to Mrs. Norris to listen.

"No Crabbe, we have to get them when they least expect it. We'll get the mudblood, that'll hurt Potter the most".

"I don't know Goyle, my parents said to leave them alone. I mean even Draco backed off."

"Fine, get out of here I don't need you! Blood-traitors all of you!"

A chunky boy ran by Filch not even noticing him. He gave a quick look around the corner and saw Gregory Goyle kicking over a table. Mrs. Norris took this as a sign to confront the boy and ran forward hissing at him.

Greg stopped and sneered at the cat. He stormed over and pointed his wand at her.

"Avada K-"

He was cut off when he heard a voice yell "Expelliarmus" sending him flying into the wall knocking him out.

Filch ran up and grabbed Mrs. Norris, no one was going to hurt her ever again.

He'd take the boy to the Headmistress and let her deal with him. Filch would warn the Potters about the boy as well.

#######################################################################################################

Arthur sighed as he walked to Hogwarts, he had a meeting with McGonagall about Ron.

A small smile graced his face as he thought of his most recent visit to his daughter's room in Saint Mungo's.

Ginny had been doing much better, thank Merlin. She had been in denial at first, then angry and even murderous towards Hermione. After that she had been depressed when the damage done to her had finally sunk in.

She finally accepted Harry and Hermione's marriage and asked Arthur to pass on her apologizes. She didn't think they could ever really be friends again, but maybe that was for the best.

Right now she was catching up on some of her writing assignments so she could return to Hogwarts eventually.

She wasn't cured, but she was getting there.

Molly brought another sigh from the older man. When she had seen Ginny she had started bawling and had thrown herself at her daughter.

########################################################################################################

" _My poor baby! What have they done to you? We'll get you out of here and then we can go and get your Harry dear and-"._

" _Mother" Ginny had cut her off with a steely tone. She finally got out of Molly's arms and walked towards the window, not looking at her mother._

" _You must stop Mum, it's over. I'm trying to get better and I know now that he's not my Harry, he never was."_

" _Nonsense dear" Molly waved off Ginny's words like an annoying nat. "You were always meant to be Mrs. Potter and you will be"._

" _No" Ginny almost whispered._

 _T_ _hose words had haunted her for so long, playing with her mind. At one point they would have filled her with such excitement and longing, yet all she felt now was shame._

 _She had let herself alienate two of the best people she knew. Two of the best friends she could have ever had, not to mention the stress she had placed on her poor father._

 _No, she had to let go of that dream for that's all it ever really was, a dream._

 _She realized Molly was still talking. She seemed to be planning Ginny's wedding and the girl had to push down the urge to cry._

" _Leave Mother, and please…don't ever come back." She said shocking Molly. She used that brief moment to nod to the nurse who had been silently watching._

" _Alright ma'am, time to go" the healer said as she ushered the other woman out._

 _Ginny sighed and gave her father a small smile as he walked in. He was always there for her._

 _########################################################################################################_

Arthur was shaken out of his memories when he realized he was at the entry to the Headmistress' office. He briefly thought of running away from the confrontation with Ronald but he had never deserted his task as a father before and he wouldn't start now.

"Unity" he said to the gargoyles who nodded and jumped aside.

He knocked on the door and heard Minerva invite him in. He walked in and saw Ron sitting and glaring at everything with his arms folded like a pouting child.

Where did he go wrong?

Bill was a good strong man, and judging at how his eldest son looked at the pretty French champion, he might even settle down soon.

Charlie was so passionate about his work and had such a special way with those dragons.

The twins, he had to stop himself from chuckling, they were in a league of their own. Sirius had said that they had even surpassed the marauders. When he said that, the boys had looked like they were going to faint.

He was so proud of them.

When he had learned about the future he had been broken hearted and had broken down sobbing when he saw what had become of Fred, yet they didn't let it stop them. They were together and making so many inventive things. Sirius had bought them their future shop and he and Remus had started a partnership with them.

Remus and Sirius were so supportive, and now they got to help the next generation of pranksters grow.

They'd help the boys with the business as the twins finished, and graduated, from Hogwarts this time around. They also started a mail-order service with a wolf, dog, and stag emblem standing in a circle of lilies called Marauder's Mischief Mail.

He just knew that they'd all be big.

Even Percy with his love of the ministry, took that and made it into a career. He did wish the boy would start using his common sense a bit more but oh well.

When all of them were given a chance to do something great they grasped it with both hands and made the most of it. Not Ron though.

His youngest son had the odd notion that the world owed him something. Hell, even when he was given an opportunity he wasted it excepting another to just come along.

"Ah, Arthur good to see you" Minerva said kindly while motioning for him to take a seat.

"Good to see you as well Headmistress, now what has Ron done?"

"Why do you assume it was me!?" Ron practically shouted before a look from his father shut him up.

"Unfortunately Arthur, we have found evidence that your son has tried to love potion Mrs. Potter".

He sighed again and nodded, in all honesty he wasn't too surprised. If any of his children were the most like Molly, it was Ronald.

"What should we do?" he asked and Minerva opened her mouth before Ron interrupted her.

"Stop acting like I'm not here! Hermione should be mine, why is everyone denying me what's rightfully mine!? It's all Potter's fault, that glory seeking bastard! I bet his parents are glad that they're dead so they don't have to put up-".

He was cut off by his soft and gentle father bitch slapping him out of his chair.

"Ronald, I have no idea where you got the notion that Hermione was an object, actually scratch that. I think I know who told you that but I am telling you now, it stops. Hermione is Mrs. Potter now and she and Harry are great kids who will go on to do great things, they don't need your shit. And I swear, as your father and head of house, if you ever disrespect James and Lily Potter's memory ever again I will disown you!"

Ron couldn't believe it! Here was his soft spoken and easy going father who would usually cave and give his children anything they wanted, yet he wasn't.

His father had never hit him before, he didn't think his father had ever really hit anyone before.

Looking up he saw a fire in the man's eyes that he could have sworn was never there before. He was different now.

"I will give you one last chance Ronald. You will serve any punishment the Headmistress gives you and I will speak with the Potters about what they want, but you will stop all contact with them. If you do not do this, or try any of this shit one more time I will send you to live with your mother and her Aunt Muriel and you can be a Prewett. Which is it?"

Ron climbed to his feet and rubbed his cheek as he sat back down. He had to really think about this.

Leaving Hogwarts did have a certain appeal. He wouldn't have to do any more stupid lessons and his mom would be able to make him cake whenever he wanted…if he ever got his taste buds back.

But being thrown out of the family and Hogwarts was a big deal, not to mention having to deal with his Aunt Muriel. There was an old bitch who would never die.

"I'll stay" he said but wasn't reassured by the looks the two adults shared.

"We shall see" McGonagall said before going into all of his punishments.

Ron did his best to block her out.

All he had to do was get onto the Quidditch team and then he'd use that to get onto a professional team and become famous. He wouldn't have any need for dumb potions or boring books. He could tell his dad and brothers to take a flying leap and shove his fame in Potter's face.

Ron kept day dreaming throughout the day, plans of being famous and rich clouding his vision.

To bad he didn't grasp the fact that in order to achieve this goal he'd have to put in a lot of hard work, something Ron seemed deathly allergic too.

########################################################################################################

Harry laughed as he dodged a fire ball.

He was going thru a practice maze with the other champions. Eagla, Remus, Sirius, and Luna were throwing spells and conjuring images of creatures that could be in the maze.

He heard a boom and the ground shook followed by Péine laughing. She must have blown up another fake dementor.

"Yeah Baby!" yelled Sirius and Harry rolled his eyes smiling as he stunned a fake spider. Even his up coming fight with Voldemort couldn't put a damper on his good mood.

He finally had everything he could ever want. He finally had a real family.

Sirius and Remus loved him and actually cared about his happiness. They were like fun uncles, and even at times like fathers when it counted, though usually they ended up getting into more trouble then him. Tonks and Péine were his older sisters or aunts.

Neville and the twins were his brothers and he found a little sister in Luna.

Severus and Eagla were the uncles who watched his back from the shadows and tried to keep the others in line. Though they could both switch and make even the marauders and twins look like newbies.

Minerva, or Minnie as she said he could call her, was like a stern but sassy grandmother.

Amelia and Kingsley acted more as good family friends who treated him like an intelligent young man.

Bill and Charlie were like wise older brothers and Arthur acted more like a father figure, a role that came naturally to the man. Though he did, thankfully, respect Harry and believed he could make his own decisions.

And then of course there was Hermione. The girl, no woman, who proved that he was worthy of love. She never saw just his name or the stories that others added to the myth of the boy-who-lived. She only cared about Harry. The amazing woman who would someday give him children and help make his family grow.

They had recently gotten a little further in their physical exploration, another reason for him to smile.

"Peek-a-Boo Harry" said Luna before shooting a huge blast of water at him.

He heard someone cussing in French and Remus gave a light apology. Apparently he wasn't the only one to hear as he heard Cedric laugh out loud before the Hufflepuff yelped.

He got nipped in the butt by a Blast Ended Skrewt.

Victor thought better than to laugh and defeated a bogart. He was saving all of the memories of today so he could have a good laugh later.

"Hey Potter" Barty said as he limped over to them, his eyes going back and forth between the demons. Black cut him off and smiled at him, though there was something off about his expression. Like he knew something he shouldn't and it amused him.

"Black" he nodded and Sirius returned it.

"Moody, what do you need?"

"Need to speak to Potter in private."

"I'm sorry that's not possible" came a feminine voice from behind him and he spun around to face Péine.

"And why not lass?" he grunted. He needed to speak to the boy alone, to see what his plan for the maze was. He had expected everyone to turn on the boy when his name came out of the goblet leaving Barty open to earn the boy's trust, but this group had turned all of his plans upside down.

This was his last chance to ensure the boy got to the cup and to his master. He'd keep his eyes open for any possibilities during the task but he wasn't very hopeful.

Was it too late to cut off the arm that had the dark mark and flee the country? No, what was he saying? He just had to have faith in his master's plan and try to make it work.

"Well it wouldn't be very responsible of us to let him go alone with someone we don't really know." Péine said with big eyes and false innocence.

It was so much fun to mess with bad guys' heads.

Barty's jaw dropped. He was impersonating Alastor Moody, everyone knew he was trust worthy.

"But I'm-".

"Ah ah ah" Péine said with a finger wiggle, "Constant Vigilance!"

Barty swore and turned to Potter who seemed to find the whole thing amusing.

Brat.

He grunted and put his arm on Potter's shoulder before dropping it when he saw everyone tense. He didn't need any of them attacking him right now.

"What's your plan for the cup Potter" he asked and Harry's brow scrunched together in confusion before looking back and forth between the practice maze and Barty.

"I mean how are you going to get to it before the others?"

"I'm not" Harry answered pleasantly, he was pleased to see Barty start to sweat.

"What do you mean boy?" the fake all but growled out.

"I mean I don't want the cup…sir".

"If you'll excuse us, we must practice" Remus interrupted them and Barty had to stop himself from snapping at the werewolf.

He'd have to make a backup plan for the boy. Perhaps he could make a timed portkey and present it as a good luck charm. Yes, that could work.

It was better then letting his master down, anything was better then that.

########################################################################################################

The Great Hall was alight with laughter and joy as the people pre-celebrated. The group invited the champions and their friends to have a party so they could all relax before the task the next night.

Minerva had offered up the room and allowed other press people in, though the champions would only give interviews to the Quibbler. She wanted to show the world the amazing things the kids were doing.

Competitors becoming friends, all of the houses getting along, and the many different people and races all enjoying themselves.

One young reporter came in and looked around with a critical eye. Her name was Winnifred Rookwood, niece of death eater Augustus Rookwood. She wanted to make a name for herself, actually she was on her way to being the new Skeeter. Except Skeeter actually had a way with words and now only printed the truth. Winnifred had just gotten a job at Witch Weekly and wanted a juicy cover story.

She also wanted a story with the gorgeous Sirius Black having seen his picture a few days ago, but after reading about what his fiancé did to a group of death eaters single handedly, she decided not to pursue it. She didn't need a demon coming after her for stealing her man.

Of course she thought she stood a chance with the roguish marauder in the first place, a big mistake a few other women had made earlier. Needless to say Sirius made it VERY clear who he wanted, Péine's now constant 'just snogged' look made sure of that.

She was walking around and scowling at all the different half-breeds around the room. They even had a pool for the merfolk.

She was thinking of all the things she could write when she saw a most pleasing sight.

Eagla was sipping on some punch watching the room with a slight smile on his face.

He was in deep red robes trimmed with silver. His rings were displayed proudly when he noticed an unfamiliar presence near him.

He looked over and saw a young blonde woman making eyes at him. She was a pretty little thing with far to much makeup on and a neon orange dress.

It actually hurt his eyes a bit.

"Why hello" she said in an overly breathy voice.

"Hello" he nodded though his eyes still scanned the room.

"I'm Winnifred Rockwood, you can call me Winnie." She said fluttering her lashes that seemed to resemble spider legs.

"That's nice" he said uninterested and almost smirked when she scowled before putting on an exaggerated pout.

"And your name?" she asked almost childishly. She was used to men falling over themselves to get her attention. The fact that this handsome and obviously wealthy one didn't irked her to no end.

"Eagla" he said simply though his eye seemed to be on the Headmistress, who was pretending to not listen in on their conversation.

"I'm a reporter" she said with a slight warning in her tone. She wanted him to know she wasn't one to be jilted, least she put out a nasty story about him.

"I'm a demon."

That brought her up short.

Oh shit, this was one of Potter's demons. Should she run or keep trying to get his attention?

"Excuse me ma'am" he said and she was once again miffed, this time at being called ma'am. "But there is a simply ravishing lady who needs my attention".

With that being said he walked over to McGonagall and kissed her hand. Minerva for her part gave him a slight smirk and swatted his shoulder lightly before allowing him to lead her away.

"Aw isn't that sweet, now get out" said a voice from next to Winnie making her jump and look at the beautiful blue haired girl in the tight purple ball gown. She recognized her from the newspaper, she was Black's demon.

Winnie sneered choosing to ignore the last part of what the woman said. "He just doesn't know a real lady when he sees one".

"Well if you see one, send her this way and I'll introduce them."

Winnie's face began taking on color as her anger rose. She'd show them! She'd write an article so cruel they'd never be able to show their faces in public.

Péine put her arm around the other girl's shoulders tightly and steered her towards the door.

"Just a friendly FYI you little neon pumpkin, my powers of pain reach far and wide. I don't have to be by someone to hurt them. Just think, every time you'd go to write a pack of lies suddenly the worse kind of pains start to take over your hands, quick quill or not. Now, some words of advice" she said as she pushed the girl out the door.

"Fuck off".

Winnie found herself spinning before falling on her bedroom floor.

Péine wiped her hands together and went to find her fiancé. Taking out the trash made her feel kind of dirty, maybe Sirius could help her clean up.

########################################################################################################

Sirius and Péine did in fact end up finishing their night cleaning up in the shower, much to both of their pleasure.

"Sirius" Péine moaned as he ran his hand in-between her silky strands. He pressed his body close to her back, his erection pushed on her lower back making him bite back a groan.

His soapy hands ran down her neck and danced over her chest and stomach before reaching her core.

She leaned further back into him with a sigh of anticipation.

He had magical fingers.

She reached back and felt his hips giving them a gentle tug to pull him closer.

Sirius scooped her up and the stepped out of the shower. Péine flicking her wrist drying them off as they reached the bed.

She squirmed and he set her down before he allowed her to push him onto his back.

Slowly she crawled up his legs, giving feather kisses and caresses as she climbed higher and higher.

She lined their hips up and leaned in to kiss him as she lowered herself onto his throbbing manhood. They both moaned at the sensation of him filling her to the hilt.

She rode him slowly, throwing her head back as he reached one hand up to play with a breast and nipple as the other stayed on her hip to help guide her.

Their pace quickened and the room was filled with the sound of flesh meeting and their cries of ecstasy.

"Merlin yes. Sirius!" she yelled out as his cock slammed into that special spot inside of her, sending her spiraling over the edge.

"Fuck Alexandra" he groaned out as he found his own completion inside of her.

She laid down next to him before he pulled her tightly against his side, her head resting on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat try to get back to a normal pace.

They knew that everything was coming to a head the next day. They'd help Harry deal with Voldemort, then take care of Dumbledore, with a final goodbye visit to the Dursleys.

Yes, many enemies would be faced tomorrow and it was their job to make sure all of the good guys made it.

"I love you" Sirius said quietly into her hair, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of her tracing his chest tattoos.

"I love you too" she said before they drifted off to sleep.

Tonight they'd dream of their future and the future of their friends and family.

Tomorrow they'd face evil.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is obviously everything coming to a head and the chapter after that is the epilogue. Don't worry this won't be my only Harry Potter story, so look out for those. This one will always be special to me though and I want to thank you for sharing in the experience with me. I have a special thank you to everyone planned in the final chapter. Until next time, have a great day.


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys rock! Thank you everyone for waiting, this is a super long chapter. Yes it's in two parts, I'm sorry but I won't keep you waiting long. After this is the second half then epilogue, with a special thank you at the end. **J.D. RavenMoore** : that's the best I can do, hope you like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 29: It's the final countdown. (Part 1)

Petunia Dursley was scrubbing her kitchen floor with a nervous eye twitch. The odd occurrences hadn't stopped and now her family was always the subject of gossip.

She asked Vernon if they could move but her selfish husband had refused. Didn't he know she couldn't even leave the house now.

Petunia didn't know it but her day was about to get a thousand times worse.

From her spot on the floor she heard the front door open and close. That was odd, her Duddykinns wasn't supposed to be home yet and Vernon should still be at work.

Perhaps they both had early days?

She got up and washed her hands so she could make them some snacks.

"Is that you Duddykinns or you Vernon dear?" she yelled out as the footsteps stopped behind her.

"Neither Tuney" said a voice she hadn't heard for years.

She dropped the plate in her hand and spun around coming face to face with Lily Potter.

"Wha- how? Y-Your dead!" she shrieked and felt a chill go down her spine at Lily's glare. The red head walked slowly towards her sister who was starting to shake.

"Really Tuney? Did you think death would stop me from getting justice for what you did to my sweet Harry?"

"He's a freak, we never wanted him!" Petunia yelled, apparently gaining a bit of confidence. Confidence that flew out the window the moment Lily picked up their couch and tossed it through a wall.

"A freak? So abusing children is what normal people do?" Lily raged as her eyes bleed red completely covering the green she shared with her son. "After today everyone will see you for the freak you really are."

Petunia shrieked and tried to run towards the front door but as she moved the walls changed and the windows and door disappeared.

She was trapped.

"Now Tuney" Lily said yet her voice became twisted and almost demonic. It grew deeper and made her feel almost paralyzed with fear.

"Let's chat, sister to sister".

########################################################################################################

Vernon Dursley was having a normal day at work.

He was sitting at his desk for an extended lunch sneering and laughing at all the hard working people around him.

No, hard work was not what was important to get ahead in life, Vernon knew this. It was ones image that made the man and Vernon made sure his image was spotless and made people trust him, nothing could ruin his image.

Cue Sirius and Remus.

They walked in with two men who looked like muggle Police officers and went up to Vernon's boss, Mr. Rodgers.

"Excuse me sir, but can you point us to a Mr. Vernon Dursley?" Remus asked.

"Of course but may I ask what this is about?" Mr. Rogers asked. It wasn't every day that the authorities showed up asking for an employee.

"Yes sir" Sirius told him. "He is wanted for fourteen years of child abuse" and everyone listening in gasped.

"Right this way" Mr. Rogers said. He was a good man and the mistreatment of children was something that he found unforgivable. Plus, something about Vernon had always made his skin crawl.

"Vermin Dursley" one of the officers said while his larger partner forced Vernon to stand and cuffed him.

"It's Vernon" he snarled. He was angry and so embarrassed. How dare they show up and accuse a good honest man such as himself of any crimes. It's not like they knew about what he did to the freak…Dear God!

"If you say so" the officer said with apparent disgust. "You are being charged with the crimes of abusing, both physically and mentally, your nephew Harry Potter. His godfather and uncle here are helping the lad press full charges."

He motioned towards Remus and Sirius who looked at Vernon with a mixture of disgust and amusement at his current predicament.

He knew it, the freaks were out to get him!

"No! You don't understand, their magic! Freaks! I had to beat the freak out of him while he was young so he couldn't do magic" he tried to reason when really he only managed to harden everyone's hearts toward the fat man.

As he was lead out of the office he heard all of them whispering and booing him. Janice, who was Mr. Rogers' beautiful secretary and Vernon's office crush, looked at him like he was filth. One man actually spat at him!

Mr. Rogers stepped in front of him and Vernon felt a small spark of hope that the man might speak up in his defense.

"By the way Dursley, you're fired."

########################################################################################################

Severus and Péine arrived outside of the house of their last Dursley victim. Harry had asked them to let Dudley off with a warning since in the future he had apologized to Harry. They had sent a letter out to the boy that morning warning him of the dark path he was on.

Of course they knew it probably wouldn't get through his thick skull, at least for awhile, so they put a little charm on the letter as well.

From now on whenever Dudley would try to bully someone he would break out into song and dance singing _Jump in the Line_ by Belafonte.

Needless to say he became a very good singer.

"Got the potion?" asked Péine.

Severus simply raised an eyebrow as if saying 'As if I'd forget'. She raised her hands in mock surrender and faced the front door making sure to cast a Notice-Me-Not charm.

Not even bothering to knock the two magicals simply blasted away the front door and froze anything alive in the house.

Severus quickly repaired the door and set up a silencing spell while Péine petted the frozen dogs.

They walked in following the sounds of the television until they came upon a huge woman who could only be Marge Dursley.

Her eyes were wide in panic as these two dangerous looking strangers barged into her house and she suddenly found herself unable to move.

"Well, well, well" Péine said as she started walking towards the large woman, pushing knickknacks to the ground as she went. "Looky what the cat threw up".

Marge was incensed and tried to scream before the man, who reminded her of some kind of movie vampire, swept towards her only stopping when he was behind her chair and she could no longer see him.

It seemed he was the silent partner as the woman spoke once more.

"Now, now there's no need to scream…yet." There was a dangerous glint in her eyes that made the other woman begin to panic again.

"Tell me, I'm curious you see. What do you think the fitting punishment should be for a woman who allows her dogs to attack a small boy?"

Marge's eyes, if possible, became even wider.

How did they know about that? Did the boy tell them, did Vernon?

She tried to calm herself. It's not like they had proof and once they left she'd call the authorities and have them taken off to jail.

"You won't be calling anyone for a long time" said the man in a frightening silky tone.

How the hell did he know what she was thinking?

Péine stepped forward and brought out one of her knives to twirl between her fingers. She smiled at the woman, wishing she could do her bodily harm but she had promised to behave.

Marge saw the knife and how the girl used it as if it was simply another extension of herself. Dear Lord, were they going to kill her? She tried to say a quick prayer and sent a pleading look at the girl. Perhaps she could pawn all the blame off onto Vernon and Petunia.

"Don't worry, our friends are dealing with them as we speak" Severus told her. With a flick of his wand he released the body bind on the blob of a woman.

Just as he had predicated she had opened her mouth to scream and he took that opportunity to shove the potion down her throat, forcing her to swallow.

Marge felt a twist in her insides that seemed to explode throughout her whole body in the next second.

She felt her body begin to twist and shift before being swallowed by her own clothing.

There, where Marge Dursley once sat, was now a tiny hairless Chihuahua with a face that creepily still resembled her human one.

"Now who's the bitch" Severus said remembering what the woman had called Lily.

With out another word they walked out of the house leaving the door open for the dogs to escape.

After that day that particular neighborhood became every postman's nightmare. They were always chased by an ugly little dog with a fat face that seemed to bark insults.

########################################################################################################

Eagla left the crying heap known as Petunia Dursley and her home as he finally dropped his Lily Potter appearance and went to meet up with the others.

Tonight was the final task and they wanted to get rid of a few pests before they helped Harry take on Voldemort and any death eaters that may have gotten away.

Not to mention they'd finally get that traitor Wormtail.

He whistled as he shadowed back into the hell rock dungeons to check in on their prisoner.

"And how is our little jail bird today?" he asked pleasantly as he smiled at Albus through the bars on his door.

Albus glared and stood on wobbly legs. They fed him enough but it was far from the grand feasts he was used to. Don't even get him started on the plain grey robes they forced him to wear.

"This has gone on far enough! I demand you release me this instant, when the Minister-".

"Oh yes the Minister" Eagla said interrupting Albus knowing how much it drove the egotistical man crazy.

"I don't think Minister Bones would mind your treatment too much" he continued enjoying the look of shock on the man's face. Honestly he didn't know why he looked so surprised. It had been fairly simple to get Amelia voted in once Fudge had stepped down.

Turns out people liked not only knowing the truth but having honest leaders as well.

"What will you do with me?" Albus said with slight fear trying to make his voice sound meek. Really he was trying to think of ways to escape and flip the script on them.

Eagla smiled a toothy grin as he listened to the man's thoughts. Mortal's were so predictable at times.

"Well Dumbasadoor, I plan on leaving you here for the night before we go and deal with another dark lord such as yourself. After that we'll probably celebrate and freshen up, I'm sure the kids will be tired. Then and only then will you learn your fate."

With a small mocking bow Eagla turned and left the old man to his thoughts.

If there was ever a time Albus needed a lemon drop to calm him down, it would be now.

########################################################################################################

Harry shifted from one foot to the other as he faced the crowd with his fellow champions.

He saw Luna and Daphne sitting on either side of Hermione trying to keep her calm. Fred, George, and Neville were also watching with solemn expressions.

The adults had thought it be best if the kids didn't come unless it was an emergency. The others had argued until Harry had begged them to stay safe. He knew that they were strong and wanted to help, he pointed out that they helped by being his family.

So the adults would go to the graveyard with him and the kids would wait. That was the plan any way but he didn't know how long it would last before his friends, not to mention his wife, would get impatient and run after him.

Péine patted his shoulder and nodded to Sirius, who nodded to Remus, who nodded to Severus, who nodded to Tonks.

Amelia was there as Minister, or at least that was the cover story, with Tonks and Kingsley as her bodyguards.

Arthur and Bill were waiting by the stands to capture Barty after getting the go ahead from Eagla, who was sitting next to a worried McGonagall.

Péine had checked the cup earlier after Barty had placed it in the maze and was mildly surprised that it was no longer a portkey.

This meant that they had to be extra careful and see what the snake of a man would do.

"Potter" came the gruff call. It looked like they didn't have to wait long.

"Professor" Harry said respectfully as the man limped towards him. The other champions looked on with suspicion since Harry had told them not to trust the man.

"Got something for you" Barty said as he shoved a necklace with a snitch charm into Harry's hands. As the boy took it Barty had to refrain from smiling. He took another gulp from his flask missing the nod Péine sent the raven haired youth.

Barty was happy to see his plans starting to come to fruition. He had charmed the necklace so it would take Potter to the graveyard fifteen minutes after entering the maze.

He'd be alone and surprised, ripe for the Dark Lord's picking.

Little did Barty now that it didn't matter what he charmed, the order would always find Harry.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the final task!" boomed Ludo as he smiled to the cheering crowd.

"First to enter the maze will be Mr. Diggory-".

"That's my son" Amos Diggory yelled out and Cedric waved to his father.

"Yes well, Mr. Diggory will enter first followed by Mr. Potter and Ms. Péine". Ludo stopped for more applause. "Then Mr. Krum and Ms. Delacour may enter after".

The champions all nodded and patted each others backs. Cedric, Victor, and Fleur were a bit nervous for their friends. Harry and Hermione had told them that Harry would most likely be taken from the maze for an evil plot but not to worry because Péine and the other adults from the order would be with him.

Péine had warned them that the cup may be a portkey but then whispered that it was now the necklace Moody had given to Harry.

They planned to stick together and take the cup at the same time. They would also declare the other two champions as winners as well. Harry and Péine tried to talk them out of it but they stood firm. They wanted to do this as friends, together or not at all.

"At the blast of the canon you may-". Filch lit the canon, though his wink towards the champions let them know he was just doing it to frustrate Ludo at this point.

Harry and Péine walked into a different tunnel than Cedric. With one last nod to Hermione and Sirius, the Chosen One and his Demon protector watched as the maze closed behind them.

Now the real battle began.

A/N: Soooo close! Hope you liked it. Next chapter the fight with Voldemort and Dumbledore. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. I will be writing (A LOT) of Harry Potter stories in the future that range between dark and funny. People who will always be safe are (Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna, and the twins.) I know I didn't put Severus. No matter how much I love him, and I do, he can go either way (though usually he's safe). Also people I have bashed before might be good in other stories (Though not many). Any way, until next time, have a great day!


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys rock! Oh my goodness you guys, I was so sick I almost wrote Harry yelling "No Cedric, don't go into the Twilight!" So ya. Oh and one of the chapters deleted itself so I had to delete then upload a few again but it's all fixed now so yay. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 30: It's the final countdown. (Part 2)

Harry and Péine started walking in the maze, no real course in mind since they were just waiting for his portkey to activate.

"So are the others going to meet us there?" Harry asked and Péine shrugged.

"We might be done by the time they show up, though we'll save Wormtail for them".

"Do you not want Sirius there?" Harry asked curiously. He knew that Eagla was supposed to bring the marauders and Severus, but apparently the demons were changing the plan.

"Do you want Hermione there?" she shot back and he understood. Just like him she was worried for her significant other. If they could keep them totally out of danger and just face it themselves, they would.

"Severus' potion will work right?" he asked nervously. The potions master had given him a green foul tasting drink earlier that he had promised would help Harry remove the soul piece, as long as he changed Riddle's ritual.

"It'll work, just remember what to say" she said trying to send him a reassuring smile.

His necklace began to glow and Péine quickly grabbed onto his arm. She would go with him then blend into the shadows until after the ritual.

Harry felt the familiar sensation of free falling before finding himself in the graveyard. He could see Péine standing off with the just appearing Eagla, both looked unhappy with having to let a threat near the boy they had come to see as family.

Harry took a calming breath, tonight he would finish Voldemort off once and for all.

"Stun him" came a tiny voice and Péine had to cover her mouth to smother her laughter. Even though she was worried, the ugly little baby thing sounded hilarious.

Wormtail sent a stunner his way and Harry put up a small shield and pretended to go down. The idiot didn't even notice.

"Start the ritual Wormtail" Voldemort ordered causing the rat man to cower.

"Yes master" he stuttered and both demons sneered at the worm.

He levitated Harry up to the tombstone and tied him up before turning back to the cauldron not noticing Harry cutting his ropes and spelling them to stay in place.

Wormtail dropped the baby dark lord into the cauldron and they all heard a thud as it hit the bottom.

He turned back and pulled a bone out of the grave under Harry. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given. You will renew your son!" he said as he dropped the bone into the liquid.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given. You w-will revive your master" he stammered before screaming as he sliced his hand off. He screamed a lot more than Harry remembered from the last time, but a the smirking demons could have been behind that.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. You will resurrect yo-your foe" he said as he approached Harry.

That's when things took a dangerous turn for old Wormy and his master.

"I give my blood freely. Let my foe take my blood and his missing piece" Harry stated and Wormtail froze.

What was he supposed to do? He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he was pretty sure that this could change the ritual.

He had to keep going least he displease his master and an angry Voldemort would definitely mean pain for him later.

He cut the boy's arm and made sure to gather the blood onto the knife before dripping three drops into the potion.

The color changed from a grey to a dark red and suddenly Harry cried out. His scar began to bleed but instead of blood a thick black goo oozed out.

As sudden as the pain came it was gone though he could tell that he was still bleeding. He sent a silent thank you to Péine for helping him.

The ooze moved like a snake and crawled to the cauldron before mixing with everything inside of it.

Peter watched open mouthed unsure about what to do, but it was too late. All of the ingredients mixed together and Voldemort was reborn screaming in agony.

While this was happening Harry dropped down and rolled behind another gravestone nodding to the two demons.

"Robe me" came the odd voice of Voldemort as his body finally came together. He was whole once more but something felt off. Before he could fully think on it Wormtail, the pathetic little man, crawled up to him with his injured arm outstretched.

"Please master, you promised. You promised master" he begged.

Voldemort sneered and grabbed the arm with the dark mark and pushed his wand painfully into the tattoo making the other man cry out.

He called out to Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few others.

Nothing happened.

No one showed up. How dare they ignore Lord Voldemort! They should be groveling at his feet begging for his mercy.

"Wormtail where are my servants" he demanded. Since there weren't any stories in the Prophet about the death eaters being tossed into the veil neither men could possibly know what had become of them.

"I-I don't know my Lord" the balding man stuttered afraid of his master's wrath.

"I am Lord Voldemort, I demand respect. I inspire fear and-".

"Hey Eagla, how come bad guys are always demanding things?" Péine asked as the two of them stepped out of the shadows and casually walked towards the surprised dark lord and Pettigrew.

"A false self of entitlement I suppose. I mean take this sad little shell of a creature in front of us. He claims to inspire fear yet he hasn't ever felt true fear. That changes tonight" he promised with a sinister smile.

"Fools!" Voldemort shouted. He was enraged, did these people not know who he was? In fact, who were they? It didn't matter, he was Lord Voldemort and soon they would quake at the mere mention of his name.

Wormtail recognized them from their pictures in the paper and paled. "Potter's demons my lord" he squeaked and Voldemort laughed.

"Some demons. I have Potter here tied up and helpless" he bragged looking over towards his father's headstone where the Potter brat should have been.

He wasn't.

Voldemort snarled and spun back to the demons ready to torture them and demand they show him where the boy was. However, their appearances froze him in place.

Now Voldemort considered himself fearless and mightier then any being to walk this Earth. That was one reason that he hadn't immediately run from the demons, even though he had a brief idea of what such creatures could do having read about them before. However, the moment he laid eyes on the two totally transformed creatures, every fear and painful thing he had ever felt or caused came rushing to the front of his mind.

In the blink of an eye Eagla was behind the self-proclaimed lord. The same one who claimed to be the most powerful wizard of all time. He shoved him to the ground, his hand on his bald head. He let each nail grow and embed itself into the man's forehead.

If Voldemort struggled too much then the nails would rip off his flesh. Harry walked up and looked at Voldemort almost boredly.

Péine laughed and turned towards the one who had betrayed her mate. "Gonna make you scream boy!" she cackled.

Wormtail did indeed scream. He went to run when both of his kneecaps were blown out.

Everyone turned around in time to see Luna blow the smoke off of the end of her gun.

Remus, Sirius, Severus, and the kids were standing there with their weapons at the ready.

When Arthur and Bill had caught the fake Moody and questioned him he had revealed the switch of portkeys. Since neither demon had come to retrieve them they had realized that they were trying to keep them out of harms way.

Sirius had been hurt that Péine had left him behind before Severus had told him to think about it as if their roles were reversed. He understood but that didn't mean he was going to stay put like a good dog. Oh, no.

As they were getting ready to leave Hermione and the others had demanded to go with them.

They had tried to say no but once she had started crying and the others began arguing that they were all apart of the order, the adults had caved.

So here they were.

And what an odd, though not totally surprising scene they had before them.

Eagla had the dark lord at his mercy with Harry standing in front of them just waiting to finish the snake man off. Of course Péine was laughing and bouncing in place, pointing at Wormtail as he howled in agony.

"Hello Love" Sirius said cheerfully as he walked over to her. When he got up close and personal he whispered in her ear, "I'll forgive you for leaving me behind this one time". She nodded relieved before gaining a little playful pout. Since she was still transformed it looked kind of weird. Sirius kissed her anyway, transformed or not he thought she looked hot.

Nagini had been waiting patently for a chance to attack but these beings seemed to powerful, however more showed up presenting her with a new chance.

She jumped up and sprung quick and precise, ready to sink her fangs into Severus' back.

Not quick enough though as her neck was caught by the whip of one Fred Weasley. With a snap, the razor at the end slit the throat of the large snake.

Severus looked over at the teen and nodded his thanks getting a bow in return.

Hermione ran towards Harry and hugged him, almost accidentally hitting Voldemort with her hammer in the process. She kissed Harry within an inch of his life.

"Alright there Harry?" asked Neville and Harry smiled. He knew this would probably happen, he should have learned from the first time around. Wherever Harry goes, Hermione will always be right there with him.

"Together Harry" Hermione whispered misty eyed and Harry had the urge to punch himself.

"Together" he promised, he'd do anything to bring that beautiful smile back. She smiled and kissed him again.

Of course Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, aka the biggest downer in the world had to ruin the sweet moment.

"Potter, release me and I can make your greatest desires come true" he promised. For once he was terrified for his life. He couldn't feel any of his anchors and although he doubted they even knew about them, he couldn't help but try to bargain his way out. He was too much of an egomaniac to admit he was practically begging.

"Well as morbid as it sounds Tom" he said prompting Voldemort to scowl at the name. "My greatest desire is for you to die, so…"

"Potter, get this demon off of me! I'll murder you! I'll kill your mudblood-". Hermione kicked him where his nose should have been.

Remus and Sirius walked up to Wormtail who was trying to crawl away, stepping right into his line of sight.

"Hello Peter" Remus all but growled.

"You should have known Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you then we would. Together" Sirius repeated what he had told his once friend the year before.

"No, you can't Sirius" the traitor begged as he started to sob.

"Love, is there any reason to keep this traitor alive?" Sirius asked Péine.

"Nope".

"There ya go" Remus said as he pulled out his hand gun while Sirius unsheathed his knives. Remus shot Peter in the heart at the same time that Sirius sliced his head off.

They had finally avenged the betrayal of their best friends.

Severus walked up to where Voldemort was on his knees. The dark lord's red eyes widened and he tried to move towards the potions master before Eagla tightened his hold. He could feel the demons nails digging into his skull now. Eagla snorted amusedly.

"Snape you useless fool, help me!"

"Oh don't mistake me being here as a loyalty to you. I simply wanted a better view of your death" Severus stated with false boredom. He couldn't wait to see the trash that had robbed sweet Lily of her life perish at the hands of her son.

"NO! You serve for me" Voldemort shouted. This was definitely not how he thought this night was going to go.

How did it all go wrong?

"No, I made a mistake and then you took the life of one of the most amazing women to ever live. And tonight, tonight you pay for all the pain and severing you've caused the world" Severus said with passion before George and Fred put a hand on each shoulder and he calmed down.

"Come on Tom" Harry said. "Let's finish this the way it started, together."

Eagla tossed the dark lord away from him before pulling out a handkerchief and cleaning his hand. Voldemort got to his feet, his head seemed misshapen now with the stretched forehead skin sticking out. He angrily went to fire a curse at the boy but before he could even utter a word Péine flew by, ripping his wand arm clear off.

He screamed and stared in shock at his bleeding shoulder while Péine starting playing with his hand.

Eagla was a little bummed out that all the death eaters were gone, he had enjoyed making a few of them into human puppets. He had done so by simply ripping open their backs and shoving his hand up to their jaws. He and Péine had had a great laugh at their little plays.

Ah, good times.

The rest of the group gathered around Harry and Voldemort ready to step in and help if needed. They couldn't be the ones to kill him but that didn't mean they couldn't at least hurt him.

Harry summoned his katana and sliced off Voldemort's other arm.

Voldemort was now back on his knees looking between where his arms used to be. He was no longer screaming but that may have been due to the fact that his throat was now raw.

"You won't be coming back Tom." Harry said calmly as he looked down at what remained of his enemy.

He saw true unbridled fear in the other man's eyes. With shout he swung his sword up into the air before bringing it down splitting Voldemort's head open to between his eyes.

As his body fell he began to crumple and break up like burnt pieces of paper.

It was over, the terror of Voldemort was finally done for good.

There was still a lot to do, but now the people who had passed on and been hurt by this evil could finally find peace.

########################################################################################################

The stands of people were anxious as they waited for the final two champions to arrive.

They had exploded in applause when Fleur, Cedric, and Victor had appeared holding the cup. They had whispered something to Minister Bones who then announced that the last two champions had reached the cup as well but had to go somewhere in hurry.

This meant that they all won.

This was very confusing for everyone else but seeing as the three students were smiling they guessed it was ok.

Poppy and her new assistant Macey Shirr rushed over to heal any of their scrapes and bruises. Macey was a pretty brunette woman in her late twenties that Minerva had hired a little while ago to help Poppy. She didn't think having only one healer at such a large school made much sense. Macey had applied for the job after coming all the way over from America. She was sweet and kind, evening out the ever sassy Madam Pomfrey.

########################################################################################################

Molly Prewitt had shown up and tried to talk to her children but the twins had left and Bill simply ignored her. The only one to respond was Ron. He complained about everything under the sun and though she nodded and made supportive noises on the inside she just wanted to smack him upside the head.

She was just waiting for her chance to corner Harry and try to guilt some gold out of the boy, after all she was like a second mother to him.

She deserved some money for all she had tried to do for that ungrateful brat.

Little did Molly know it, but she'd get everything that she deserved soon enough.

########################################################################################################

Ron, as usual, was pissed off.

His mother was barely paying attention him. His father was still stern about his grades. McGonagall was still on his ass. Worst of all, Harry and Hermione were still ignoring him insuring that he was a friendless nobody.

Bloody selfish bastards.

He was getting himself so worked up that when he saw his two ex-friends appear with the rest of their group the red mist descended.

He pulled out his wand and send a cutting curse at the couple. Severus threw himself in front of them getting his back sliced up in the process.

Luckily Ron wasn't very strong magically so it wasn't too bad of a cut.

Macey rushed over and healed Severus. This was her first time actually meeting the potions professor and she had to admit that up close he had a certain appeal.

"Thank you" he said looking at her with wide eyes. She was beautiful.

Macey blushed and shyly lowered her deep blues eyes.

"No problem Professor".

"Call me Severus please" he said turning and kissing her hand.

"Macey" she said with a smile and light blush. Severus smiled also while trying to block out Sirius and Péine who were doing a little dance behind Macey's back and giving him thumbs up.

He had weird friends.

Neville was the one to catch Ron, actually his brass knuckles caught Ron right in the teeth. Poppy would have to grow them back and she would...eventually. The others were a little disappointed they didn't get to him first but, no one complained too much.

Molly went to scream before an arrow found its way next to her head and she fainted.

"Don't you think that was a bit much brother dear?" Fred asked George.

"All of you got a chance to play with your toys. Would you really deny me oh brother?"

"True, true but firing at our own mother?"

"Ah, but she has been naughty hasn't she? Plus I didn't hit her".

"So you're not only the uglier twin but also have bad aim" Fred joked and George grabbed his chest as if wounded.

"Oh dumber twin how you hurt me".

Remus rolled his eyes and patted both teens on the head. "Girls, girls stop fighting. You're both pretty". This backfired when both twins made goo-goo eyes at him.

"Oh Remus, your such a ladies man. How can I be more like you?" Harry teased him as the twins continued to pretend to fawn over him.

"Like I told your father and Sirius when they asked Harry, you're just not good looking enough" the studious prankster joked with a straight face making everyone else burst out laughing.

Well everyone beside Harry and Sirius who both yelled out "HEY!".

########################################################################################################

"Albus Dumbledore, the evidence has been viewed and we will soon take a vote on your fate. Is there anything you wish to say in your defense?" Amelia asked.

It was a few days after Harry had ended Voldemort. They had all kept quite about his return since there was no real need to tell anyone who didn't already know.

Barty Jr. had been handed over to Kingsley and sent into the veil, though Moody did have some 'words' with the imposter before he went.

The trial for Dumbledore was finally happening. The man in question was trying to look as noble and powerful as a dirty old man in a grey dress could look.

"Yes, there is" he said dramatically. He was sure he could sway the public back to him once more, he just had to mention the threat of Voldemort and he'd be back on top.

"Everything I have ever done has been in the name of the greater good. Sacrifices had to be made for the over all safety of everyone else. If that means some innocent people get hurt then so be it. Voldemort". Here there were some screams. "Voldemort is back and you will need me to stop him".

"You are claiming that Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, is still alive?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, just ask Harry Potter. He faced him during the Triwizard Tournament" he said firmly and all eyes turned to Harry who was sitting with Hermione, Sirius, Eagla, Severus, and Péine.

Albus was going on a limb but he felt very confident. He didn't know what happened for certain but there was no doubt in his mind that Harry had faced Tom once again.

"Mr. Potter?" Minister Bones asked though she already knew the answer.

"I have no idea what Mr. Dumbledore is talking about Minister" he said calmly causing Albus to lose his shit.

"Harry how can you say that?! I know you faced him. Harry-HARRY TELL THE TRUTH!"

Amelia smacked her gavel calling for order. "That is enough Dumbledore. Now we will deliberate and then come back in".

It took a full ten minutes before everyone reached an agreement.

Amelia stood and cleared her throat. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we find you guilty. As punishment for your many crimes against many people and the magical community as a whole, you will have your magic stripped and will spend the rest of your days in a muggle asylum for the criminally insane".

"NO, you can't! I am the leader of the light! I am the only one who can help Harry stop Tom, to stop his soul pieces. The boy must die, don't you see!?" he yelled as the aurors dragged him out of the room.

Hermione rubbed Harry's back as they started to get up to leave.

"Ready to go back to Hogwarts?" she asked gently.

Harry nodded and gave her a small smile before taking her hand and kissing her forehead. He looked at his wife and friends.

Remus and Eagla were teasing Sirius and Péine who just stuck their tongues out them while Severus tried to hide a smile by rolling his eyes.

This was how life was supposed to be. People who cared about each other and could make one another smile no matter what. This is what he wanted from life. He was ready to embrace it and take on whatever the future held.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go" he said and she smiled up at him as they followed their friends. The three men who cared enough to change the future and the two demons who made it possible.

Harry and Hermione walked outside hand in hand, ready for whatever came their way.

A/N: What do you think of the ending? Next and final chapter the epilogue showing what became of everyone. It will be up at some point tomorrow. Then I will take a little break for the real world and be back with all new stories. At the end of the epilogue I will list everyone who gave a nice or helpful review as a thank you, so it'll be pretty you guys have been so supportive and I know I thank you in the beginning of every chapter but I wanna Until tomorrow, have a great day and thank you so much.


	32. The End

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Just a heads up there will be; character rants, Ron and Dumbledore bashing, limes/lemons, swearing, and a lot of violence.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys rock! Oh and **DragonTamer01** , ya I know the battle was a little quick but your right, they're demons so ya. Lol I thought of making it this huge thing but it just didn't feel right but I'm glad you liked it anyway. Enjoy.

Epilogue: You get a happy ending, and you get one, and you get one!

 _ **-Eight years after Harry and the gang graduated from Hogwarts-**_

Harry had just set the table as Hermione rushed food back and forth from the kitchen. It was Christmas and their friends and family would start arriving at any minute.

"Did Péine tell you that Remus has been corrupting her and Sirius' kids along with his own?" Hermione asked with a small laugh.

"Oh I bet Sirius is doing his marauder duty and helping out" Harry joked. "It's crazy, what baby are they on now?"

"Four, no wait five I believe".

"Is she trying to out do Molly?"

"Ohhh you better not say that to her" Hermione said with a mock stern face before she cracked and they both busted up laughing.

"Knock knock" came a familiar drawl.

They walked into the other room and exchanged hugs with Severus and his fiancé Macey. The shy woman had become a permanent fixture in the sarcastic man's life and neither could be happier.

The fact that they were pregnant with their first child made sure that there was always a smile on Severus' face.

"Anyone home?" joked Fred as he and George walked in with their girlfriends followed by their father and step-mother.

Samantha, their step-mom, was a muggle hippie who Arthur met because of work and ended up falling for. When he had told her about magic the blonde flower child had taken it with stride. They married two years later and he showed her magic while she taught him about muggle things.

They were pretty cute together.

Fred and George worked with the marauders in their joke shop, which was a huge success. Fred was dating one of their workers, Valerie. George actually started dating Fred's ex-girlfriend Angelina. They often teased each other about it, though there was a small prank war when it had been first announced.

Suddenly the room was full of children as Harry and Hermione's five year old son James ran down to play with Teddy Lupin who was sporting his usual blue hair.

"Hi Teddy, did you come to pway? Happy Christmas!" he said, his chocolate eyes alight with excitement.

"Sure thing James and Happy Christmas" the older boy promised.

"Yay group hug" a young girl yelled as she tackled the two boys, her little brother came running in on his short chubby toddler legs after her and squealed happily. He jumped on top of them wanting to share in the love.

"Harry" Sirius smiled and hugged his godson and Hermione, Péine just a step behind him with Tonks.

"Nathan what is that on your face?" Péine asked her three year old son who was still sitting on the older kids. He had her eyes and hair color from when she was a human. His sister Nina, named after Péine's sister, had light blonde hair with Sirius' eyes.

At the moment Nathan's mouth was smeared with chocolate.

"Veggies Mommy" he said with a smile and the adults had to stop themselves from laughing. Sirius was actually turning red from trying to hold it all in.

"Veggies?" Péine asked with a raised brow as she handed one of the twins to Sirius. Both were almost the spitting image of their father who could be heard going on and on about them being little heart breakers.

Remus chose that moment to walk in holding his two year old Emma. She had sandy blonde hair like her father and was usually quiet unless she was feeling sassy, then everyone better watch out. She had a mischievous glint in her blue eyes that made Remus both proud and very nervous.

The brains of the marauders also had chocolate on his mouth. Fred and George were almost falling over themselves when they noticed.

"Remus, what is that?" Péine asked with a knowing look. He gave a sheepish grin and was silently thankful that Emma didn't have any on her. Dora would have killed him.

"Um…Veggies?"

"Oh you think you're funny huh? Well fuuu-". Everyone shot her looks, it had taken the blue haired babe forever to remember not to cuss in front of the kids. Though that meant she started inventing her own cuss words. "Fuuurench toast you sir!" she said making Regulus, the twin in her arms, giggle. His brother Andrew soon joined in.

Péine smiled at her babies and Remus let out a sigh of relief before she turned her eyes back to him and sent him a gesture meaning 'You die later!'

Sure she was just teasing him but she and Tonks had found out it was quite fun to make the men sweat every now and then.

In more ways then one.

"Oh did I miss the chocolate?" came the dreaming voice of Luna making Neville laugh as they walked in swinging hands with their daughter Silvia.

Remus groaned at being caught and everyone laughed, even Péine though she silently swore to get him back later.

It helped being married to a master prankster after all.

"Well, what a lovely bunch we have here. Péine, are you done popping out mini versions of yourself yet?" teased Eagla as he escorted Minerva in.

Péine and Sirius looked at each other before they both shrugged and simultaneously answered "Eh".

Soon everyone was joking around the dinner table and telling stories. They talked about seeing other members of the order that couldn't come but would most likely drop by to say hello in the next few days.

Winky and Dobby had a blast playing with the kids and eating with their family.

Life was good.

As everyone clinked their glasses together in a toast they smiled as the memory was unknowingly burned into their minds. This was what life was all about. No matter what happened or how things changed they would always remember these good, no, these great times.

########################################################################################################

The Order of Getting Shit Done went on to change the magical world. Blood and species no longer mattered. Goblins, werewolves, and anything in between could now work at the ministry and make the world a little bit better.

Some purebloods tried to hold on to the old ways but it was like trying to stop the motion of the ocean, undoable.

Amelia led the people into better times and set an example for future Ministers. Her niece Susan was elected in her forties and was just as fair as her aunt, with her own little flare of course.

#######################################################################################################

Draco Malfoy ended up marrying Astoria Greengrass and had one son, Scorpio. His son grew up without prejudice or major pampering and ended up falling for Harry and Hermione's youngest daughter Lily Rose.

During the wedding Péine and Eagla had kept themselves in line and only mentioned cooked ferret twice.

The maunders and twins were threatened by Hermione's wand to also behave. She didn't want her baby girl's special day ruined.

Everything went off without a hitch.

########################################################################################################

Bill and Fleur married and had their children; Victoire, Dominique, and Louis.

Teddy Lupin ended up marry Victoire. James Potter often teased them of taking after both of their parents with Teddy falling for a younger woman and Victoire going after for an older man.

########################################################################################################

Cedric and Victor would often get together with the other champions and bring along their wives for date night.

They told a lot of stories that started with "That one time though..." and still laughed every time.

########################################################################################################

Charlie brought home his boyfriend Alex for the first time, and his father told him he was proud that he was following his heart. The twins tried to tease their muscular brother about turning into a soft Romeo type but one headlock later and that was the end of that.

########################################################################################################

Percy married Audrey and eventually pulled the stick out of his ass…kind of.

########################################################################################################

Fred and George married their girlfriends and had their own set of twins. They wanted to be the next marauders, something that gave Minerva and Severus nightmares for many years.

########################################################################################################

Ron Weasley was expelled from Hogwarts after cursing Severus, though he was spared jail time. He lived with his mother for a few years until she had enough of him and tossed him out on his ass. This forced him to try to live like a muggle seeing as his wand had been snapped when he was expelled.

This lasted about six mouths before he mouthed off to the wrong person.

Ron may have lived with muggles but he didn't try very hard to understand them. So, when he had insulted a shady looking man and then hit on his wife, he had no way of knowing the guy was a mobster.

He also didn't know what a tommy-gun was until the man introduced one to the hot headed red head, up close and personal.

Then Ronald Weasley was no more.

########################################################################################################

Ginny Weasley was eventually released and graduated Hogwarts. She married Colin Creevey, who had mellowed out a bit with age, though not by much. She wrote a book about her experiences with possessions in hopes of helping others.

She became a very popular author while her husband took pictures for high-end magazines.

Her children had brought a strange book to her attention on day. A book that was all about Harry Potter, yet some key players were missing and the ending was way off.

She had laughed and shook her head before giving her husband a kiss hello. Her and Harry married, how silly.

########################################################################################################

Molly Prewitt spent the rest of her days miserable.

Arthur had remarried and every time she tried to send a howler Péine would send one back that was ten times worse before it got so bad that she began twitching at the mere sight of a post owl.

Her Aunt Muriel took great pleasure in cutting her down each and every day.

It was a bitter woman who died by herself after making a bad batch of love potions which exploded in her face destroying the whole house.

Muriel survived.

########################################################################################################

Dolores Umbridge was never heard from again. Not too many people were upset about this and had just assumed that the nasty little toad had met her match.

They were right.

Though if you happen to find yourself by the Black Forest in Germany you might be unfortunate enough to hear an odd sort of shouting coming from within. It sounds almost like a woman, yet somehow not. Truly terrifying.

The locals, to this day, believe this to be bad luck and advise you to run fast and far away if you should ever have the misfortune of ever hearing it.

########################################################################################################

Vernon Dursley ended up doing fifteen years in prison along with Petunia once the authorities got a good look of the cupboard under the stairs.

Petunia confessing all of her sins and begging to pay for them may have added a few years as well.

Dudley eventually grew as a person. He stopped picking on others, started eating right, and went on to be a guidance councilor at a high school.

He married the history teacher and they had a little boy named Harry. Named after his cousin who he had a pint with every now and then.

########################################################################################################

Dumbledore was shipped off to an insane asylum where he could scream about magic all he wanted and no one would listen.

He stayed there as his power hungry mind consumed him. Not having any magic drove him crazy, well crazier.

He died screaming at the walls. His final words being "I am the great Albus Dumbledore. Leader of the light! I am the most powerful wizard of all time!" before he died of a heart attack.

Alone and powerless fell the all mighty Albus Dumbledore.

########################################################################################################

Minerva stayed with Eagla as his constant companion until her death at the age of two hundred and fifty-four. After her passing she became a ghost and stayed by his side. This earned her nothing but praise and loyalty from the man who was more than happy to never be alone again.

Eagla, Péine, and Sirius stayed with their friends to the end and then watched over their kids and great grandchildren and so on.

They could often be found helping set up a prank or telling stories of how they all came together, something that the children never got tired of hearing no matter what age they were.

Especially since Péine loved to start off with, "Let me tell you about the time we became The Order of Getting Shit Done!" Laughter could be heard around their house almost all of the time.

Eagla and Péine did have to go on a few missions here and there but always came back. Eagla joked it was because Sirius couldn't be trusted with the children alone for too long, who knew what mischief he might teach them.

Their children, though very slowly, did have their own families, grow old, and move on to the next adventure.

This was one of the drawbacks of being totally immortal.

Péine and Sirius had been inconsolable at the time, but they knew they were in a good place. Péine and Eagla occasionally used their powers to allow the four of them to visit the old gang which included a happy James and Lily Potter and even one Regulus Black the 1st, who was quite happy to have a nephew named after him.

Though the remaining, partially on Minerva's part, four didn't go too often. It was an unspoken rule that it was unwise to spend all of ones time with those who had moved on.

Yes, they had some sad times but the happy ones made it all worth it in the end. That was life, and it was good.

 **THE END**

A/N: Ahh it's over, I'm gonna cry. Well thank you all and more stories will be coming from all different books and movies. I want to say thank you all so much. I write these stories for me so that I can get them out of my head but you guys make it so much more then I thought it could be. You boost my self esteemed and make me want to do the best I can. So honestly from the bottom of my heart thank you. Ok, here's a list of the reviewers though my thank you includes the people who followed and favorited as well, you are just as awesome. The same for any future reviewers, follows, and favorites. Here we go: **misia88** , **jkarr** , **daithi4377** **, bigbangfan91, EmoOwlQueen, tidekeeper, BMS, god of all, Daniel6,** **DarylDixon'sLover,** **moraine9** , **Coru 32** , **BleckBlah5956** **,** **DragonTamer01,** **FinalKingdomHearts** **, serenityselena,** **Anubis of The Highway Thieves** , **starie78** , **Vegasman59** , **19Shorty** , **Arkansas Sweetheart** , **midnightscar17** , **DannyPac** , **desireejones99** , **dontfrogget** , **PDog99** , **.33, kahless62003, CrazyPedantic, Daniel1973, Amanda Payne, LittlebigmouthOKC, J.D. RavenMoore, The Single Fanboy, El Pirato, rgolwalla, moraine9, Christi, Millie, jadesabrexiv, lokarryn, irishblue69, corie.f, reveress-plegue, Webdoc, Mariann's, The Wandmaker, misia88, starboy454, POTTERPHILE, icemsn, Cheryl, 94, Bratalia, Ender85, Percy Jackson7, pfanna, she-who-waits-in-darkness, pianomouse, lmm2369, Kyles Black, Nocte Furorem, Descew MiCrose.** Yay there it is, I think I got everyone. Thank you all again, and the people who followed and favorited this story. I'm glad we all had fun. Lots of love and until the next story, have a great day! J


End file.
